Bad Girl, Good Girl
by s2CherryBlossoms2
Summary: When bad girl Sakura is forced into the prestigious high school of Konoha High, she decides to act "sweet" for fun. But when a certain Uchiha discovers her real self and becomes interested...will fireworks fly or will they fizzle out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

"Hey Sak, you going to ditch school with us?", grinned a boy with floppy brown hair to a gorgeous pink haired girl sitting opposite him. Swinging herself down from the ledge to reach over for his cigarette, she smirked mischievously.

"Oh Kiba, of course…if it wasn't for the fact I have to go to some rich new school" snarled the girl, inhaling the other boy's cigarette. Anyone could tell that Sakura Haruno was peeved off by her stormy viridian eyes and uncombed short rosette locks. The red haired boy, sitting next to Kiba, sneered at her.

"You're going that Konoha High place right?" sneered the red haired boy as Sakura continued to puff the cigarette. Turning to glare at the red haired boy named Gaara, she gave him a what-the-hell-do-you-think look. Kiba grinned cheekily as he leaned over to retrieve his stolen cigarette.

"Oh that place filled with all those snobs. You sure you going to fit there Sak?"

Sakura smiled knowingly as she ran her fingers through her short hair and put on her sweetest expression that amused the two boys.

"With my acting skills, I just have to pretend to be like one of them"

Truth be told, Sakura Haruno, was not attending Konoha High willingly. It was due to her rebellious nature that her father, the head of the Haruno corporation, had decided to pull her out of her previous school and send her to the prestigious Konoha High where all the best of the best gathered. Now all she had to do was become the most popular girl there which wouldn't be too hard knowing how wealthy children always thought of others and the fact that her father's company was famous helped as well. Yes, she would definitely bring a storm to Konoha High…

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not happy.

His fan girls surrounding him were pissing him off and his group of friends laughing their heads off wasn't helping either.

"Naruto you baka! Come here!"

His blonde haired friend merely laughed and loosened his school tie before giving the girls a lazy analyzing look. The girls instantly swooned and some crowded around him though the majority remained with Sasuke. Suddenly a silence fell over the cafeteria when the doors opened and a small group of girls strolled through.

Sasuke looked up to see what was so special about those girls before realizing that they were one of those "it" crowds, not to mention his fan girls as well. Calmly, he stood up to leave when he heard the whispering.

"It's Sakura Haruno! The one with the short pink hair!"

"Wow… she's so pretty…she looks just like a doll"

"She's already so popular…"

A poking in his ribs, caused Sasuke to turn to look at the blonde haired dobe in irritation. "What?" hissed Sasuke, slipping out of his school blazer as Naruto merely looked at the group of girls that had entered.

"Wow…I think I'm in love teme…look at the pink haired goddess…"

A tinkling laughter lighted up the cafeteria and Sasuke turned to look.

It had been the pink haired girl that had laughed and turned Naruto in a love sick puppy.

He gaped inwardly.

Silky pink locks brushed the girl's delicate shoulders gently as it framed a well structured face. Startling viridian eyes were thickly framed with long silky eyelashes while the girl's rosy pink lips curved deliciously into a smile, deepening a dimple in her right cheek. The uniform hugged her in all the right places but still didn't look slutty and her face was clear of any make up. Her expression was one of delight as the girls chattered earnestly to her. That's when Sasuke noticed.

The girl's eyes held no delight though this was hidden slightly by her long eyelashes and her beautiful smile looked to be almost forced as she laughed along with the other girls. Sasuke was intrigued when it finally hit him.

This beautiful girl was acting.

* * *

Sakura wanted to puke. All these girls ever talked about were clothes and shopping and jeez, she really needed a cigarette right about now. Her cheeks were throbbing from smiling all day and she was currently sitting among the group of girls who she assumed were the popular ones.

"Wow Sakura, you have such beautiful skin"

Sakura smiled demurely at the girl, after all, she had to appear innocent.

"It's because I sleep early"

Now that was a lie. She stayed out almost every night with Kiba and Gaara as well as the rest of the gang.

"Sakura! You're so smart! I heard you got full marks for the entrance exam here!"

Sakura pretended to be embarrassed as she cast her glance downwards in a coy manner.

"Oh that? That was just luck after all…"

She had to admit that this was amusing watching how everyone fell for her innocent act but she couldn't stand it. These girls were really driving her insane and she didn't want to risk tarnishing this image she had creatively set. Hurriedly excusing herself, she walked out the cafeteria and behind the cafeteria block where she was sure no one would come. Once she made sure no one was there, she took out her mobile and rang Kiba. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Sak"

"Hey…I'm dying over here"

She heard him laugh and in the background she could hear Gaara and the rest of the gang chattering. They were ditching school again.

"Sorry Sak but I'm not going anywhere near those black gates of Konoha High"

"Not even for me?"

"…"

"Kiba?"

"Fine…I'll come get you after you finish school"

With that the call ended, leaving Sakura puzzled. She wondered why but Kiba had been acting weird these past 2 months. Shrugging it off, she spun around, only to collide into something hard. Opening her eyes, she noted the uniform of a male student before her eyes traveled up innocently.

Then her eyes widened.

She had just come face to face with one of the hottest boys she had ever seen. The boy was tall and well built with black hair that fell over intense onyx eyes and a well sculptured face that should only belong to angels. Then it hit her. What if he had heard her talking?

"I knew it…that was all an act before right?"

Sakura gasped as she looked up at the extremely good looking boy in shock. So he had heard her phone call.

"You…who are you?" asked Sakura, regaining her composure. There was no way she would let this boy get the better of her…no matter how delicious he looked. "Me…? I think I should be asking you who you actually are…" smirked the boy, his onyx eyes fixated on her. Annoyed, Sakura glared at the boy, instantly losing her composure. She couldn't help it. There was something about this boy that annoyed her so much.

"I asked you who you were" huffed Sakura, shaking her head in irritation.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura looked up at him wide eyed. She had heard of the Uchiha's. They were one of the most wealthy and prominent families in the entire country. To top it all off, she absolutely _despised _the Uchihas.

"Uchiha…" snarled Sakura angrily, her eyes flashing.

Sasuke was surprised to see the timid girl become so edgy and irritated by his family name. But he kept his cool façade on as he smirked at her confidently.

"You are Sakura Haruno" stated Sasuke as he studied the annoyed girl.

Sakura merely growled before stalking passed him, not even turning back to look at him. After all, she hated Uchihas.

They were the pure epitome of evil and absolutely repulsed her.

No matter how good looking they were.

* * *

**Tadah XD Hope you liked it**

**- s2 Cherryblossom s2**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

"_You are Sakura Haruno" stated Sasuke as he studied the annoyed girl._

_Sakura merely growled before stalking passed him, not even turning back to look at him. After all, she hated Uchihas._

_They were the pure epitome of evil and absolutely repulsed her. _

_No matter how good looking they were._

* * *

"Hi Kiba"

Sakura smirked cheekily as her brown haired friend jumped slightly. She had to admit that he looked pretty awkward standing near the large black gates of Konoha High. He was completely out of place with his white singlet that showed off his muscles and denim jeans.

"Hey Sak" greeted Kiba sheepishly, running his fingers through his tousled brown hair. As he studied her new school, she took her time studying him once more. His face was well structured with warm hazel eyes that she knew could flash dangerously whenever he was angry and there was always a lock of brown hair that hung rakishly over his eye giving him a smouldering look.

"So this is the school you're going to?...Nice look by the way" commented Kiba as he raked his eyes over her school uniform and sweet look.

She scowled prettily.

"Whatever, anyway I finished school early just to meet up with you and the gang" shrugged Sakura as she glanced at him under her long lashes.

Kiba grinned knowingly. He knew that she was quite peeved off and strolled on ahead as she hurried to follow.

Sakura noted how girls gazed at Kiba adoringly.

She had never thought about it but now she realized that Kiba was in fact, quite handsome and cool. She mentally taunted herself as she remembered how, back in her old school, Kiba had always been chased by the majority of the female student population.

"Mr Popular" murmured Sakura under her breath as Kiba whistled and continued to stroll until they reached an alleyway. Reaching up, he swung himself up onto a ledge as Sakura followed suit though this proved a bit hard for her in her school skirt. Leaning back, Kiba sprawled himself on the top of the roof and closed his eyes lazily. Sakura leaned forward, letting her short hair lightly brush his face as he opened his eyes once more.

"What now Sak?"

"Aren't we going to meet everyone?"

"…Let me rest first"

Sighing, Sakura pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Kiba glanced at her from the corner of his eye and yawned before relaxing. After all, the only person that he ever trusted enough to let them see him sleep was…Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke scowled as he glanced at his brother Itachi. Leaning against the corporate chair was the older version of Sasuke and he held a cigarette in between his slim fingers. It had been a week since his first encounter with Sakura and she had made sure to avoid him at all costs. "Now what's wrong my dear little brother?" smirked Itachi as Sasuke glared at him.

"You know who Sakura Haruno is, don't you?" growled Sasuke.

"Obviously. Her father owns one of the largest corporations"

Sasuke sighed. He knew he wouldn't get any information out of his brother but he figured he would give it a try. Not to mention, this was completely ruining his pride.

"Whatever"

Sasuke stood up and headed for the door, his face cold and irritated. As he reached to open the door, he was shocked when he came face to face with Sakura Haruno. Her startled green eyes glanced up at him as her mouth opened in shock. Sasuke was clearly speechless. Recovering from her shock, Sakura hurriedly stepped into the room making sure to avoid contact with the younger Uchiha.

Turning, Sasuke followed her movements as she made her way to the side of Itachi. But he was surprised when she didn't even act sweetly as she yawned tiredly. Feeling like an outsider, he merely watched their interaction.

"Welcome Sakura…"

"Get over the polite act Itachi. I'm bored" yawned Sakura as she swiftly took Itachi's cigarette from his fingers and brought it up to her lips to smoke.

Glancing at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes, Itachi allowed another smirk to spread across his handsome features. Sakura twitched as she saw that smirk.

"Sakura, come here…" drawled Itachi as he reached for the feisty pink head. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Itachi give Sakura a long kiss before pulling away.

"Jeez Itachi…right in front of your little brother as well?"

"I heard you're now going Konoha High"

Sakura smirked and glanced down at him before retrieving the cigarette that he had managed to take back. Sasuke stood there confused. He had no idea that Itachi and Sakura knew each other or even had that kind of relationship. But for some reason, he felt an intense hate for his brother right at that moment.

Pissed off, he walked out of the room making sure to slam the door behind him. But Itachi didn't miss the way that Sakura's eyes had flickered over at Sasuke or how she still glanced at the door that he had just slammed.

* * *

"I should have known he was your brother. Looks like you" growled Sakura as she perched on the edge of Itachi's table. She despised all Uchiha's but Itachi. "He's not all bad…but anyway what did you come here for?" asked Itachi, gazing at the pretty pink haired girl that he had known for ages. Besides her friends, Sakura also acted like herself in front of Itachi.

"Can't I just come visit?"

"You hate Uchiha's"

"True and I hated the fact that I even had to step into those front doors of the Uchiha business"

Itachi glanced at the irritated girl and smirked knowingly.

"Then let me reward you for that effort…"

Startled, Sakura gaped at him as he pulled her into a lingering kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Confused, Sakura kissed him back. For some reason, Itachi seemed to be more forward in his actions towards her. With a sigh, they both ended up on the couch of the office to continue their passionate embrace. Yet Sakura's mind kept thinking back to the younger Uchiha and she couldn't help but feel a bit intrigued by him.

* * *

Sasuke angrily punched his pillow as he thought about his brother touching the girl that he was most interested in. He would not stand for it. It didn't matter what relationship those two had but he would make sure that Sakura would stay by his side no matter what it took. After all, once he was interested in something…

He would get it.

-

-

-

* * *

**Yay!! Done with the second chapter!! Thank you everyone for the reviews XD I hoped everyone liked this chapter XD**

**Reviews please~**

**-s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the super popular Naruto!

Recap:

_Sasuke angrily punched his pillow as he thought about his brother touching the girl that he was most interested in. He would not stand for it. It didn't matter what relationship those two had but he would make sure that Sakura would stay by his side no matter what it took. After all, once he was interested in something…_

_He would get it._

_

* * *

_"Sakura!"

Turning around, Sakura plastered a demure smile onto her features as she watched the blonde haired boy run toward her. She had seen him around with Sasuke but couldn't quite remember his name. Was it ramen or dobe or something? Whatever, she would probably find out eventually. The blonde haired boy stopped directly in front of her and took a few seconds to regain his composure. "Hey" greeted the boy, grinning sheepishly as Sakura smiled and greeted him back sweetly.

"Hello"

The boy blushed as Sakura smiled at him. What a drag…the boy was cute, she wasn't blind but there was something about him that seemed to spell the words W-E-I-R-D in her mind. Especially since she had seen him being whacked on the head by Sasuke.

"Um…I'm Naruto"

"Hello Naruto"

Oh…so Naruto was his name. It suited him. Sakura smiled sweetly as the boy began talking about food and ramen god once more. Yes, he was definitely a strange one.

"Oy dobe, you harassing Sakura?"

Sakura almost jumped when a warm hand gripped her shoulder gently. Turning around, she glared slightly at Sasuke. Naruto, on the other hand, was jumping up and down and yelling at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he glanced down at the annoyed girl though no one would notice with that cute smile on her face.

"Hey dobe, I'm going with Sakura somewhere"

With that said, Sasuke pulled an exasperated Sakura by the hand to the courtyard of the school.

"What do you want Uchiha?" snapped Sakura, once she made sure that no one was around. Being dragged around the school by the Uchiha wasn't exactly a great thing. Sasuke smirked and glanced down at the pissed off girl.

Though his smirk changed to a frown when he noticed her taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. Leaning down, he swiftly took it from her slim fingers earning an outcry from the girl.

"You know, girls shouldn't smoke"

Sakura glared up at Sasuke and growled.

"That's bull Uchiha and you know it. Bugger off", snarled Sakura as she stood up to turn and leave. She sighed as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. This guy…was annoying. However, she did not expect his mouth next to her ear and whispering in her ear. She instinctively shivered and relaxed in his embrace. He was so warm and his chest was so broad. She felt…actually she wasn't quite sure what she felt.

She was meant to hate this guy…

Wasn't she…?

"So you like me holding you…?", whispered Sasuke as he moved to her slender neck.

Sakura jumped. Darn, she had let that arrogant Uchiha get the better of her in that instant. But there was something about him that intrigued her. There was the way that those onyx eyes softened and hardened or the way that they pulled her into their dark depths. She didn't understand him and he was different from any other guy that she had ever known but it didn't change the fact that he was an arrogant, conceited, male chauvinist pig. Using all her strength, Sakura pushed him away.

"Go to hell Uchiha! Like any girl would ever want _you _holding them"

Okay so that was a lie. Almost every girl that she talked to in this school had a major crush on the brooding Uchiha and she did…kind of like him…holding her…

Smirking, Sasuke straightened up and gazed at her knowingly as she glared at him reproachfully. Taking a step towards her, Sasuke's eyes narrowed almost dangerously.

"Oh? So you would rather be held by my brother?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as her fists clenched to the side. Taking a step towards him, she glared at him in the eyes.

"You're an ass Uchiha" spat Sakura before whirling around to stomp off away from him. Sasuke watched her retreating back and decided that he needed to know one more thing from the feisty pink head.

"You must like sleeping with Itachi" growled Sasuke as he saw how she stopped in her tracks. Sakura spun around to look at him one more. He loved how her angelic features were given such an edgy twist by the fire in her viridian eyes and the way that her soft pink locks brushed so desirably against her creamy white neck.

"Go get a life Uchiha! I'm still a virgin" snarled Sakura before finally succeeding in stomping away from him, leaving an amused Sasuke standing there.

* * *

Itachi stood there, leaning against the glass as he glanced down at the busy city below him. Closing his eyes tiredly, he massaged his forehead before glancing over at the photo on his study table. A beautiful little girl with long rosette coloured hair was seated under a cherry blossom and was smiling cheerfully. Running his fingers through his black hair, Itachi sighed. Sakura had really grown and had changed so much but to him…

She was still his most precious person.

* * *

Once in class and away from Sasuke, Sakura instantly put on her sweet act once more. Giggling, she leaned over and began chatting to the other girls about the latest fashion as one girl attempted to style Sakura's beautiful hair.

"I love you're hair Sakura! It's so glossy" cooed a girl as she stroked Sakura's hair gently. Sakura smiled shyly and lowered her eyelids slightly so that her long lashes covered the expression in her eyes. She knew that this would give her a demure and coy look.

"Thank you but I love you're hair as well" smiled Sakura gently as the girl blushed and giggled. This was so easy but to tell the truth, Sakura had no idea what these girls names were even though she hung out with them. Currently, it was a break in class and she was surrounded by fanboys and girls. One girl leaned over to talk to Sakura better.

"Sakura are you interested in Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock while everyone in the class practically turned around to hear her response. She didn't know why but she really didn't know how to answer that question but she had to act like it was nothing. After all, these girls liked that Uchiha and liking him would mean complete destruction of her little game here in Konoha High.

Smiling sweetly, Sakura placed her slim hands on her cheeks and acted shy before opting for the more mature lady. "No, of course not. What would ever give you that idea?" smiled Sakura as she glanced at everyone questioningly. She inwardly smirked when she noticed how most of the girls seemed extremely relieved by her answer.

"Oh it's just that you two seem like such a perfect couple" giggled a girl as Sakura merely smiled and shook her head.

The only thing that she felt for Sasuke Uchiha was curiosity.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

* * *

Raking his hands through his wavy brown hair, Kiba took a puff from his cigarette and shot a look at the other gang members sprawled on the roof of the building. Gaara was seated there drinking down the alcohol while Ino was curled up on Shikamaru's lap and having an extremely heated make out session.

Kiba rolled his eyes along with the other various gang members. Seriously, they could just go get a room. Leaning back, Kiba closed his eyes as he remembered Sakura. There had always been something about her that mesmerized people and caused people to devote their unwavering loyalty to her. It had been Sakura that had created this gang and it was her that everyone stood by. It didn't matter if she was wealthy, she was still just like them. Kiba sighed.

He had known her since they were children and she had been so different back then…

_Flashback:_

_A 9 year old Kiba lay sprawled on the grass as he waited. Once again, that girl was taking her sweet time to meet him._

"_Kiba!"_

_Turning his head, Kiba gazed at the girl running towards him. Her long pink hair flowed behind her as she ran and her summer dress flowed around her gently. Green eyes twinkling and face red from running, Sakura collapsed next to Kiba and shot him a huge smile as she waved sheepishly. Kiba grinned at her._

"_You're late Saki" grinned Kiba as Sakura giggled and held something out to him. Glancing at it, Kiba smiled gently._

"_I remember you saying that you loved dogs" explained Sakura, extremely pleased with herself. In her smooth, outstretched hand was a small white toy dog that had something engraved in his collar. Picking it from her hand, Kiba beamed at her._

"_Thank you very much Saki"_

_Reading the words on the collar, Kiba smiled happily._

_It read: 'To Kiba, my most treasured friend"_

Kiba grinned as he remembered that time. Inhaling again from his cigarette, he thought about how he still had that dog. It was a precious present from her and he swore that he would never lose it. Back then, she had been so innocent and caring. The complete good girl who everyone thought would grow up to be the prefect model student. _Well…she did grow up to be that…but that's only an act, _thought Kiba dryly as Gaara came and sat next to him.

"You seem deep in thought" stated Gaara as he finished off the remaining contents in his alcohol bottle. Kiba glanced at him, remembering how Sakura and him had befriended Gaara when they were still young.

"I was about to think about the incident…the incident that changed Sakura"

Yes, the incident that was a secret between Sakura, Gaara, Kiba and…Itachi Uchiha.

A secret of the past that would never be revealed…until now.

'_Some say that some pasts are not meant to be delved into but to truly understand someone, you must first learn about their very roots…no matter how murky it is"_

_

* * *

**I hoped you liked it XD I tried to split the different scenes from one another because it may have been confusing before. I was going to write a longer chapter but it didn't work out…I PROMISE I will write a longer chapter next time XD**_

**Oooh yes I am soo sorry that I haven't updated for awhile! I've been really busy!**

**Thank you heaps for all the other positive reviews though! I really enjoyed reading all the reviews~**

**Review please~**

**3 s2 Cherry blossom s2**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto ( no matter how much I want to)

Recap:

"_I was about to think about the incident…the incident that changed Sakura"_

_Yes, the incident that was a secret between Sakura, Gaara, Kiba and…Itachi Uchiha._

_A secret of the past that would never be revealed…until now._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke leaned against the tree and gazed at the pink haired angel that was walking around with a group of girls surrounding her. It still amused him the way that Sakura had everyone captured under her spell and the way that she could easily act so sweet and angelic. Sasuke smirked. He felt that he was closer to her than the other students because in school, she only showed her true self to him. Standing up, he stretched his arms and legs before walking off in the opposite direction. No one noticed how Sakura glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye or the way that Sasuke strolled with a cherry blossom in his hand.

* * *

Glancing around, Sakura got ready to go home. School had just ended and she had yet to see Sasuke appear once more. For some reason, not seeing him evoked a sense of disappointment within her. Tilting her head slightly, she smiled when she saw Kiba on the rooftop adjacent from Konoha High. Not wasting any time, Sakura swung herself onto the ledges to get up onto the roof.

Kiba grinned once he spotted her.

"Hey Sak, took you awhile" commented Kiba as Sakura shot him an annoyed look. "Whatever, Kiba what's going on tonight?" questioned Sakura as she grabbed the beer from Kiba's hand and swallowed almost half the bottle down. Kiba rose his eyebrow as he watched his alcohol being drained away before sighing and taking it back from her. Sakura plopped herself down onto the flat roof as Kiba followed suit and sat next to her.

"Nothing. We're just going to meet up with the others at the usual spot", explained Kiba, quickly finishing his beer before Sakura could drink anymore. He knew that she could hold her alcohol well but he didn't like the idea of her drinking. Sakura sighed, a bored expression apparent on her features. "How boring…" mumbled Sakura, leaning back. Kiba glanced at her before casting his look elsewhere. Sakura, oblivious, stood up and held out her hand to him.

"Let's go to the others Kiba. You and me"

* * *

"Stupid PE" growled Sasuke as he completed his assignment quickly. He hated to leave things to the last minute plus this assignment was about gymnastics which held no interest for him whatsoever. Right now the only thing he was interested in was a certain rosette haired beauty. Scrolling down the web page, Sasuke glanced over the information quickly before something caught his eye.

An article.

Not just any article.

Scanning his eyes over the heading, he couldn't help but be surprised. After all the bold heading read the words: _**Gymnastics champion Sakura Haruno leaves the sport for good!**_

Sasuke frowned. He never knew that Sakura had been a gymnastics champion but then again…he really wasn't interested in gymnastics. Looking at the date of the article, he noted that it was dated back 4 years ago. Interested in what the article had to say, he read on.

_**Gymnastics champion Sakura Haruno leaves the sport for good!**_

12 year old Sakura Haruno has just announced that she will leave gymnastics, leaving behind a path of glory and the world championship title. What could have caused this young star to quit after all her success? Sakura Haruno had no more to say to reporters and is currently kept secluded from the outside world. Could a traumatizing event have left this young star scarred? If so, what was it? After having years of glory, this sudden retirement has shocked fans and sportsmen all around the world. All that's left now is memories and the little star's words when she first won the championship title. "I will always do gymnastics because I love it!"

Opening the door quietly, Itachi was amused to witness Sasuke intent on something on the computer. Intrigued to uncover what had his little brother so captivated, Itachi strolled behind him and glanced at the computer screen. It must have been something really interesting if Sasuke didn't even realize Itachi was in the same room as him.

Looking at the screen, Itachi instantly frowned.

"Little brother"

Sasuke turned around to glare at Itachi who stood there, a frown apparent on his normally expressionless features.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" growled Sasuke as Itachi smirked at him. "Dad wants to see you" replied Itachi calmly as Sasuke shot him a warning look before walking out to meet his father.

Once Sasuke was gone, Itachi frowned at the contents on the computer screen and reached for the mouse and keyboard. His little brother was starting to get involved with this and Itachi didn't like it one bit.

Swiftly, Itachi closed the window that had the article and shut down the computer.

No matter what it took, he would never let Sasuke delve into Sakura's past.

No matter what.

* * *

"Sak…"

Spinning around, Sakura shot a smile at Kiba who was trailing behind her to go meet the others. Kiba sighed as he watched her walk back to him, a cigarette held between her slim fingers. Gently, he took it from her.

"You know Sak…it's not good to smoke that much" lectured Kiba as Sakura glanced at him weirdly.

"Buzz off Kiba, you smoke too!"

"…I don't smoke that much though"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Kiba was always worrying about her though she had probably given him so many reasons to worry about her. Glancing down at Sakura's slim white wrist, Kiba reached for it, earning a surprised look from the girl. Sakura winced slightly but said nothing as Kiba gazed at her wrist intently. Her short pink hair danced in the breeze as her green eyes studied his expression softly. After everything that had happened, Sakura was glad to have him by her side. She had put him through so much trouble and had pulled him down with her. But no matter what she had said, he never left her side.

He was her best friend.

But most of all, he was her protector.

"How is it?" murmured Kiba as he rubbed his finger against her wrist gently. Sakura sighed and smiled cheekily.

"It's fine! Though…it hasn't healed…"

Kiba studied how Sakura's head seemed to dip ever so slightly and he felt his heart clench. He couldn't stand her looking like this. Plastering a wide grin onto his features, he held onto her hand and continued walking hand in hand with her. Sakura merely smiled back up at him warmly.

After all, on Sakura's delicate wrist…there was a long, slim but pinkish red scar.

* * *

Leaning lazily against the window, Gaara glanced at Itachi Uchiha who was leaning against the rails. Sasuke had gone back to his room while Gaara had waited for the older Uchiha back in his office. His red hair spiked, intense green eyes and tattoo made him look both cool and intimidating while Itachi paid no attention to him.

"Hey Uchiha, you saw Sakura right?"

Itachi glanced calmly at Gaara who was watching him, studying him.

"Yeah I saw her"

"…"

"Why do you ask?"

"…saw her wrist?"

Itachi froze and turned to Gaara who was now frowning slightly. Walking over to the red haired boy, Itachi took a seat opposite him.

"Yeah…it still hasn't healed" commented Itachi, thinking back. Gaara nodded. He didn't really mind Uchiha's but he never talked to them. Well except for this certain Uchiha. Looking up, Gaara noticed the photo of Sakura and glanced back at Itachi who sat there coolly. Gaara knew that Sakura and Itachi were linked somewhat romantically but not as in a couple way. Standing up, Gaara glanced back at the Uchiha before he turned to leave.

"Yo Uchiha, don't go falling in love with her"

With that said, Gaara exited the room leaving a bemused Itachi behind. Smirking slightly, Itachi looked down.

"Tch…don't need to tell me that…I know already"

Raising his hand, Itachi pushed his hair back and frowned, a pained expression on his features.

"Too late…she's already captivated me…"

* * *

Inhaling the air slowly, Sasuke strolled along the pathway. He needed some fresh air and space, away from his family for now. Running his fingers through his jet black hair, he opened the few top buttons of his shirt, earning squeals from the surrounding girls. After having a talk with his father, Sasuke had returned to his room only to discover that his computer had been turned off. Frowning in annoyance, he instantly thought of his brother.

It was only Itachi who would have done something to purposely annoy him. Sasuke instantly remembered Itachi kissing Sakura and scowled inwardly. Pushing himself to continue walking, he turned a corner before finally looking up.

It was then that he realized that he was in an unknown territory. Glancing around him, he noted the deteriorating buildings, overturned bins and water trickling from the sewer pipes. Frowning, Sasuke figured that this was one of those _shady_ towns that his brother had talked about before.

"Hi there good looking" slurred a heavily made up woman, rubbing herself against his side. Disgusted, Sasuke instantly moved away and turned around to return back the way he had entered this territory. However, a group of heavily tattooed men rippling with muscles barred his escape route. Grinning toothily, one of the men eyed Sasuke's clean white top and black streamlined pants.

"Seems we 'ave ourselves a pretty boy"

"More like a rich boy"

Sasuke calmly watched the men approach him, knowing full well that these men would probably attempt to steal from him. He was, however, not expecting one of the men to lunge at him with a knife in his hand. Narrowly dodging the knife, Sasuke stumbled slightly backwards. The man sneered as the others lunged toward Sasuke. Easily avoiding them, Sasuke punched the men swiftly. After all, an Uchiha was not only taught business but self defence since the business world was one filled with danger and competition. A sharp pain slashed his side and he winced.

"Dammit…" cursed Sasuke as he glanced at the long slash at his side.

Clutching his side, Sasuke pushed the men away as they attacked him once more. He was at a serious disadvantage with his side wounded.

"ARE YOU CRAZY UCHIHA?"

Startled, Sasuke and the men all glanced up. Sasuke only caught a glimpse of a slim figure before the figure lunged down and swiftly knocked out all the men before Sasuke could even comprehend what had occurred. Studying the figure that was now standing in front of him, with their back facing him, Sasuke noted the slim figure though the cap concealed the person's hair. But he swore that the figure had shouted Uchiha.

"You…"

The figure reached up and slowly took their cap off and turned to face him.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You!"

* * *

**Liked it? XD I think this chapter was longer than the others…so I ATTEMPTED to make it longer~ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I'm just making all this up as I go along…**

**Thank you for all those who wrote reviews, they were really nice XD Thank you very much yoyshaia-chan for your review XD You're really very nice and thanks for the offer but I don't think you should go flame him/her LOL **

**Please review~**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

"_You…"_

_The figure reached up and slowly took their cap off and turned to face him._

_Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in shock._

"_You!"_

_

* * *

_Sasuke gazed at the person in front him in shock. With a hand placed at her hip and frowning green eyes gazing back at him, Sakura was definitely and beyond pissed. She wore a loose shirt, concealing any sight of feminine curves and shorts but Sasuke still found her amazingly bewitching. Realizing where he was, Sasuke glanced at the fallen men around her before looking back up at her. He hadn't even seen her knock the men unconscious.

"Uchiha…what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Sakura, glaring defiantly at him. Struggling to stand up, Sasuke paid no attention to his wound and gazed at the angry pink head.

"None of your business. But what's a girl like you doing here?"

"Like hell I'd tell you!"

Sasuke sighed before remembering that she had actually saved him. But he would never say thank you to a girl…well not willingly. Taking a look at his side, he mentally winced as he saw the blood seeping through the white fabric of his shirt. Following his gaze, Sakura noticed the blood. Her anger was immediately replaced with worry as she ran towards him.

"Uchiha, are you alright?" gestured Sakura as she reached for his side. He pulled away from her and leaned against the wall.

"I'm fine…it's just a scratch" murmured Sasuke but Sakura glared at him, knowing full well that he was in pain. Looking up, Sakura smiled when the noticed the figure on the rooftop.

"Kiba! Help me down here!"

Kiba was annoyed. He had been walking with Sakura after hanging out with the others when they had heard a loud commotion. The first thing he saw was a boy, probably around his age, surrounded by that low life gang that claimed to own that area. But he had been surprised when Sakura had gasped. It had startled him when Sakura had leaped down the roof to the ledges before landing on the floor to save the guy.

Now here he was, _helping _the guy to the hangout. Glancing to his side, Kiba noted how Sakura seemed extremely worried about the guy. It was just a knife wound and it had just scrapped the surface, not deep enough to kill the guy. Kiba frowned as the guy shifted slightly.

"Uchiha, you are a complete idiot!" commented Sakura as Kiba's eyes widened. He was sure that she had just said Uchiha! Kiba studied the boy and realized that the boy looked a bit like a younger version of Itachi. Even if he was friends with Itachi, it didn't change the fact that he still thought Itachi was an arrogant ass and that Itachi was considered Sakura's romantic partner.

"…You know him Sak?" asked Kiba as Sakura looked back up at him, surprised. "Yeah, he's this egoistic jerk from my school" replied Sakura, an irritated expression plastered onto her angelic features. As they helped him through the door, Kiba and Sakura ignored the immediate stares and helped the guy to a chair. Stepping back, Kiba frowned when he saw Sakura remain by the guy's side.

"Get me a bandage and antiseptic!" shouted Sakura as the members present immediately scuttled around looking for those items. Kiba watched their interaction curiously.

"It's just a scratch…"

"Uchiha, it could get infected!"

"..It's fine"

This earned an annoyed glare from Sakura.

"Will you stop being such a calm bastard and let me help you? So shut up Uchiha"

Kiba's eyes narrowed slightly as the guy chuckled and eventually nodded, immediately earning a smile from Sakura. As Ino handed Sakura the materials, Kiba watched the guy peel off his shirt for Sakura to be able to tend to his injury. Frowning, Kiba noticed the light blush on Sakura's cheeks and growled slightly.

"Chill Kiba"

Turning, Kiba took in Gaara leaning against the wall, a knowing look in his eyes. Pushing himself off the wall, Gaara strolled over to Kiba's side to watch Sakura gently place the bandage wrapping around the guy. Kiba clenched his fist unknowingly and Gaara smirked as he noticed this.

"Calm down Kiba, Sakura's already done" stated Gaara as he turned to make his way to the other end of the room where Ino and Shikamaru were. Kiba walked over to Sakura and the guy, not liking the way that the guy stared at Sakura.

"Sak…let's go. Gaara will watch over him until Itachi comes" beckoned Kiba. Sakura glanced at Kiba before looking back at the guy. Then slowly, she turned to look at the other members who were now all watching the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I'll stay with him until Itachi comes" sighed Sakura, oblivious to Kiba's frown. Kiba gazed at her for awhile before sighing and turning to look at the guy. The guy had that same arrogant look like Itachi and Kiba immediately bristled in irritation. Slouching, Kiba stood in front of the guy as the guy acknowledged him calmly.

"…I'm Kiba" greeted Kiba, glaring slightly at the guy.

"…I'm Sasuke…"

Kiba noted how Sakura sashayed off to chat with the others and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're Itachi's brother right? Looks exactly like him"

Sasuke frowned.

"Kiba, what is your relationship with Sakura?"

Gaara studied Kiba and Sasuke out of his green eyes before turning away to greet the pink haired girl coming his way. He hurriedly finished off his alcohol and stubbed out his cigarette before Sakura reached him. Last thing he wanted was for her to get drunk and he didn't like the idea of her smoking. As he watched her approach him, he couldn't help but think she still looked so much like the first time he had seen her. That same angelic face and confident stride.

But Gaara knew that she had changed. Those entrancing viridian eyes that used to be so innocent and naïve were now mature and knowledgeable. Almost as if she had lived too much of life and seen many things despite her young age. Her hair that now brushed her shoulders was once so long that it fell like silk to her waist.

He sighed.

That's right. He remembered that she had cut her hair after that incident and closed up her feelings. She hadn't wanted to talk to anyone else and the only people she stayed with were him, Kiba and Itachi. He almost smirked to himself as he remembered how much Sakura disliked Uchiha's yet it was ironic that she was romantically linked to the most arrogant one of them all.

"Gaara? Are you alright?"

Glancing to his right, he studied how Sakura watched him, concerned.

"That younger Uchiha all right?" gestured Gaara, leaning back against the wall. Turning to look at her reaction, he was slightly surprised to see her features soften a little and he immediately felt his heart clench as he caught a glimpse of her former self. For some reason, in that instance, he felt a strong dislike to that younger Uchiha. He had never seen her look at someone in that way.

No…that wasn't right.

She had looked at _him _in that way.

Stiffening, Gaara remembered the boy that had caused the whole incident and sighed. That was the reason why Sakura never grew romantically attached to someone and the reason why members of the gang knew their place. It was also the reason why Kiba would never say anything romantic to Sakura. Gaara watched Sakura as she watched Kiba talking to the younger Uchiha.

No…it was fine just being by her side.

After all, she had been the one that had been his light.

_Flashback:_

"_Go to hell, you brat!" hollered the man as he raised his hand to hit the boy trembling on the floor. Gaara struggled to stand up as he readied himself for the upcoming abuse. He closed his eyes…but the hit never came. Surprised, Gaara opened his eyes and saw a broad back, defending him. _

"_Who…?"_

_Taking in the scene before him, Gaara noticed the drunk man unconscious in the corner and the man before him turning around. Gaara swallowed dryly as the boy before him studied him. The boy was slim but well built and Gaara guessed probably a few years older than him. But something…no…someone else caught his eye._

_A girl was now next to him, holding out her hand to him. _

_Long pink locks cascaded to her waist and she reminded him of an angel, especially with that white summer dress that contrasted against the dimly lit room. Not to mention, that she looked powerful with two boys standing on either side of her. The one that had defended him watched him calmly while the other boy with brown hair studied him warmly. Gaara studied the hand in front of him._

_It was fair and smooth._

"_Come…he won't hurt you again" smiled the girl gently, her tone beckoning. Glancing up, Gaara felt himself drown in her eyes._

_Those green eyes were so soft, so gentle, so caring. He felt that he could go anywhere with her and stay by her. No one had ever been this kind to him before and many questions ran through his head but at this moment and in this time…he took his chance._

_Reaching up, he accepted her hand._

_As she smiled brightly, Gaara felt a blush creep on his face as he made a vow. He vowed that he would do whatever he had to in order to protect that smile._

Gaara sighed. So much for that vow. He hadn't been able to protect that smile at all.

"Gaara?"

He turned to acknowledge her and she smiled gently. Yes now her smile was always like that. Just a smile with sad eyes.

"Sak…let me see your wrist"

Surprised, Sakura held it up for him to see and he gently ran his thumb over the scar before remembering something.

"You saved that Sasuke guy right?" stated Gaara blankly as Sakura nodded, confused. Gaara frowned inwardly.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't strain yourself like that" lectured Gaara as he instinctively took out a cigarette to light up. Grinning, Sakura swiftly nicked his cigarette and inhaled it slowly.

"Bugger off Gaara, you're starting to sound like a parent or sibling"

Yeah…parent or sibling.

Gaara turned away.

That was probably the only way that Sakura would ever think of him.

* * *

The ride back home was a quiet one not that Sasuke really minded. The feel of Sakura's fingers on his side when she had tended to his wound soothed whatever pain he was feeling. She was an intriguing person he had to admit. One moment she was furious at him and the next moment she was worrying about him. But that sort of place and those people around her surprised him. He knew that she wasn't exactly an angel but seeing people with tattoo's, piercings, smoking, drinking and making out was not exactly what he had expected Sakura to be involved in. Then there was that Kiba guy who seemed to be close to Sakura. Too close. If he remembered correctly, that guy said that Sakura and him were just childhood friends.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Sasuke"

Glancing up, Sasuke turned to look at his brother who had spoken. His face was expressionless as usual and stared in front of him as he drove the car.

"What?" smirked Sasuke as he noticed how Itachi's fingers seemed to clench a bit more tightly on the steering wheel. He had been surprised how his calm and collected brother had strolled so confidently into the hangout almost as if he had been there before. But it irritated him how Itachi had first gone to talk to Sakura before reaching him with a disapproving frown.

"What were you doing there?" questioned Itachi blankly, voice void of any emotion.

"…Nothing. Sakura just helped me with my injury"

Sasuke didn't understand why his brother was questioning him because he was pretty sure that Sakura had told Itachi everything that had happened.

"Is that all? You didn't go near their hangout for any specific reason?"

Okay now Sasuke was sure that there must be something up with his brother if Itachi was actually talking more and asking questions.

"What's with the questions?"

"…Don't worry. It's nothing"

* * *

Sitting on the roof, Sakura gazed up at the night sky. Smoking, Sakura lay down on the roof to think. What was it about the younger Uchiha that caught her interest…? He was a conceited, stuck up, arrogant jerk. But yet he reminded her so much…of _him._

The way he talked.

The way he acted.

Sasuke Uchiha was reminding her of her past. As she looked up at the lone star in the sky, she smiled bittersweetly. No matter how much that Uchiha reminded her of _him, _it didn't change the fact that Sasuke was not _him _and would never be _him. _

Taking a long drag from her cigarette, Sakura glanced down at her long scar on her wrist before looking back up at the star.

"What do I do now…Akira…?"

* * *

**Liked it? Thank you for all the reviews and I tried to type this chapter as fast as I could which is hard when I'm making this all up along the way…LOL this chapter is longer than the others which is pretty good since I TRIED to make it longer. Once again, thanks heaps for all the reviews!**

**Review please XD**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (If I did I would have made Karin disappear already…)

_Recap:_

_Taking a long drag from her cigarette, Sakura glanced down at her long scar on her wrist before looking back up at the star._

"_What do I do now…Akira…?"_

_

* * *

_Naruto sighed as he watched his beloved princess chat animatedly with her friends as they strolled through the hallways of the school. He wasn't surprised that students stopped just to gape at the group of girls strolling through the corridors. Naruto watched how Sakura pushed a strand of her pink locks behind her ear as she smiled a bright smile. The way she walked practically exuded confidence and maturity.

"What are you all dazed out for dobe?"

Turning around, Naruto glared at the smirking face of Sasuke. The sound of fan girls cheering on the side for Sasuke further enhanced his irritation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow arrogantly as Naruto mumbled something incoherent.

"Teme, what the hell? Don't interrupt me when I'm watching my princess!"

Sasuke almost sighed at his friend's idiocy. Seriously, he couldn't even remember the reason why he was even friends with the idiot, ramen loving fool.

"Dobe that sounds like you're stalking her…" drawled Sasuke as he sauntered off calmly to retrieve his books from his locker.

"WHAT? HEY I'M NOT STALKING HER!"

Fuming, Naruto turned back only to be faced by a number of wide eyed gazes. Glancing bashfully at his princess, he noticed how she paid him no attention but was staring somewhere else, curiosity apparent on her features. Curious, Naruto turned to gaze at what she was staring at but only saw Sasuke's retreating back. Naruto thought for a moment.

No way…she couldn't be interested in that arrogant jerk could she…?

Turning back, he sighed when he noticed that the groups of girls, along with his princess, were gone.

* * *

Sakura reached up to obtain the novel that was on the higher shelves of the library. She had come to the library for some peace and quiet because she felt that she was going to go crazy if she heard another word about perfumes and the latest brands. Those girls were so superficial.

Sakura easily knew that if she hadn't been rich, they wouldn't even associate with her which just made them even more fun to manipulate. Finally retrieving the book, Sakura made her way to a corner of the library that was next to a beautiful arched window. She sighed as she opened the book.

But she couldn't concentrate.

When she had seen Sasuke this morning, she felt worried about his wound. But that was all there was wasn't it? She was merely worried and curious about him. After all, she still wanted to know what he had been doing in that kind of neighbourhood anyway. Glancing at her wrist, she smiled sadly.

That's right.

The last thing she needed was to fall in love again.

Running her slim fingers through her hair, she gazed out the window only to see girls giggling as they gossiped about something. How annoying.

"Well, well, what a surprise to see you here"

Sakura instantly frowned. She knew that arrogant, husky voice that could send shivers down any girl's spine excluding her. Turning slowly to glare at the smirking boy in front of her, she spat out one word.

"Uchiha"

Sasuke continued smirking which made Sakura even more irritated. Darn him, he was too delicious to look at. Sakura stood up to leave before Sasuke caught her wrist and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Running away, Haruno…?"

Sakura turned and glared at him angrily, ignoring the fact that she had actually enjoyed him whispering in her ear. She didn't remember ever feeling that way when Itachi whispered to her. Sakura contemplated snapping back at him with a witty remark before remembering that she was in the _school library _where there were two reasons why she couldn't act like her usual self.

First reason was that if she started shouting at him in the library, it would draw attention to them and most likely ruin her perfect image.

Second reason was that there were students in the library who were currently staring at the two in fascination.

Instead she opted for a sweet smile as she leaned forward so that no one else could hear her.

"Uchiha…I'm very busy so…get lost" hissed Sakura, not knowing that the way that they looked like a couple from the students views. Sasuke smirked and pulled Sakura even closer, knowing that she couldn't do anything since there were students there. Sakura glared angrily and instantly tried to pull away.

But Sasuke would not let her go.

Instead, he ran his fingers through her hair, languishing in the soft silky locks that met his touch. It was strange how her hair was so soft yet Sakura had the coldest look in her green eyes.

"Let me go, teme" snapped Sakura, her eyes narrowing even further.

"I refuse to"

Sakura was extremely ticked off right now and was practically fuming that she did not expect Sasuke to lean down and claim her lips. Eyes widening in surprise, her first choice was to pull away which failed as his hold around her shoulders kept her in place. She didn't know what to do. His lips were so warm and so tempting but she attempted to not melt into his embrace.

She would never let him win.

Sasuke pulled away, pleased with himself. He smirked at the furious girl and gently leaned down to nip her ear. This proceeded to further amplify the idea that they were a couple to the other students who were now gaping at them in wide eyed fascination.

"You're an ass Uchiha! So get a life and leave me alone!" hissed Sakura, trying to erase the memory of that kiss.

Releasing her slowly, he turned to walk off before turning back to glance at the furious girl.

"My wound is fine, S-A-K-U-R-A" smirked Sasuke teasingly as he strolled off confidently.

Sakura glared after him before realizing that there were students looking at her. Turning to look at the students, she immediately acted like a blushing and embarrassed girl and clutched the hem of her shirt as she smiled sheepishly.

"Um…sorry for that view" blushed Sakura as she glanced downwards knowing full well that this would make her look like sweet and innocent as students instantly came to her side to reassure her that it was fine and that she had nothing to be shy about. Damn that stupid Uchiha…

* * *

"Uchiha, don't you have any alcohol here?" mumbled Gaara as he stretched onto the leather couch of Itachi's office. Kiba was leaning in an armchair, flipping through a business magazine that held absolutely no interest for him but he had nothing else to do.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge" answered Itachi blankly as he looked through his computer with a blank expression. As Gaara made his way to the fridge, he leaned over to see what Itachi was up to. Usually, Itachi would leave his work to the last minute but he seemed so intent right now.

"Gaara, pass me one" gestured Kiba before standing up and strolling over to Gaara and Itachi. Gaara silently passed Kiba one as Itachi looked up from his work to look at Kiba.

"Hey Kiba…"

Kiba raised his eyebrow questioningly as Gaara continued trying to make sense of what Itachi was doing on his computer.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

Itachi frowned slightly, almost thoughtful, which served to only heighten both Gaara's and Kiba's curiosity.

"Kiba…would you be able to hack into my brother's computer and block certain things?" asked Itachi as Gaara almost choked on his drink and Kiba frowned.

"Block…? Wouldn't your brother have a security code or something?" questioned Kiba, thinking. Gaara sighed. It was strange for the arrogant Uchiha that they had known for years to suddenly ask a favor considering that he was so independent. But if it was computers that Itachi needed help with…Gaara almost chuckled to himself. But it must be something important if Itachi really needed to get help.

"Kiba…I know Sasuke has a security system on it. That's why I asked you"

Kiba ran his fingers through his hair as Gaara returned back to the couch. When it came to technological stuff, Gaara was definitely not interested.

"…Fine…I'll help" sighed Kiba as he leaned over to take control of Itachi's computer. Itachi smirked.

"It should be no problem for you Kiba…after all you used to be ranked number one in the nation for your studies" smirked Itachi as both him and Gaara watched Kiba's fingers fly across the keyboard with such speed and precision that no one would have expected from Kiba's laid back good looks and his drinking and smoking habits.

"What about you Gaara? Going to help?" grinned Kiba as he glanced up from the computer momentarily as Itachi glanced at Gaara from the corner of his eye. Gaara glanced up and looked at them blankly for a moment.

"Yeah sure…"

It really had been a long time since they had used their talents but it was almost sad. As Itachi watched Kiba tell Gaara what to do, he sighed. They were just missing Sakura and…_him. _Reaching for a drink, Itachi thought of Sakura again. He knew that she loved him but not in the way that he had always wanted her to.

Itachi was no fool.

He knew that stupid little brother of his was interested in Sakura. But even if he knew that Sakura didn't love him in that way, he didn't want to give up and there was no way that Sakura would even fall in love with Sasuke. After all…she was still in love with _him…_

Yes…there was only one person who had Sakura's heart.

Only _him. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke smirked as he made his way through the cafeteria to Naruto who seemed quite confused and lost. He could hear whispering and murmuring and was surprised to see Sakura and her "friends" sitting at the table right next to where Naruto and him usually sat.

"Hey dobe" smirked Sasuke as Naruto glanced up at him wide eyed. He could hear Sakura giggling with her group about something. As he sat down at the table, Naruto instantly leaned over and gestured to him.

"Hey teme! I just heard something weird! People are saying that you and Sakura are dating!" exclaimed Naruto, his eyes wide with disbelief. Sasuke smirked. He knew that the incident at the library would cause rumors like this to spread. Casting a glance over at Sakura, he noted how she was refusing to look at him.

"Dobe…what do you think?"

Naruto sat there for a moment, trying to think whether or not his cold friend would actually be dating the most beautiful and sweetest girl in Konoha High.

"No way! You and Sakura could never happen!" laughed Naruto, oblivious to the irritation that crossed Sasuke's handsome features.

"Wow really? What do you think Sakura?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the group of girls who were now leaning forward to hear whatever Sakura had to say. Sasuke watched as Sakura took a deep breath and smiled softly, her eyes gentle much to Sasuke's surprise. Whatever Sakura was going to say had to be truthful if her eyes were like that.

"I…do not believe that true love lasts forever"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he studied how her eyes held such a pained sadness. The girls instantly gasped and leaned forward curiously.

"Eh? Why not Sakura?" asked a girl, wide eyed.

Sakura smiled again as she whispered gently.

"True love…is something that is merely an illusion. Illusions can not last forever and can shatter right before your eyes. It is something that can hurt and can cause you pain. If true love is an illusion, then how can it last forever?"

* * *

"_I love you so much!" giggled Sakura as she threw her arms around the boy as he grinned and wrapped his arms around her gently._

"_I know…I love you too.."_

"_Promise to stay by me?"_

"_For all of eternity and the rest of my life…I will protect and love you"_

"…_Thank you…Akira…"_

_

* * *

_

**I hoped you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews! I absolutely loved them XD I attempted to update faster as well so the quality of this chapter may not be as good as the others XD ****Oh by the way MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**Review please! XD**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (if I did, Sakura would have more fanboys than just Lee XD)

_Recap:_

"_True love…is something that is merely an illusion. Illusions can not last forever and can shatter right before your eyes. It is something that can hurt and can cause you pain. If true love is an illusion, then how can it last forever?"_

_

* * *

_

Sakura walked slowly back home, her short pink locks dancing gently in the breeze. She had said too much yesterday yet everyone still crowded around her and some of the girls were even attempting to set her up with some other boys. But thanks to that stupid rumor about her dating the arrogant Uchiha, everyone believed that she was taken. For that split moment and in that time, Sakura had made the mistake of letting her guard down but that question and topic about true love had struck something deep inside her heart. Sighing, Sakura decided that she would skip out going to the hang out today. Her speech yesterday had brought up some of her past memories and she really didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Sak…"

Turning slightly, Sakura immediately recognized the voice of Kiba as he stood behind her, watching after her. Smiling gently, she walked back to him. Kiba didn't need to see her face to know that something was wrong. Running his fingers through his hair, he gently took her hand much to her surprise.

"What are you thinking about Sak…? That troubled face doesn't suit you" grinned Kiba reassuringly.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Kiba had always had that effect on her. He always managed to cheer her up with even the slightest look and he had sacrificed so much just to remain by her side. If there was anyone that she could talk to…it would always be Kiba. Leaning against him slightly as they walked, she took comfort in the mere warmth of him. No matter how cold the season was, it always intrigued her how Kiba always managed to stay warm.

"Kiba…I keep thinking about the past now…" murmured Sakura, absently. Kiba's eyes widened slightly before his hazel brown eyes softened again.

"Aah…then do you want to let it all out and talk with me? After all I have shared most of your past…" beckoned Kiba as they neared her house, well more like a mansion. Sakura glanced at him surprised before she let a small smile spread across her pretty features.

"Sure…if it's you Kiba…then I can talk to you"

* * *

As Sasuke leaned back against his chair, he thought about Sakura's little speech in the cafeteria. She had looked so sad and pained, almost as if something in her past had contributed to her negative image about true love. Sasuke frowned unconsciously. This just made him even more curious about her.

Touching his lips, he allowed a grin to steal over his lips. Sakura's lips had been soft and warm. He had to admit, that kissing Sakura had been one of his greatest pleasures but now he just had to think of other ways that he could have chances to kiss her.

Remembering Sakura and gymnastics, Sasuke reached for his laptop. He wondered if he would be able to find out any more information about her if he searched more. After all, if she was a world champion gymnast, then there should be a lot written about her.

He frowned.

The site he had been trying to look at had been blocked. But he didn't understand how it could be blocked when he had set up a security system that enabled him to view all sites. Attempting to look at another site, he frowned once again when it was blocked. It seemed that everything that had to do with Sakura and gymnastics was blocked which served to further annoy him.

Someone must have tampered with his security system.

He thought carefully. The first person that came to mind was his older brother but it couldn't be. Even if his brother was considered a genius, he excelled in finance and businesses not computers and technology. Even Sasuke was better at computers than his brother.

"Whoever it was…I bet that Itachi had something to do with it…" growled Sasuke as he stood up and made his way to Itachi's room. Ignoring all the maids who bowed down in a sign of respect, Sasuke opened Itachi's bedroom door angrily.

"So, my little brother has come to visit me?"

Sasuke glared at the figure seated comfortable in the arm chair. Itachi, with a smirk apparent on his face, slowly stood up as Sasuke glared at him.

"Cut the crap Itachi! What the hell did you do to my computer?" growled Sasuke as Itachi watched him calmly.

"Me? I did nothing" smirked Itachi as he shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke frowned once more.

"I'm sure you didn't but you must be involved somehow!" snapped Sasuke.

Itachi watched him coolly.

"…"

Sasuke glared daggers at his older brother. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of his brother but it had been worth a try. Turning on his heel, he walked back to his room, determined to fix his security system. He could always find out more about Sakura at the library. As he opened the door to his room, he thought about that brown haired boy that was so close to Sakura. He was sure that the boy's name was Kiba or something like that. Sighing, he turned to his computer before his eyes widened in realization.

Wait…Kiba…that name sounded familiar…

That's right! Now he remembered! Even if his brother had blocked all the sites on gymnastics and Sakura, he could still look for other information.

As he flipped through the sites, he almost grinned when he found the information he was searching for. It was exactly as he thought.

Kiba had been the boy who always came first in all national exams and was known as a genius. But if Sasuke remembered correctly, Kiba had refused all scholarships to go overseas and never sat for another national exam. He had stopped and resigned from his glory as a genius without any word of reason. Sasuke remembered the boy, smoking and drinking, looking relaxed and comfortable in that sort of area.

_That _boy was a genius?

Sasuke almost scoffed at the revelation. So that was where the supposed genius had disappeared to and that's how he had ended up. Sasuke frowned slightly as he thought about it. It was weird how a genius would suddenly stop…

Sasuke scrolled down the web page and found what he had somewhat expected. Kiba had mysteriously dropped out of all competitions…4 years ago.

Sasuke frowned. Why did that number four sound so familiar…? Then it hit him.

Sakura had resigned from gymnastics at the height of her glory 4 years ago as well. Sasuke thought carefully. It couldn't just be a coincidence that Kiba and Sakura were childhood friends and had both disappeared from their peak of glory at the same time 4 years ago. Somehow, Sasuke felt that there was a lot more to their past then he could ever have imagined. As he remembered Sakura's close interaction with Itachi, Sasuke had a feeling that his older brother knew a lot about her but Sasuke knew he couldn't just go directly up to Itachi and ask him.

No…he would have to figure out another way to obtain his information.

* * *

"Your brother is interesting" smirked Gaara as he stepped through the window of Itachi's room. He only bothered coming to Itachi's place because he had alcohol and some really exotic cigarettes not to mention Itachi wasn't annoying. Itachi glanced up from his computer and smirked knowingly.

"Lucky you didn't get caught by him" mused Itachi as Gaara slumped into the armchair that Itachi had previously occupied. Gaara sighed as he cast a lazy glance over at Itachi.

"Give me a warning next time. I barely escaped from his room" drawled Gaara as he leaned back into the arm chair, relishing in its comfort.

"Yeah, did you plant it?" questioned Itachi as he opened up his computer to scroll through his work.

"Yeah it's in there but you're gonna need Kiba's help"

Itachi smirked. They had specifically planted a listening bug into Sasuke's room to enable them to hear if he was planning anything to learn more about Sakura. A lack of privacy but they had to go to this extent. By using Kiba's intelligence to hack into Sasuke's computer system and play around with it and Gaara's swift agility to infiltrate Sasuke's room to plant the device, they had managed to prevent Sasuke from learning anything about Sakura's past for now.

"…Sasuke is getting way too curious" mumbled Itachi as he leaned back in his chair as Gaara glanced at Itachi blankly before sighing and standing up. As he made his way to the window, Gaara cast a look over his shoulder at the older Uchiha before turning to open the window.

"Uchiha…don't you think you should tell Sak that your brother is attempting to research her past?" asked Gaara thoughtfully, leaning against the window sill so that he could smoke.

Itachi frowned slightly.

"Why trouble her even further? This is merely a minor disturbance" shrugged Itachi easily.

"But…she is involved in this. She should know"

Itachi kept quiet.

"No…do not burden her anymore. She still hasn't overcome her last problem…" murmured Itachi as Gaara easily slipped out of Itachi's window without a backward glance.

"…Whatever Uchiha"

* * *

"Kiba…?" prodded Sakura gently as Kiba sat there, an odd expression on his face. Taking a slow breath, Kiba reached out gently to stroke her cheek.

"You're saying…that the younger Uchiha…reminds you of…Akira?" mumbled Kiba, trying to understand what she had said. Sakura nodded, slightly confused.

Kiba shook his head.

He did see a certain resemblance but he couldn't say anything since he hardly knew the guy. Turning, he saw Sakura sway slightly and instantly grabbed her shoulders. "Sak? You ok?" questioned Kiba, worry apparent on his features as Sakura softly patted his hand.

"I'm fine. But I…miss _him_ so much" mumbled Sakura, her voice breaking slightly as she glanced downwards. Kiba felt his heart clench and unconsciously frowned at her sudden vulnerability. It was at times like these, that Kiba no longer saw the confident girl but the fallen angel that was just as fragile as any porcelain doll. This weak side of her...whenever she was vulnerable…she never went to Itachi or Gaara…she only ever went to Kiba. But Kiba knew that even if he was special to Sakura, he would never be able to replace the one person who held Sakura's heart and who constantly filled her thoughts.

The one boy.

Akira...

As Kiba slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura to comfort her, he remembered the times when it had been all of them together. When their days had been filled with laughter and joking. When none of them knew the pain that the future could bring. A time when they hadn't turned to alcohol or smoking to relax themselves. A time when they had been in their glory and had used their talents to reach the top. A time when their world had only revolved around each other. But there was no use dwelling in the past when the past was something that you could never bring back. All that was left for all of them were the memories of their past when they had all been together and were still young and innocent.

"Sak…don't cry…"

Time had moved forward.

"Kiba…I want Akira…here…"

But…it had not moved completely.

* * *

"_Kiba? What are you doing?" _

"_Studying"_

"_How boring…come on Kiba"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"…_To Sakura of course. To the others"_

_Looking up, Kiba saw a giggling girl doing handstands with an amused Uchiha watching her and a red haired boy sleeping on the grass. Grinning happily, Kiba turned to look at the boy that was leading him to the group. _

_But all he saw was the boy's back._

_That broad back that held the boy confidently._

_That strong back that Kiba was sure would never falter._

_But now he could no longer see that boy's face._

_He watched the boy hug the girl as she smiled brightly up at him, her long pink hair blowing in the breeze. That smile that Kiba was sure only that boy could bring to the girl's face._

"_Kiba! Come and join us! Drop that boring book for a second!"_

_Kiba laughed. The area was filled with the children's laughter as Kiba walked forward._

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm coming…Akira…"_

_

* * *

_

**HI! XD I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Um…sorry if there wasn't much in this chapter but I kind of had a writer's block but it turned out okay I suppose XD Woot! I'm so happy! On school holidays now, no work, no assignments! Awesome! So sad though, I'm leaving my friends behind because I'm moving schools next year…Oh well, I'll personally go drop by my old school every now and then XDD Mwahaha I'll go pester my old teachers XD LOL**

**Oh! I'm just writing strange stuff now! Yeah…I shall never eat sugar when writing XD Right…I should stop…Well, anyways, thanks for all the awesome reviews once again since you people are all totally awesome! Oooh by the way, just out of curiosity, who is starting to get pissed off with Sasuke's whole (I'll-kill-everyone-in-konoha-thing) in Naruto shippuden? Because some of my friends who used to love him now totally hate him XD**

**Review please~**

**3 s2Cherry Blossom s2**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

"_Sak…don't cry…"_

_Time had moved forward._

"_Kiba…I want Akira…here…"_

_But…it had not moved completely._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke leaned against the window sill, an annoyed expression plastered onto his features. He had just seen Sakura enter Itachi's room and he remembered how close they had been in her last visit.

"Damn" frowned Sasuke as he banged his fist against the window in frustration. There was no way that he would let Itachi and Sakura stay in the same room for a long period of time. Turning on his heel, he walked purposefully to his older brother's room before banging on it. As the door opened, Sasuke saw Sakura perched on Itachi's table with her hair slightly messed up and lips slightly swollen. She also held a cigarette delicately in her slim fingers as she cast him a lazy glance. Forcing himself to take his eyes away from her, he turned to look at his older brother who had opened the door.

Itachi smirked back at him, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Is there something you want Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Sasuke remained calm as he fought down his irritation.

"Yeah, dad says he wants to speak to you about the business preparations"

That was partly true. Their father had wished to talk to Itachi about business but he had not actually specified _when_. But Sasuke figured that Itachi didn't need to know about that little bit of information.

Itachi just continued smirking.

"What a coincidence, that dad wants to speak to me when I have a _certain _visitor" drawled Itachi as he made his way past Sasuke to head downstairs to their father's office. Sasuke cursed inwardly. Damn, Itachi definitely knew. Looking up, Sasuke saw Sakura looking at him through slightly narrowed eyes as she jumped off Itachi's table to sit on the couch.

Sasuke smirked.

"So…Sakura…what brings you here?" smirked Sasuke as he sat next to her on the couch, earning him an icy look from the pink haired vixen.

"None of your business, Uchiha" snapped Sakura as Sasuke studied her angry expression. She really was adorable when she was angry though he would never admit it to her.

"Last names again Haruno? Didn't we already share a kiss?" smirked Sasuke as she swiveled around to send him a death glare, her cigar now stubbed out.

"You stole a kiss! I never responded" snarled Sakura, moving further away from him.

"Ahh but you wanted to"

"Never"

"Then shall we try again?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she attempted to register what he had just said. Not fully comprehending what was going on, she found her lips connected with the younger Uchiha's lips.

Again.

Roughly, Sasuke pulled her closer and tighter as she attempted to squirm out of his embrace.

"L-let…g-go…ahh…U-Uchiha" stammered Sakura between kisses as Sasuke continued to hold her captive. Sasuke was stronger than he looked and being wrapped in his toned arms made Sakura want to melt but she ignored the sensations that he sent through her. No matter how thrilling they were.

Sasuke finally pulled away and smirked at his masterpiece.

Sakura's hair was even more messier, her eyes slightly clouded and her lips even more swollen than before. He felt quite proud that he had been the cause of her current disheveled look.

"I'm curious about something…Sak" drawled Sasuke as he nipped her earlobe sensually. For some reason, Sakura couldn't move. It was almost as if she was in a dream and time had slowed down.

"Why quit gymnastics?"

That snapped Sakura out of her trance. Pulling away from him, she gaped at him in shock as he gazed at her.

"You…Uchiha! How do you know about that?"

Sasuke gazed at her calmly. He hadn't expected her reaction to be like this which made him even more intrigued.

"Tell me. Why quit when you were so good?" asked Sasuke, ignoring her question. Sakura continued staring at him wide eyed before remembering where she was and composing herself.

"It's none of your business" shrugged Sakura, regaining her calm composure once more which made Sasuke slightly irritated. Before Sasuke could retort back at her, a voice interrupted them.

"That's right. It's none of your business"

Turning, Sasuke saw his older brother leaning against the doorway, a frown apparent on his features and his eyes as cold as ice. Before he could say anything, Sakura stood up and made her way past Sasuke to get to the door.

As she walked past, something caught Sasuke's attention that he had never noticed before. There on her slim white wrist was a long pinkish red scar. Curious, Sasuke leaned forward slightly to study it more but Sakura hurriedly made her way past him.

"I'm going now Itachi" stated Sakura as she began to walk passed him. Sasuke watched as Itachi quickly leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips before letting her continue walking.

Once Sakura was gone, Itachi turned to look at Sasuke. His face was now expressionless as usual though Sasuke noticed how his eyes were still icy cold.

"Sasuke, get out of my room now" ordered Itachi, a threat underlying his words as Sasuke glared at him and walked out. Now he was even more determined to discover more about Sakura and her past.

* * *

Kiba took a long drag from his cigarette as he watched the many people strolling around below. Gaara sat beside him on the roof, propped up on his elbows.

"It's freezing" commented Gaara as Kiba shrugged in response. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura had said. It still unnerved him the way that Sakura had been so vulnerable the night before.

Gaara glanced at him from the corner of his eye and sighed before reaching over for one of the beers that they had brought with them.

"Want any?" asked Gaara, holding out a can of booze for Kiba who shook his head. He didn't particularly like smoking and drinking at the same time. He didn't mind drinking and smoking but definitely not at the same time.

"Hey Gaara, remember when we were kids?" asked Kiba, his eyes gazing into the distance as if lost in his own thoughts. Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at Kiba now.

"Yeah I remember"

Kiba sighed as his head dipped slightly.

"Remember Akira?" grinned Kiba, closing his eyes.

Gaara nodded, "Of course".

Opening his eyes once more, Kiba turned and looked at Gaara, his expression serious yet confused at the same time.

"Sak says…that the younger Uchiha reminds her of Akira…" mumbled Kiba as Gaara almost choked on his alcohol. Thinking, Gaara tried to come up with a response to that revelation but nothing came to mind so he tried to think of how that younger Uchiha could possibly resemble their childhood friend. Actually it had been so long, that he found it quite hard to remember what Akira was like at all. There were only pieces of memories left and all those memories were precious to Gaara.

_Flashback:_

_Leaning back, Gaara lazily opened one eye and glanced at the boy who had seated himself beside him. The boy's face was slightly turned, his gaze on the pink haired girl laughing and spinning around. _

"_What's up, Akira?" asked Gaara as he slowly got up. _

"…_Nothing much. Just wondering what you're doing here when you're not joining the rest of us" explained Akira, shrugging his shoulders, still not turning around to face Gaara. Gaara smirked at Akira as he stood up. _

"_What's everyone doing anyway?" smirked Gaara. He heard Akira laugh. Running his fingers through his hair, Akira chuckled._

"_Being idiots of course. Well, except for Sak that is"_

_Gaara almost grinned at the fondness in his friend's voice as he spoke of the pink haired girl that had held out her hand to Gaara before. _

"_You're always favoring Sak! It's because you love her don't you?" teased Gaara._

"…"

_Gaara tilted his head slightly as Akira stood up to walk before he heard Akira laugh once more. Gaara was surprised when Akira responded to his teasing._

"_Yeah…I love her. Sak is my most important person in this world"_

Gaara closed his eyes. Those times had been fun and peaceful. Akira had been like Sakura's knight in shining armor and he was always protecting Sakura. It had been Akira's strong, confident back that Gaara had first seen when he had stood in front of Gaara to protect him. But even if they had all been childhood friends…Sakura and Akira seemed to be in a world of their own. They had understood each other better than anyone else and everyone knew they loved and trusted each other completely. But it had been that protection and love that had led to that incident that had changed all their lives.

Gaara glanced down.

Even till this day, the night of the incident was always imprinted in his mind. It was not a sight that he could ever forget.

"Gaara…do you think he resembles Akira?" asked Kiba, interrupting Gaara's thoughts. Taking another swig from his alcohol bottle, Gaara glanced at Kiba who was frowning while he smoked.

"…Can't say. I don't know that younger Uchiha that well" replied Gaara blankly as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you're right" mumbled Kiba, almost as if lost in his own thoughts. Gaara cast a knowing glance in Kiba's direction before sighing.

"You know don't you? That Sak can never love you in that way" stated Gaara absently, startling Kiba out of his serious trance.

"Yeah…I know. No one can ever replace Akira after all" responded Kiba, his eyes conveying his disappointment and hurt.

That was the sad truth that they all knew.

Sakura only had one heart and that heart already whole heartedly belonged to…Akira.

* * *

Itachi sighed as he slumped on to the couch. Running his fingers through his jet black hair, Itachi thought back to this afternoon. He had been lucky to walk back into his room just after his little brother had asked Sakura about the reason she had quit gymnastics.

It had been way to close for comfort and he couldn't risk it again. Itachi knew that Sakura wouldn't say anything but it would have definitely put pressure on her and he didn't want to cause her any problems. Leaning down, Itachi reached for his personal folder and smiled sadly as he looked at the photo that was clipped on the other side of his front cover.

It was a photo of him when he was younger with Sakura, Gaara, Kiba and…Akira.

There was Kiba with his arm across Sakura's shoulders with a huge smile on his face and Gaara was grinning behind Sakura. Itachi glanced at himself for a second before he traced Sakura's happy face on the photo. That smile that was so bright…it had only been in that time that she had been able to smile like that. Sakura was smiling happily as she clutched the arm of a boy with striking blue eyes and jet black hair.

Akira.

Closing his folder, Itachi sighed. There was no use looking at the photo anymore when it wouldn't be able to bring the past back. As Itachi lay down, he thought about Sakura.

She was so precious to him…

Even if she wouldn't be able to love him in that way, Itachi just wanted to stay by her side.

He wanted to be her important person.

But he knew…one day, she would leave him.

* * *

As the butler opened the door to the mansion, Sakura stepped through, an irritated expression apparent on her pretty features. She had no idea why Sasuke knew about the gymnastics because he certainly didn't look like the type that would be interested in gymnastics. To top it all of, that ass of an Uchiha had stolen another kiss from her and she hated to admit it…but she had enjoyed it which only served to further frustrate her.

Climbing the stairs to her bedroom, she hurriedly closed her bedroom door behind her and collapsed onto the bed. All of her acting in school, attempting to ignore her attraction to the younger Uchiha and her past memories surfacing again was tiring. Sitting up, she reached for a cigarette in her pocket before stepping out onto her balcony to smoke. She bit her lip as she thought about what she had told Kiba.

Had she really said that Sasuke reminded her of Akira…?

Sasuke looked a bit like Akira and both of them could be arrogant, though in Sasuke's case, he was probably arrogant all the time. But there was something about Sasuke that reminded her so much of Akira that it hurt her yet…she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Maybe it was the way that his eyes could seem so intense but flicker with the hint of teasing like Akira's always did.

Taking a long drag of her cigarette, Sakura leaned against the balcony rail as she gazed into her room. Those golden trophies from all her triumphs in gymnastics stood gleaming on her shelves and she smiled a bitter sweet smile. Sasuke's words from this afternoon rang through her mind.

"_Why quit when you were so good?"_

She glanced down at the long scar on her wrist as she sighed and tilted her head back, her elbows leaning on the balcony rails. The reason she had left gymnastics…it wasn't because she had wanted to quit gymnastics. She had loved the sport so much with all its tricks.

No…the reason she had quit was because…

She could no longer play gymnastics.

No matter how much her heart yearned to, she wouldn't be able to participate in gymnastics anymore.

Stubbing out her cigarette, Sakura walked back into the room, her eyes pained and filled with unshed tears. Reaching over, she pressed the button to listen to her saved voice messages. There was only one saved voice message that she wanted to listen to more than anything.

She just wanted to hear _his _voice again.

That voice that was husky yet always hinted at teasing.

His laughter so warm and honest that they made her laugh too.

The voice message spoke just like it had so long ago. A distant memory…

"Hey Sak. Don't worry so much…I promise we'll never be separated because it'll always be you and me. I'll love you forever and I'll always be there to protect you. I know I say this every night but I love you and sweet dreams"

Sakura closed her eyes as she let the tears spill down her cheeks. It hurt her even now to hear his voice, to remember his touch and his eyes. She missed him so much that it hurt. She longed for him to return, to reassure her like he always did. All she had now was his voice on her answering machine.

Akira's final words before he betrayed his promise to her.

His last words before he had left her behind.

As the tears fell, Sakura fell to her knees as she clutched the hem of her shirt. She felt that empty void in her chest like she always did and her chest pained so much. Sakura was no longer that perfect girl from before. She was now a broken doll that was shattered and was beyond repair. She was a fallen angel whose wings had broken and lay useless at her sides. Those wings that would no longer be able to take her into the sky to touch the stars and fulfill her dreams.

All she truly wanted…was for someone…to fix her broken wings.

To lead her to her dreams.

To…save her.

* * *

"_The stars are so beautiful!"_

"_Reach your hand out Sak…yes like that…doesn't it seem like your holding a star?"_

"_Oh yes! You're right!"_

"_You can always touch that star just like how you will always be able to reach your dreams…with me by your side. I'll be your wings to lead you to that star"_

_Sakura giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too Sak"_

_Sakura hugged him tighter before pulling away to smile at him brightly._

"_You will forever be my wings so take me higher and higher where we can soar freely together to reach our dreams…Akira…"_

_

* * *

_

**Liked it? I hoped you did and I'm s****o glad I did another pretty fast update XD Thanks for all those awesome reviews! And yes I tried (emphasis on tried) to write a longer chapter which is probably why most of the stuff in this chapter is just boring things XD**

**Since everyone was so eager to find out a little bit more about Akira, I specially wrote some things about Akira in this chapter XD LOL oooh I keep thinking about moving schools. Like I'm really scared that I'm going to get lost on my first day which could be really bad since I'm going to be a senior…****yes…I will be a senior…ohh man I'm getting older XD but I'll be fine and sorry people but if you haven't realized, I haven't stopped with the sugar yet since I'm typing so much here! LOL**

**Yes just to add this bit before I stop typing random things (I PROMISE I'll try to stop writing random stuff) I really don't like Karin and if Sasuke ever falls for her, I swear I'll never forgive him! XD Because Sakura is way more awesome then Karin! Okay…I'm gonna stop typing now…**

**Reviews please~ (since you all are totally cool XD)**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_All she truly wanted…was for someone…to fix her broken wings._

_To lead her to her dreams._

_To…save her._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke leaned over and smirked at Sakura as she forced a sweet smile back at him. They were currently in the cafeteria and it was just the two of them at a table. Ever since that rumor of them dating, Sakura and Sasuke somehow always found themselves together or near each other. Sakura's "friends" had giggled as they sat her at table as they dragged Sasuke to sit at the same table though Sakura had no idea why they would even consider doing that. She did remember one girl saying something about how sweet it looked with the two gorgeous people dating and sitting together or something like that.

Sakura couldn't really remember.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?"

Looking up, she noted how that same trademark smirk played on the younger Uchiha's lips and glared at him from beneath her long lashes so that it wouldn't be so obvious. Before snapping back with a witty remark, she was suddenly aware of the fact that everyone's eyes were on them.

"Uchiha…we are not dating" stated Sakura, making sure that everyone heard them but Sasuke merely shrugged.

"How could you say that S-A-K-U-R-A? We've even kissed" smirked Sasuke knowingly as Sakura cursed inwardly.

Darn she should have known that the younger Uchiha would hit her back with something that could humiliate her. Not wanting to give up, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh but Uchiha, you kissed me. I did not kiss you" smiled Sakura, aware of how everyone's eyes widened slightly at this remark. But it unnerved her how Sasuke still hadn't lost his calm façade as he reached over to play with a lock of her rosette coloured hair.

"I suggest we take this conversation to a more…private place" smirked Sasuke as he stood up and dragged her by the hand out of the cafeteria. The other students merely gaped as the cafeteria doors swung shut and the star "couple" had disappeared from sight.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY UCHIHA?" shouted Sakura as she instantly recoiled from him once he had let her hand go.

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not crazy" stated Sasuke as he reached for her wrist with the scar that he had seen before.

Sakura gasped as he held her wrist up to study the long pinkish red scar, his eyes serious. She would have attempted to pull her hand away but she had learnt from previous occasions that Sasuke was strong.

Incredibly strong.

She gazed at how he studied her wrist with a concentrating boyish expression. The way that his jet black hair hung rakishly over one eye pained her as she remembered how Akira's hair used to always hang deliciously over his eye. Biting her lip, she turned away.

She couldn't stand to be with this Uchiha.

He was annoying, a jerk and reminded her way too much of Akira.

"Hey, Sakura…where did you get this scar from?" asked Sasuke as he looked up at her, his eyes intent and serious about discovering her answer. Sakura didn't want to look at him. That serious expression in his eyes was so similar to Akira's that she knew it would hurt her even more if she looked straight into his eyes.

"That…it's nothing" answered Sakura before Sasuke tilted her chin to look up at him. She decided then that she liked it better when he was being a jerk. Sasuke being serious…it unnerved her and created mixed emotions in her that confused her.

"Sakura…can't you tell me?" whispered Sasuke, his eyes beckoning as Sakura closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to gaze at the boy that she had realized reminded her so much of _him._

"No…I just got it from an accident long ago. It's nothing really"

Sasuke gazed at her.

For some reason, she seemed more vulnerable now as if something was really affecting her. It made him want to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Leaning down to kiss her, the bell rang loud and clear for the students to head back to their classes.

Moving out of his arms, Sakura turned to leave. But Sasuke's words stopped her for a moment before she turned the corner.

"Sakura. I will be here for you if you ever need to talk"

Sakura's eyes widened but she fought the urge to turn back and face him and instead turned the corner to walk away from him.

There was no way that she would ever be romantically attached to anyone ever again. Not if it caused her so much pain as it had before and not when the person you love could betray you.

No…she would not fall in love again.

Because it was all lies.

* * *

Kiba took a long drag from his cigarette as both him and Gaara relaxed in Itachi's office. They had to admit that Itachi's office was way better than their hangout even if the owner of the office was currently silent.

Gaara twitched.

"Uchiha…what the hell is up with you?" asked Gaara, breaking the silence as Kiba glanced sideways at the Uchiha.

"…"

Not getting any reply from the older Uchiha, Gaara sighed as Kiba strolled over to the armchair after having stubbed out his cigarette. There were times like these when Kiba had learnt that Itachi was usually thinking of something very serious to him if he was being extremely quiet.

"My brother…asked Sakura the reason for her quitting gymnastics" commented Itachi as he opened up a folder to continue typing his work onto the computer.

Gaara's eyes widened.

Kiba sighed. He had figured that the younger Uchiha would do something drastic.

"How was Sak?" asked Kiba, more worried about the pink haired girl that was more precious to him than anything else in the world.

"She left the room quickly" answered Itachi, running his fingers through his hair as he leaned his head against his chair. There was no point asking what Sakura was doing in Itachi's office in the first place since Kiba and Gaara could probably guess what the two of them had been doing. Gaara tensed as he turned to look away.

"It's Akira's fault…everything is all his fault" accused Gaara quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear. Kiba and Itachi's eyes widened. They had never spoken of that incident that had happened 4 years ago. That incident that had stopped Sakura from continuing gymnastics and Kiba to stop all national exams. Itachi glanced at Gaara as Kiba turned to look out the window. That accident had shattered their world into pieces and it hurt them to remember what had happened.

But Gaara was slightly right.

The origin of this whole mess…was Akira.

"Gaara...not…everything was Akira's fault" commented Kiba as he turned to gaze out the window, his eyes distant.

Gaara stood up abruptly, catching both the boys attentions as he turned to face them.

"Akira betrayed Sak didn't he? How can the two of you still defend him?" snapped Gaara, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't acting like his usual silent and stoic self. He was usually calm but whenever it came to Akira or the incident, he found himself always getting irritated. He had always admired Akira and Akira was still a precious friend even now but there was no denying that Akira had started this whole mess and to Gaara, Sakura was a lot more important.

Itachi was silent as Kiba looked down.

Itachi spoke up first in response to Gaara's question.

"Gaara…there is something you or Sak don't know about Akira's betrayal" stated Itachi as he ran his fingers through his hair, a troubled expression on his features.

Gaara glanced up, surprised. There was something he didn't know? Something that had made Kiba and Itachi constantly defend Akira.

"I…found something in Akira's house…when they were cleaning out his place" explained Kiba, his eyes sad.

"What…?" asked Gaara as he looked back and forth between the Uchiha and Kiba.

He watched as Itachi slowly opened one of his drawers and pulled out…

A dark blue notebook.

* * *

Sasuke scrolled through the photos that he had found of Sakura in gymnastics. The way she had smiled then seemed so different to the way she smiled now. She looked so happy back then that it just made him even more intrigued. In every photo, Sasuke glanced down at Sakura's wrist but so far he could see that she had no scar apparent.

He was currently in the library for Konoha High since he hadn't been able to fix his security system on his computer.

Glancing at Sakura's victory photos, Sasuke noticed something or someone that always appeared beside Sakura.

A boy with jet black hair in a similar style to Sasuke's and piercing blue eyes stood grinning next to an elated Sakura. The boy was quite tall and looked to be around Sakura's age in the photo. Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by the fact that the boy resembled him quite a bit in physical appearance. He also felt slightly annoyed that the boy was always next to Sakura and she was always smiling brightly.

"Who is he…?" wondered Sasuke out loud, as he continued flicking through more photos.

But one photo caught his eye more than any other.

It was a photo of five people and he could spot Sakura and Itachi. So Itachi had known Sakura when they were children…Sasuke had never known that they had known each other for that long. Studying the other people in the photo, he recognized Kiba and the red haired boy that he had seen at Sakura's hang out. The next person he saw was the same boy that was always next to Sakura.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

So they all knew each other since they were children…

Reading the caption beneath the photos, his eyes widened slightly.

_The Elite friends._

As he opened the link to the site, he read about each of the people in the photo. It was just the site that would help him discover more about each person and especially Sakura. As he read on, he summarized all the information that he had learnt into his mind.

They were called the Elite friends because all five of them excelled in a certain area and had been friends since they were very young. That red head called Gaara excelled in athletics and had been offered scholarships overseas. Kiba was a genius and had also been offered scholarships. Sasuke didn't need to read about his brother so he skipped that. Sakura was a world champion gymnast and that boy…

His name was Akira and he was meant to be a prodigy in all areas of art and music.

Sasuke frowned.

But there was one thing that bothered him more than the fact that Sakura was close to all these boys…it was the fact that all of them had mysteriously dropped out of their competitive areas exactly…four years ago. Itachi hadn't dropped out since he was helping their father with the business but that didn't change the fact that something was incredibly strange.

There was no way that it could be a coincidence that these childhood friends had all stopped at the same time.

Sasuke was sure of it now.

Something must have happened.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she lay the back of her head against the large oak tree of Konoha High. She really could do with a cigarette right about now but she knew that it would damage her image if anyone saw the sweet, angelic Sakura smoking. As she ran her fingers down her hair, she noted sadly how short her hair was. She remembered the time when she had been able to run her hands down her long length of her hair that fell to her waist.

But…there was a saying that when you cut your hair short, it meant that you were starting over once more.

That was what her hair represented now.

It showed that she was starting over once more but somehow she felt she was lying to herself. Even though her hair was short now…it didn't change the fact that she knew as well that she still hadn't moved away from the past. It didn't change how much she missed _him. _

But…it didn't change the fact that he had betrayed her.

It didn't change the fact that he was…gone.

She smiled sadly. Wasn't he meant to be her wings? Then why had those wings fallen before they could reach the stars…?

Shaking her head, she still felt her heart clench at the thought of Akira…He had been everything to her.

Her heart.

Her world.

Her everything.

As she gazed up at the sky, Sakura bit her lip in sorrow.

"Akira…why…? Why did you go…? Dammit tell me the truth! I..miss…you…so much" whispered Sakura as her voice broke into sobs.

It didn't matter how many questions she asked, he would never be able to reply.

After all…Akira had died a long time ago.

* * *

"What…the hell…" mumbled Gaara quietly as he read the page of the notebook that Itachi had showed him. After he had read that, he could understand why Itachi and Kiba were always defending Akira. Gaara closed his eyes before opening them once more as he let out a sigh.

"Why…didn't you tell Sak and I…this?" asked Gaara as he held a hand to his forehead to help relieve his headache.

"We weren't sure if we should…but we realized now…we have to show Sak this" gestured Kiba as he held up the blue notebook. That's right. They had to show Sakura this as it was the only way that she would be able to move on, away from the past that they constantly remembered.

They had to show her…the last entry of Akira's diary.

The last entry that he had written dated on the night…he had died.

* * *

"_Akira…tell me a story…" whispered Sakura as she leaned against his shoulder, a smile playing on her lips. Her long pink hair tickled his cheek and she glanced up at him. She loved his eyes. _

_She loved that colour blue that was so beautiful and the way that the piercing blue of his eyes could soften and flicker with emotion_

_He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her. _

_She loved the way his mouth would quirk upwards at the corner whenever he grinned. _

_She loved his warm laugh._

_She loved…everything about him._

"_There was once a boy who loved a girl more than words could ever put it and the girl loved him back just as much. One night, under a starry sky, the boy made a promise with the girl to never leave her side. But the girl had a secret…she was an angel who was not able to grow her pure white wings to fly__. So the boy promised his beloved angel that he would become her wings. So that they could both reach their dreams and so that they could always be together…" whispered Akira as he bent down and kissed her giggling mouth softly. _

_Snuggling into his warm embrace, Sakura had never felt this happy in her life and was glad that she would always have Akira by her side._

_But…little did she know that things would take a turn for the worse because… life isn't a story._

_Reality can be harsh and cruel at times but you cannot change it._

_You cannot change your life as you can in a story._

_After all, life isn't a fairytale. _

_

* * *

_

**Ta dah! I'm really really REALLY sorry about this late update XD It's because I'm planning to go on a holiday before senior high school starts since I won't have time to go on a holiday until the next two years has passed. LOL but after those two years…I'll be going to Japan for holiday! YAY! So yeah I've been busy planning and I also had a major writers block since I'm making this up along the way and I really had no idea what to write for this chapter…**

**But I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for all your reviews! XD They were all very nice and I promise that I'll write a longer chapter next time to make up for being late with this short chapter XD **

**Oh and this is late but anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Reviews please!**

**3 s2Cherry Blossom s2**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_They had to show her…the last entry of Akira's diary._

_The last entry that he had written dated on the night…he had died._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Sak, what's up?" asked Ino as she took a long drag from her cigarette. Sakura merely put a hand over her eyes as she took a swig from her alcohol bottle. Lifting her hand up slightly, Sakura looked sideways at her blonde haired friend.

"Nothing. Do I need a reason just to come to the hangout?" growled Sakura as she stood up before running her slender fingers through her pink locks. It was night time now and it had been a while since Sakura had been at the hangout at night.

"Sak…at night? You hardly ever come at night" shrugged Ino, flipping her long blonde hair back as Sakura mumbled something incoherent.

Truth was, she didn't feel like going home and listening to that voice message. Actually, she just didn't want to go back to her quiet room where she would be forced to think and remember the past. The only place she could think of was the hangout since it could be loud and noisy. But she hadn't seen Kiba or Gaara for a while and they weren't at the hangout tonight.

"Like I said, I don't need a reason so bugger off Ino" snapped Sakura as she took another swig from her alcohol. Ino just sighed. She had become used to Sakura's snappy attitudes after having known her for a couple of years now.

"Anyway I called Kiba and Gaara. They said they'd swing by later when I told them that you were here" giggled Ino when she saw Shikamaru stroll into the hangout. Sakura sat back down and glared defiantly at Ino.

"Did I tell you to call them? I don't think so" snapped Sakura as Ino stood up and glanced at Sakura.

"Sak…puh-lease. You so need the two of them right now no matter what you say" shrugged Ino as she sauntered seductively over to Shikamaru who was lounging on a couch, a bored expression apparent on his features.

Putting a hand to her forehead once more, Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the music and chattering of the members. She had grown accustomed to the smell and sounds of the hangout and it comforted her. Opening her eyes slowly, she took out a cigarette and lighted it before looking at it sadly. Sakura couldn't remember when she had turned into a smoker but as she watched the smoke drift slowly up from the cigarette, she felt as if that was her soul leaving her.

She felt like she wasn't fully living.

Strange…whenever she was with that younger Uchiha she felt herself come alive through her anger. Every time they argued and teased each other, she felt lively and active as she thought of witty remarks to hit him back with. It had been a long time since she had met someone like that…Sakura smiled grimly.

But it made no difference.

There was no way that she could fall in love with that Uchiha. She had lost all hope that she could even fall in love again. But even if the younger Uchiha intrigued her, there was no way that she would ever let herself get attached to someone ever again.

Leaning forward, she held her hair band in her mouth as she gathered her smooth pink locks into a ponytail before slipping the hair band on and tying it twice.

Suddenly a loud crash resounded outside.

Turning her head slowly, Sakura sighed and threw her alcohol bottle in the bin as all the members turned towards the doorway. Closing her eyes, she could hear someone open the door then shouting followed by yelling and crashes.

Eyes flashing dangerously, Sakura swiveled around to face the doorway where there was a huge brawl going on. Stalking towards the doorway, Sakura narrowed her eyes as the members immediately parted way for her, not daring to intensify Sakura's anger.

As the intruders glared defiantly at the pink haired girl, they smirked at how pretty and delicate Sakura looked. This was a gang fight and it amused them how a girl like Sakura could possibly even touch them.

Let alone fight them.

But they grew slightly edgy as Sakura stalked forward, eyes narrowed dangerously as a low growl escaped from her soft pink lips.

"I am in no mood to cope with this kind of shit" hissed Sakura as she leaped forward. If they wanted a fight to take over this territory then she'll fight.

After all, it stopped her from thinking about the past.

* * *

Sighing, Sasuke leaned back in his chair as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair. He kept thinking about Sakura and somehow he felt like a bit of a weirdo since he was snooping around to find out more about her.

But there was just something about her.

At times she was snappy and fiery.

Other times, such as yesterday, she seemed fragile and distant.

It both intrigued and fascinated him as nothing ever had before. The fact that Sakura happened to be a very pretty girl was merely just a bonus. He felt that even if she wasn't pretty, she would still be able to captivate him.

Suddenly feeling as if he needed to go find something to occupy himself, Sasuke made his way to the household study. As he passed Itachi's room, he could hear voices emanating from the room even though the door was closed and Sasuke could bet it was locked as well.

Itachi did like his privacy.

But Sasuke found it strange. He had been at home practically all day and he had never heard that Itachi had any guests. Shrugging it off, Sasuke continued walking down the marble staircase before taking a right then a left to the study. He smirked as he remembered when his ramen loving dobe of a friend had visited the Uchiha household for the first time.

_Flashback:_

"_What the hell teme? Your place is huge! You should have a map or something so that I can find my way around here!" exclaimed Naruto, earning weird stares from the maids as Sasuke sighed and attempted to hurry on ahead._

"_Shut up dobe and just follow me"_

Opening the study, Sasuke strolled inside and sighed once more. The study was more like their library with books shelved neatly and a large mahogany table at the centre of the room. But it was quiet and Sasuke could really do with some quiet since he had a strange feeling that his room lacked the privacy that he once had before.

As he searched through the books, he smirked when he found one of Itachi's old books from when they were younger. It had been hidden behind another book which intrigued Sasuke even more. It was a velvet black with a red ribbon inside and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that it was still in impeccable condition.

Opening the book, Sasuke almost jumped back when photos spilled out of it and onto the floor of the study. Bending down to gather the photos, his eyes widened as he noticed the people in the photos.

It was Itachi, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba and…Akira.

There was a photo of a beaming Sakura with her arms wrapped around a grinning Akria as Kiba made a face in the background. Then next photo he saw was of Akira beside Sakura as she waved and Itachi smirking on the other side of her. There were so many photos of Itachi's childhood but there was always one recurring pattern in all of Itachi's photos.

Akira and Sakura were always together.

Frowning, Sasuke put the photos to the side as he turned back to the book. It was kind of strange how Itachi had put the book in the study since Itachi normally kept all of his things in his room. But then again, the book was placed in the farthest corner of the room and behind another book so Sasuke figured that Itachi had probably been attempting to conceal it.

A journal…?

Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly as he recognized the elegant handwriting of Itachi when he had been younger. Sasuke seriously couldn't even envision his arrogant older brother writing a journal now though.

Turning the pages, Sasuke read an entry dated back 4 years ago. It was just a few entries before the ending of the journal and Sasuke was extremely curious.

_Today was not good. Sak was crying to Kiba, Gaara and I. Akira had betrayed her or so she told us. __Apparently, Sakura had overheard Akira's father talking to Akira and saying something along the lines about playing around with Sakura. Actually, I'm not actually quite sure what Sak said since she was sobbing a lot and the three of us were busy comforting her. It is quite strange though. I do not think that Akira would betray Sak since he cares for her a lot. All of us know that Sak and Akira are the ones who are the closest in the group. Sometimes it feels kind of strange but as long as Sak is happy then I am happy._

_Akira…reminds me of Sasuke at times. He resembles Sasuke slightly in appearance and his personality is really a lot like Sasuke's. Akira has always been painting and I remember he said yesterday that he was painting something very special and had put it in a safe place. I wonder what it is…_

_I hope that when tomorrow comes, Sak will be able to talk things out with Akira and overcome this issue that brought her to tears. I do not like to see her crying. It is not like one of those cries that makes you feel sorry for them. No…it is much more than that._

_Sakura's cries are heart wrenching._

_I'm starting to sound quite emotional and dad is calling. He wants to teach me more about business which is not actually that fascinating but I guess I do have a responsibility as the oldest sibling. Sasuke has it so easy…_

Sasuke frowned slightly. It was just like his brother to not write a lot and keep his sentences basic and not to in depth. But…it was interesting information. Just from reading this, Sasuke could grasp the image of Sakura crying because of a betrayal from Akira. Sasuke frowned even more when he remembered how Itachi had wrote that Sasuke resembled Akira. It was really quite absurd.

Flipping to the next page, Sasuke's eyes widened as he read the next entry.

"What…the hell…" mumbled Sasuke as he held the journal with shaking hands.

* * *

"Dammit" cursed Kiba as he stood up. Gaara and Itachi turned to look at him, Akira's diary sitting on the table in front of them.

"What is it Kiba?" asked Gaara as Kiba shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans. They had been hanging out at Itachi's office for a while now, discussing how they should show Sakura the diary in the most appropriate way. Before, Kiba had gotten a call from Ino but as usual it took a long time before Ino actually got to the point as to why she had called him. Seriously, that girl could talk about nothing and anything and she could go on about it for ages.

Gaara remembered how Ino said that Sakura was at the hang out now and was in a seriously bad mood. That had surprised all Kiba, Gaara and Itachi since they all knew that Sakura hardly stayed at the hang out at night. Gaara and Kiba had just been about to leave to go to the hangout when Ino called Kiba again.

Kiba frowned as he turned to face Gaara and Itachi.

"Ino said another gang came to start a fight again. Sakura's fighting as well" explained Kiba as he took a step outside the window.

Gaara's eyes widened as he quickly stood up and followed after Kiba.

"Hey…what about the diary?" asked Itachi just before Gaara and Kiba disappeared completely from his view. He was worried about Sakura fighting but he knew that if it was fighting, then Gaara and Kiba would be able to help take care of Sakura as well as the other members of that hangout.

Kiba paused before turning to glance at Itachi from the corner of his eye.

"Now is not the time to show her" stated Kiba as he swiftly jumped down the sill of the window to the ledge below it with easy grace.

Gaara nodded in agreement before easily following Kiba.

Itachi sighed as he wandered over to the window sill and watched Kiba and Gaara speed off before he turned to cast a sideways glance at Akira's diary that lay open on his table.

"Sak…" murmured Itachi as he held his head in his hands, thinking about the pink haired girl that he cared for deeply.

Looking up, he sighed.

"The stars are out tonight…"

* * *

"What is Sak doing?" cursed Kiba as he continued running with Gaara easily matching his speed. The hang out wasn't far away now but both of them didn't like the idea of Sakura fighting. They had known her for so long and even if she had taken to drinking and smoking, it seemed out of her character to just enter a fight without a valid reason.

Kiba knew that just because another gang came to overtake their territory, it wouldn't cause Sakura to enter the fight since they all knew that all the members of their gang would be able to deal with intruders by themselves.

"Hey Kiba, I'll go on ahead and see what's happening" commented Gaara before he ran past him.

Kiba sighed as he continued to run.

It was expected from an athlete like Gaara to be able to run like that…

As he neared the hang out, he could hear shouting, profanities, crashing and banging. Easily dodging a figure that fell backwards near him, Kiba ran past the people fighting and into the hangout.

Looking around, Kiba frowned when he couldn't spot Gaara or Sakura anywhere.

"Kiba!"

Turning around, he noticed Ino running towards him, a panicked look apparent on her features. Her long blonde hair was flying everywhere as she came to an abrupt stop in front of him. Kiba could see scars and slashes on her skin though that was to be expected from the fighting that was going on all around the hangout.

"Ino, where is Sak?" asked Kiba hurriedly, his eyes worried.

Ino took a moment to breathe before looking at Kiba seriously.

"Last time I saw her, she was at the back of the hangout. I've already told Gaara and you better hurry. This gang is stronger than the last ones and I heard one of them call for reinforcements" explained Ino, her eyes wide as she gestured toward the back door of the hangout.

Kiba paused momentarily, wondering what could have happened to Sakura by now, when Ino gave him a rough push.

"KIBA! GO!" hollered Ino as she quickly dodged a punch from an enemy gang member.

Not hesitating for a moment, Kiba ran towards the back of the hangout. As he opened the backdoor of the hangout with a slam, his eyes widened as they took in the scene in front of him.

Reaching forward, Kiba's expression was one filled with panic.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Growling, Sakura easily dodged the enemy's punch as she turned and kicked him with all her might. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. She was growing tired and the majority of the members were at the front so she had no back up.

Flipping backwards, without the use of her hands, Sakura landed perfectly a good distance away from her attacker. So far, she couldn't see any other enemies but this boy was persistent in his attacks.

"You think you can get away so easily?" sneered the boy as he rushed forward.

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned to look around her.

Damn…she couldn't get out of this one.

"Such a shame…since you're such a pretty doll" continued the boy as he sneered menacingly.

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip as she held her arms in defence in front of her. Closing her eyes tightly, Sakura braced herself for his punch.

She wished deep down in her heart that Akira would be here to protect her as he had always done before.

But…she was no fool.

She knew that it was only wishful thinking because there was no way that anyone could bring someone back who had already left this world.

Sakura bit down on her lip harder as she anticipated the punch but…it never came.

Eyes snapping open, Sakura gasped.

In front of her was an athletic figure and the words caught in Sakura's throat as the first name she could think of came to her mind.

_Akira…_

Startled, Sakura allowed her eyes to travel up the broad back to…the person's spiky red hair. Taking a deep painful breath, Sakura closed her eyes. It was only Gaara. Taking a few deep breaths, Sakura opened her eyes slowly once more to see Gaara push the boy away roughly with a snarl.

"Sak? Are you okay?" asked Gaara as Sakura gazed up at him. For some reason she felt faint, her head hurt and her vision seemed to get blurrier each second…

"I'm fine…" murmured Sakura until a sharp pain jolted through her entire body. Eyes wide, her gaze drifted downwards as she noted the sharp metallic object protruding from her stomach. Looking up, she noticed a different boy with a sly sneer on his features as he pulled out the knife.

She barely noticed Gaara punch the guy unconscious as she doubled over and threw up blood. Holding her hand to her wound, she attempted to put pressure onto it but it was hopeless as the blood seeped through her fingers steadily.

"Ugh…" murmured Sakura as she stumbled slightly before collapsing just as Gaara caught her.

"SAK? SAK? Hang on! I'll get you to the hospital" growled Gaara as he pulled off his shirt to wrap around her stomach tightly in an attempt to put pressure on her injury. Sakura strained to hear his words but they seemed to be getting further and further away. Her eyesight seemed to be fading as darkness overwhelmed her sight and she felt her muscles loosen.

As she closed her eyes, the last thing she heard was a piercing shout.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

"Sasuke? What are you looking at?"

Turning around, Sasuke glanced at his older brother standing in the doorway. Not bothering to conceal the book in his hands, Sasuke just looked at Itachi as Itachi's eyes traveled down to the book in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke noted how Itachi's eyes seemed to widen before a disapproving frown appeared on his usually expressionless features.

"Sasuke…you should learn not to go through other people's property" growled Itachi quietly as he took a step forward.

Unfazed, Sasuke held up the book in front of him as a serious expression crossed his features.

"Thanks to this, now I know what happened all those four years ago with Sakura and the rest of you" stated Sasuke as Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"That was none of your business" commented Itachi darkly.

"But…I have a feeling that you did not write everything down did you Itachi? There are a few missing pieces such as the details of Akira's betrayal and the location of his valued painting" continued Sasuke as Itachi's eyes narrowed even further.

Before Itachi could say anything, his mobile rang in the eerie silence of the study.

Taking out his mobile swiftly, Itachi answered it calmly.

"Itachi speaking"

"…"

Sasuke couldn't hear what the other person was saying but he could easily hear that the person was shouting about something or another. What interested him was how his older brother's face changed dramatically as a worried expression flashed across his features.

"What…? I'll be right there" frowned Itachi as he turned on his heel and left, leaving Sasuke in the study.

"What was that…?" murmured Sasuke, combing his fingers through his jet black hair before glancing down to read the first sentence of the entry that he had been reading in Itachi's journal.

_Tonight…was horrible…Akira died…protecting Sakura._

_

* * *

_

In a lone room, an open diary lays on a desk. The moonlight casts its luminous glow on a section of the diary that reads the words:

_I cannot do this any longer. I cannot bear to betray the one that I love more than anything in the world__. Tonight I know that my father is sending someone to…harm…Sakura. I…am meant to stay away but…that is not something I can do. No matter what, it doesn't matter what my father will do to me, nothing matters anymore. But…if I fail to protect her that what use am I? I promised to be her wings to take her to the stars…_

_

* * *

_

As the wheel of fate keeps turning, the past and present will connect and soon the truth will reveal itself. The wheel of fate keeps turning over and over again. The past, the present, the future constantly turning in a circle that are all joined as old wounds heal, new loves blossom, old loves become sweet and distant memories. As the darkness of night slowly begins to lift, slowly…bit by bit…the ice around everyone's heart becomes thawed out by the warmth of the sun.

* * *

**There we go! XD It's a bit longer than before and I revealed a section of Akira's diary XD**** I hoped you liked it and thanks for all the reviews before! You people are awesomely sweet and fantabulously cool (btw fantabulously is NOT a word so yeah…) LOL I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**Reviews please~**

**3 s2Cherry Blossom s2**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

"_What was that…?" murmured Sasuke, combing his fingers through his jet black hair before glancing down to read the first sentence of the entry that he had been reading in Itachi's journal. _

_Tonight…was horrible…Akira died…protecting Sakura._

_

* * *

_

"Kiba! Gaara!"

Both Kiba and Gaara turned around to see Itachi hurrying inside the hospital room. Both of them had bandages around their wounds from fending off the enemy while trying to get Sakura far away from the hang out.

"Itachi…" murmured Gaara as Kiba glanced towards the door that they were waiting outside of.

Itachi stopped in front of them, his breath sharp and shallow from rushing.

"Where…is Sak?" asked Itachi, his eyes worried.

Kiba clenched his fists as he glanced downwards. The idea of Sakura being hurt and him not being able to do anything about it worried him more than anything.

Gaara glanced sideways at the quiet Kiba.

"Sak's…in the emergency room…she's in surgery right now" explained Gaara, helping to answer for Kiba as well. Kiba frowned and muttered something incoherent under his breath.

Itachi sighed, relieved as he collapsed into the seat next to them.

The minute he had heard that Sakura had been stabbed and was losing a massive amount of blood, he had rushed to the hospital where Gaara and Kiba said they were. But if Sakura was in surgery, then it helped his worries slightly.

"Surgery? Do you really think that those goody goodies strangers would be able to help Sak?" mumbled Kiba, a slightly disgusted tone in his voice. He had never really trusted adults let alone doctors especially when it came to Sakura. He had stopped trusting the majority of adults ever since…Akira's father sent someone to try to harm Sakura yet ended up…killing his own son. All adults were traitors who could spout lies and deceive young children while hiding their ill intentions.

Itachi glanced sideways at the irritated yet worried Kiba.

"Kiba these doctors are trained professionally to handle these kind of fatal situations. Not all adults are that bad" reassured Itachi as he clenched his fists tightly, trying not to think about how vulnerable Sakura was at that moment.

Gaara nodded in agreement.

Kiba merely cursed and held his head in his hands as he thought about the outcome of Sakura's surgery.

Itachi took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

"So…tell me exactly what happened" beckoned Itachi as he leaned back against the bleak white wall of the hospital.

Seeing as Kiba was still in no mood to talk, Gaara took the liberty to explain what had occurred. It was always in these kind of situations that Gaara had the talent to remain calm even though he was completely worried inside. He had always been like that since they were young.

"An…enemy gang member…stabbed Sak when I was fending off another boy…she…lost consciousness just as Kiba arrived and we rushed to the hospital which was when we called you. She kept losing blood even though I wrapped my shirt tightly around her stomach" explained Gaara, the slight wavering in his voice the only apparent and physical sign of his worry. It was only then did Itachi actually notice that Gaara wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I see…what about Sak's parents?" asked Itachi, attempting to act more mature in this situation.

"They…are on a business trip at the moment" replied Gaara easily. It wasn't that strange for adults of major corporations to leave their children behind to attend to their business.

Kiba hissed dangerously as he massaged his aching forehead.

"Dammit…I need a cigarette right now" growled Kiba, frustrated.

"Kiba, you're not allowed to smoke in the hospitals" reminded Itachi as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Kiba turned to glare at Itachi who glared back at him.

"Tch…Uchiha, do you seriously think I would follow rules willingly?" growled Kiba, his eyes narrowing further as Gaara gazed at the operation room door.

Gaara sighed.

Hospitals and Sakura brought back memories of those nights 4 years ago when they had all waited for Sakura. Those long nights when Sakura hadn't woken up and when…all their futures had changed. Gaara frowned as he remembered the morning after Sakura had woken up. She had been like a lifeless doll.

He could remember how her lively green eyes had been blank and the way that her face had been expressionless.

She had been so fragile and hurt…

_Flashback:_

"_I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Haruno" apologized the doctor as Gaara, Kiba and Itachi sat near the quiet Sakura. Gaara dared a glance at the silent girl and instantly felt his heart clench. Her long hair was limp around her pale face and her green eyes were like a void. _

_Empty with no life in it._

_Her face was as cold as stone and she just stared ahead, almost like she wasn't acknowledging her surroundings. Gaara tentatively reached over and took one of Sakura's hands into his own and shivered when he noticed how cold her hand was. _

"_What's wrong? Please doctor…tell me what's wrong with Sakura" begged Mrs Haruno, tears welling up in her eyes as she held her husband's hand tightly._

"_Mr and Mrs Haruno…your daughter has recovered but…there is a permanent injury to one of her wrists. It will be fine as long as she doesn't strain it but…she will not be able to compete in gymnastics with her wrist like that" explained the doctor formally. Gaara and Kiba's eyes widened as they turned to look at the quiet girl. _

_Sakura…? Not being able to do gymnastics…?_

_That was not right…_

_Sakura loved gymnastics._

_Itachi held Sakura's other hand and squeezed it._

_On one of her slim wrists was an angry red scar that contrasted darkly against her pale skin._

_Sakura's mother sobbed as she burrowed her face into her husband's shoulder as she kept mumbling something along the lines of not my beloved little angel._

_Gaara watched sadly as tears slowly fell down Sakura's cheeks from her emotionless eyes. But she still did not budge as she sat there, crying._

"_Sak…"_

Gaara held a hand to his head. He didn't even know why he was thinking of those things at a time like this. The hospital…was not a place of good memories. It had taken months for Sakura to open it slowly once more but even now he felt that there was still a part of her that was locked up. None of them had been the key that were able to unlock that part of her heart.

When he looked at her, he felt almost lonely even though she would be there beside him. Every time he looked at her, he noticed sadly how she would always look over her shoulder.

She would always look back.

Back into the past that she could never pull away from.

There was always that distant look in her eyes no matter how much she smiled and acted cool.

He just hoped that she would be able to make it through this one so that they would be able to tell her the truth and so that she could move on and stop looking behind her with those far away eyes.

He wanted her to look ahead.

Most of all, Gaara wanted to see her _truly _smile.

* * *

-  
Kiba frowned as he leaned against the pillar just outside the hospital, a cigarette held between two of his fingers. That stupid Uchiha had kept being so mature that Kiba had eventually given up and retired outside to smoke.

Seriously, he had forgotten just how arrogant an Uchiha could be.

He shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew against his bare arms.

Kiba couldn't stop worrying about Sakura.

This operation seemed to be going on for so long and the longer it was, the more anxious he became.

"Sorry Sak…sorry Akira…" mumbled Kiba as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Running his fingers through his hair, Kiba tried to think of anything that could help take his mind off the uneasiness that he was feeling.

Glancing up, Kiba instantly wish he hadn't.

Those overwhelming walls of the hospital instantly reminded him of the night that he had stayed with Sakura when she was in the hospital. He hadn't wanted to leave her side after the doctor had confirmed that she would never be able to do gymnastics and after…they had told her that Akira was gone.

Sighing, Kiba leaned against the pillar before crouching down and putting his head in his hands, his cigarette still held between his two fingers. Both Gaara and him had resigned from their glory to remain by Sakura's side as she recovered and to show that if Sakura couldn't do what she loved most, then both of them wouldn't do what they excelled in either.

He knew that Sakura had been hurt by the idea that Akira had betrayed her but he also knew that what hurt her the most…was that she hadn't been by his side when he had…disappeared from this world.

Sakura was living a life of regrets…

Kiba sighed as he took another long drag from his cigarette.

* * *

"_Sak…don't cry" __soothed Kiba as she sobbed in his arms. The minute her parents, Itachi and Gaara had left, Sak had broken down in his arms. She was so fragile that he was scared that if he held her tightly then she might break._

_He guessed that since he had been the second one to meet Sakura when they were children, he was most likely the closest one__ to her now that Akira was gone which was why she was crying to him…_

"_K-Kiba…th-there's n-nothing l-left n-now! E-everything i-is g-gone…I d-don't h-have A-Akira…I d-don't h-have m-my g-gymnastics…" sobbed Sakura as she clutched the front of his shirt tightly. _

_Her long pink hair trailed down her back as Kiba gently stroked her hair in an attempt to reassure her. _

"_Sak…you have us don't you? I'm not Akira but Gaara, Itachi and I will stay by you…so..don't cry…" murmured Kiba as he continued to stroke her hair._

_He heard her sobs slowly begin to stop as she clutched his shirt._

"_B-but…I w-want A-Akira…I w-want m-my g-gymnastics…" cried Sakura, releasing her hold on his shirt slightly. _

_Kiba's eyes softened gently though the pain remained in his eyes._

"_Sak…don't worry…you'll make it through this…"_

_

* * *

_

Kiba frowned as he stubbed his cigarette out before standing up. Sakura was his most important person and he was sure that she would be able to make it through this no matter what.

She had been strong with that incident and she would survive this for sure.

Kiba ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

He felt like a loser since he hadn't been able to protect her and now…she was back in a hospital. Kiba knew how much Sakura despised hospitals ever since that incident. She had said before that she hated how there was no warmth in a hospital and how it made you feel that everything you ever had was gone.

He could still remember that incident so long ago.

All the blood and that looming man with that glinting knife in his hand…

Kiba cursed under his breath.

What use was he? He hadn't been able to prevent Sakura from being stabbed. If only he had reached her sooner…if only he had been there.

"Sak…I'm so sorry Sak…" murmured Kiba to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Kiba"

Without bothering to open his eyes, Kiba frowned unconsciously.

"What do you want Uchiha…?" asked Kiba blankly as he opened his eyes tiredly.

Glancing to the side, he noted the lean figure of Itachi standing beside him. Kiba knew he should still be annoyed with the Uchiha but he was way too worried and tired to bother with him right now.

Kiba was too tired to bother about anything right now.

"Let's go back in and wait for Sak" suggested Itachi, looking up at the sky, his voice distant.

Kiba bit the bottom of his lip before realizing something.

"Hey…Itachi…?"

"Hm…?"

"Isn't this situation weird?" grinned Kiba sadly as he clenched his fists in remembrance.

Itachi turned to look at him, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You mean…like the incident…?" questioned Itachi, his voice low.

"Yeah…it seems like only yesterday that we were here trying to save Akira from dying from…a knife wound…" murmured Kiba, his eyes pained as he remembered that traumatic night. None of them could ever forget that horrible night that had drastically altered all their future plans and lives.

"Strange…both Sak and Akira being…stabbed…" stated Itachi, his voice pained as he looked downwards.

"No Uchiha…I reckon it's fate restarting over…"

* * *

"A hospital?" asked Sasuke, surprised as his father told him where Itachi was. His father merely nodded and returned to do his work once more.

Turning around, Sasuke frowned slightly as he raked his brain for possible reasons for why Itachi would possibly be at the hospital. Returning to the study, he picked up Itachi's diary before heading upstairs to his room.

"Oh…Itachi's room" commented Sasuke as he noted how Itachi's door was closed. Frowning slightly, Sasuke wondered if Itachi's door would be locked and if he should even try to open it.

Shrugging, Sasuke reached for the brass doorknob and turned it slightly.

He smirked.

As the door slowly opened, Sasuke slipped inside the room before shutting the door behind him. Looking around the room, Sasuke sighed.

Maybe he would be able to discover some more clues about Sakura's past.

He couldn't even believe he was resorting to go as low as a snoop but damn he would go for great lengths just to understand the girl that had captivated his interest.

Glancing around, he trailed his eyes over the bookshelves and the couch before settling onto Itachi's desk.

Strolling forward, Sasuke leaned over an open diary that lay on Itachi's desk almost as if begging to be read. Curious, Sasuke picked the diary up and held it closer to the light so that he would be able to read it without damaging his eyes that much.

Skimming his eyes over the page, Sasuke's eyes widened.

This…diary…held all the answers to Sasuke's questions except for one question.

That one question about the mysterious valued painting that Akira had hidden away.

Frowning slightly, Sasuke read one of the paragraphs on the open page that seemed to completely grab his interest.

_My father is evil. My father's world is one of wealth and status and he will do anything to obtain that goal. Even if we are considerably wealthy, he still wants more and more. _

_He is a selfish man._

_I am no son to him as I am merely a tool that he can utilize to reach his goal. Before I had followed his plans as I was naïve and did not understand that not everyone was an enemy to us. Being raised as one to never show emotion…Sakura was the angel that helped show me what it was like to have someone that you would give your life to protect._

_Someone you could love._

_Tonight my father wants to…kidnap Sakura and hold her ransom but I cannot allow that. My father's methods when he is angry…is quite extreme…_

Sasuke frowned slightly. He could easily guess that this diary belonged to Akira and he figured that Itachi probably had it since they were childhood friends. But this page in the diary kept talking about his father and Sasuke had finally found the reason as to why Akira's father had wanted to harm Sakura.

As he glanced at Itachi's diary before looking at Akira's diary, he sighed.

Turning to look out the window, a thought crossed his mind.

He wondered if…Sakura had seen these diaries…

Propping his hand under his chin in a thoughtful gesture, Sasuke contemplated on Itachi's reasoning to go to the hospital.

"_Sakura…"_

Startled, Sasuke turned around to hear where the voice had come from but…there was nobody there.

"Must have been the wind…" commented Sasuke, shrugging as he ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out why Itachi had run off to the hospital…

Sasuke was sure that Itachi had run off after he had received that phone call in the study.

"_Sak…hospital…"_

Sasuke shivered.

He was sure that he had just heard another voice but he was probably just hearing things. Sasuke frowned. He couldn't be going crazy at his age…could he? Taking a deep breath, Sasuke stayed silent as he listened to see if he could hear that voice again.

After a while he sighed.

Now he couldn't hear that voice…

"_Go…hospital…Sak…needs you…"_

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Okay he was sure that the light whispering of words was definitely the voice that he had just heard. Refusing to believe that he was hearing voices, Sasuke attempted to think about Itachi's reasoning before he realized what the unknown voice had said.

Sasuke frowned.

The voice had said something about the hospital and he could easily guess that the name Sak was Sakura's nickname since he had heard people at the hang out call her by that name.

As realization dawned on him, Sasuke cursed.

"Damn…Sakura's in the hospital!" growled Sasuke as he grabbed the two diaries and turned on his heel to hurry out of Itachi's room.

If only he had turned around once more…

He would have seen the lone figure of a boy leaning against the window sill.

The boy's eyes staring after him.

* * *

"_Sakura…what…happened to your hair?" gaped a boy as a girl stood before him. Her long pink hair now cut short, her eyes as cold as ice. The other boys look__ed on, too shocked to say anything. _

_Sakura had__ changed._

_She was no longer that weak girl that had sheltered herself at home._

"_I'm going to create my own gang" stated Sakura blankly as Kiba abruptly stood up._

"_What..? A-Are you…what are you trying to do Sak?" exclaimed Kiba, shock written all over his features as Itachi reached forward to hold Sakura's hand in an attempt to change her mind._

_Snatching her hand away, Sakura turned around._

_The boys noticed how her back was straight and confident._

_She was serious._

_Looking at them over her shoulder, her eyes were cold._

"_It's your choice. Follow me or don't" _

_Kiba gaped but her statement left little argument. If they were to abandon her now, they would have no hope of ever helping her to move forward._

_As Gaara and Itachi stood up, Kiba walked with them as they followed Sakura._

"_We'll always follow you"_

_

* * *

_

The sun slowly rises to bless the new day but there is no blessing yet. A girl lies lost in between the world of death and the world of the living. Her mind jumbled and confused as she mixes past with present. Her friends wait…always waiting…for their sunshine to come back and warm their hearts once more. The wheel of fate is turning once more…starting from the beginning again as new loves and old loves cross paths on the crossroads of destiny. Everything and everyone is revolving…always revolving around the girl…just like how the wheel of fate favors the girl. Causing pain…bringing happiness…fate lays open like a book waiting for someone to write their own future.

To move on.

The wheel of fate turns once more.

Now…the past will catch up with the present.

* * *

**Ta dah! ****Hoped you enjoyed this chapter XD Sorry I didn't write anything from Sakura's situation but I promise to write something from Sakura's point of view in the next chapter XD LOL well I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for all the awesome reviews! **

**Uh…sorry that this chapter wasn't so intense as the last but yeah…**

**Oooh I think I'll be able to finish this story before school starts and I go on my holiday so I'll attempt to write more XD **

**By the way, this whole moving on and moving forward thing in this story. Like moving on from old loves is aimed at my awesome friend who got dumped by her boyfriend through text message but she still can't forget him. **

**So for all the girls out there, here's a little message just for you!**

**Don't let a boy get the best of you because you are worth so much more and you deserve absolute happiness XD**

**Reviews please~**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_If only he had turned around once more…_

_He would have seen the lone figure of a boy leaning against the window sill._

_The boy's eyes staring after him._

_

* * *

_

Itachi sighed as he leaned back against the chair. Kiba and him had returned back inside the hospital, hoping that Sakura was okay but she still hadn't come out. Remembering what had happened in the study with his brother, Itachi frowned.

Sasuke was becoming too much of a snoop.

"Uchiha? What's up?"

Glancing to his side, he noted how Gaara looked at him questioningly.

"No…it's nothing…It's just that Sasuke now knows everything…" murmured Itachi blankly as Kiba suddenly jumped up from his chair and turned to face Itachi.

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM DID YOU?" hollered Kiba, earning strange looks from hospital staff before being told to be quiet by a nurse.

Gaara sighed as Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly at Kiba.

"Of course I didn't tell him. He just happens to snoop around a lot" explained Itachi. Noticing Kiba and Gaara's questioning stares, Itachi explained the whole incident in the study.

After he explained, Gaara was looking down and Kiba was looking at Itachi wide eyed.

"Uchiha…you kept a journal…and…you left it…in the study…where anyone could see…it…? ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?" shouted Kiba aghast as the nurses all turned to glare at him.

Gaara held a hand to his forehead as he spoke up.

"Obviously your brother would find it…" murmured Gaara.

Itachi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well it's too late now to do anything" mumbled Itachi, leaning his head back against the chair as he slouched slightly. Being told off by Kiba and Gaara wasn't exactly a good thing and wounded his Uchiha pride.

"Geez…Sak has enough problems and now your brother can be added to the list" growled Kiba as he fell back into his chair.

Gaara frowned slightly.

"Hey…don't you find it strange? That after Sakura was injured…those enemy gang members immediately left? It was almost like…they were aiming for her" recalled Gaara.

Itachi's eyes widened.

"You two never said anything about those enemy gang members leaving" scowled Itachi.

Kiba turned to look away before pulling out his mobile.

"Hey? Ino? Did any of those enemy gang members say anything strange when you were fighting them?"

"Um…I'm not sure Kiba. What's this all about?"

"It seems they were targeting for Sak and I'm curious to know if they may have left any clues"

"Oh! Well…one of the guys kept on asking where our pink haired leader had run off to…Shikamaru says that one of the guys said something like being paid to knock the pink head off…Oh! Oh no…Kiba! That means someone's trying to get rid of Sakura!"

Kiba growled, earning quizzical stares from Itachi and Gaara since they couldn't hear Ino talking.

"That's what I was afraid of…thanks for your help Ino"

Hanging up, Kiba turned to look at Itachi and Gaara.

His eyes were serious.

"I think there might actually be someone trying to harm Sak"

* * *

"So…how was it?"

"We stabbed her as you ordered"

The boy sneered as he glanced up at the towering man. The man was half hidden in the shadows of the building as he handed a wad of money to the boy in front of him.

"Excellent…that little princess will soon fall" sneered the man, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Curious onyx coloured eyes watched the pair exchange their money trade before turning to leave.

The man had a long white scar was slashed diagonally from one side of his cheek to the other side.

A significant scar.

* * *

Gaara frowned.

"Are you serious…? Why would someone try to harm Sak…?" murmured Gaara as Kiba looked away.

Itachi glanced downwards, clenching his fists angrily.

"…there's only one person who would want revenge…" growled Itachi as realization dawned on Kiba and Gaara.

"N-No way…h-he's g-gone isn't h-he? Didn't we deal with him all those years ago…?" stammered Kiba, confusion written all over his features.

Kiba couldn't believe it. There was no way that _he _would come back after all these years to get rid of Sakura. She had never even done anything wrong. The last time that any of them had ever seen him was…4 years ago. But…Kiba was sure that he had died in that accident.

Suddenly a door on their right slammed open.

Kiba turned to look, along with Itachi and Gaara as a figure stepped through the door, a panicked expression on his features.

Itachi's eyes widened.

"You…What the hell are you doing here?" gaped Kiba.

The figure in front of them was no doubt a disheveled looking Sasuke. His hair was all messed up and his clothing was creased from all the rushing to the hospital. Taking a deep breath and straightening up, Sasuke looked calmly at the three males now gazing up at him with a strange look on their features.

"Where is Sakura?"

Itachi glanced at Gaara and Kiba who were now openly gazing at him accusingly. The only way that they could figure out that Sasuke knew about Sakura in the hospital was through Itachi. After hearing about the incident in the study, it only made them stare at Itachi even more accusingly.

Sasuke frowned slightly when they didn't reply to him.

"Where is Sakura?" repeated Sasuke, a hint of annoyance underlying his words.

Kiba growled.

"What the hell? How the heck did you even know Sakura was here? Though I can probably guess" growled Kiba shooting another glare at the older Uchiha who was ignoring Kiba's looks.

"Sasuke…this does not concern you. Go back home" ordered Itachi, his eyes narrowing warningly at his younger brother.

Sasuke bit his lip angrily.

"I'm not going home. Whether you guys like it or not, I'm going to stay with Sakura no matter what. I'll be her protector!" vowed Sasuke.

Gaara's eyes widened.

Those words were so familiar…they were a lot like…Akira. Gaara frowned. Sasuke was a lot like Akira in many ways it seemed. Gaara could still remember Akira's words clearly at the time.

"_Forget it! I don't care if you don't like it but I'__m staying with Sak no matter what happens! I'll be the one that protects her from you!"_

Gaara sighed.

Those were the words that Akira had spoken so bravely on that fateful night that had changed everything. Looking up, Gaara noted how Itachi and Kiba were glaring at Sasuke who gave them an equally icy look.

So this was the boy that reminded Sakura so much of Akira…

"Just because you know everything doesn't mean you can just waltz in here" snapped Kiba as he took a step closer to Sasuke in an attempt to back him off but Sasuke stood his ground.

"I want to know where Sakura is" stated Sasuke, keeping his calm.

Kiba's eyes flashed angrily.

"Why you!" snapped Kiba, lurching forward before being stopped by Itachi's arm in front of him.

"Cool down Kiba, this is a hospital" commented Itachi as Kiba growled dangerously before taking a step back.

Itachi looked at his determined brother.

There was no way that he would allow Sasuke to see Sakura.

"Go back home" ordered Itachi blankly.

"I'm not going! Tell me what's wrong with Sakura and where she is!" frowned Sasuke, refusing to budge.

Gaara watched the scene with interest. That Sasuke was stubborn but Gaara had to give him points for keeping his cool. He couldn't help but compare the younger Uchiha to Akira…

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Gaara tried to think properly.

"Sasuke…return home" ordered Itachi, saying the word slower to make his warning clearer.

Irritated, Sasuke reached into his jacket and pulled out two books that looked extremely familiar. Gaara and Kiba recognized one of the books to be Akira's journal and the other one…they weren't quite sure of.

But…Itachi recognized both books.

"These two books look familiar? I wonder if Sakura's seen them…would you rather me tell her when I'm with her at school where you guys won't be able to explain yourselves? Or should I tell her now when you guys can explain yourselves?" questioned Sasuke, knowing full well that he had the upper hand in this situation.

Kiba narrowed his eyes even further at Sasuke.

"You jerk…" cursed Kiba.

Gaara frowned.

He knew that they were going to reveal the diary to Sakura eventually but now that it was in the younger Uchiha's hand…it left little room for choice.

Gaara stood up.

"You're a strange one younger Uchiha…Sak was stabbed in a gang fight and is currently in the operation room" explained Gaara, attempting to keep the explanation as brief as possible.

Kiba and Itachi turned to look at Gaara in shock.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

The news of Sakura being stabbed was something he had not been expecting…

"Gaara…why the hell did you tell him?" questioned Kiba, still in shock but Gaara ignored him and avoided Itachi's stern look.

He didn't care what those two thought of him.

Gaara had a feeling that Sakura would have wanted to know the truth sooner than later and Sasuke truly reminded him of Akira that it hurt. Besides, Gaara had a feeling that Sasuke would be able to get through to Sakura like none of them had been able to before.

Maybe…he was the key that could unlock the barrier of Sakura's heart.

Abruptly, the door to the operation room opened and a doctor stepped out. Kiba instantly hurried over to the doctor, his hazel eyes questioning and prodding for answers.

"How is Sakura?" asked Kiba, worriedly as the doctor turned to look at him and the others.

"The wound was very deep but luckily it didn't hurt any major organs or arteries. It is no longer life threatening and luckily you brought her in because she was losing a serious amount of blood. She'll be fine if she rests for at least 2 weeks. We have moved her to a ward and she is currently asleep but she appears to be quite unstable. I will lead you to her now if you would follow me" gestured the doctor as Kiba and the rest followed him.

Sasuke followed behind them.

He felt relieved like the rest of the guys to hear that she was fine but he didn't quite understand what the doctor meant when he had said unstable.

Sasuke was frustrated with himself since he hadn't even been able to protect Sakura when she had been stabbed. He vowed that from now on, he would take care of Sakura whether or not those boys liked it or not.

* * *

Sakura clutched the sheets as tears spilled down her cheeks. Tossing her head side to side, she kept reliving that bad memory from so long ago. Sweat drenched her sweats as she kept tossing around, regardless of her wound.

* * *

_Sakura giggled as she hid behind the door to wait for Akira. He was still in there with his father and she couldn't wait for him to come back out._

"_Father is there something you wanted?"_

_Sakura knew Akira's voice well and she smiled._

"_Akira…you are doing a very good job tricking that little Haruno girl and becoming close to her. She will never know that in fact you feel nothing for her. After all, you are only close to her in order to help me overtake their business. You're such a good boy my son" _

_Sakura gasped as she felt a sudden pain in her heart._

_No…Akira's father must be lying…there was no way her beloved Akira would do such a thing to her…there was no way._

_Anticipating Akira's reply, she bit her lip as tears welled up in her bright green eyes. _

"_Of course father…"_

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock as the tears spilled down her cheeks. No… no way…Akira had been deceiving her…?_

_Turning on her heel, she hurriedly fled the scene abruptly, not wanting to wait any longer for Akira. _

_

* * *

_

"Ugh…" cried Sakura as she tossed around some more. Her knuckles were turning white from clutching the sheets too tightly. Her pink hair was sprawled on the snowy white pillow, contrasting against it darkly.

"No…" moaned Sakura, as tears continued to spill down her cheeks.

* * *

"_My, my little girlie. You should be a good little girl and come here" sneered the imposing man as he leaned forward to grab her._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she backed off._

"_N-no…NO!" screamed Sakura, the man grabbing her wrists to hold her tightly. _

"_Such pale skin…not a single scar huh? Well that's going to change…" sneered the man as he took out a sharp glinting knife. Sakura gasped and screamed as she trashed around even more wildly in an attempt to escape the man's strong hold._

_Frustrated with her attempts to escape, the man bent her wrist with ease._

_Sakura cried and screamed as she heard a snap and saw her wrist in an odd looking angle. She knew it had been broken and the pain was unbearable…it killed…_

_What had she done to deserve this…?_

_She had no idea…_

_Grinning sadistically now, the man easily slashed the knife in a deep cut along her wrist._

_The blood oozed slowly out as it gleamed darkly on her pale skin._

_Wide eyed, even more tears fell as she let out a helpless scream._

_The next thing she knew, the man had released his hold on her and a broad back was in front of her._

"_SAK!"_

_Turning her head, she noticed Kiba, Gaara and Itachi running towards her but she turned her eyes back to see the worried look in those piercing blue eyes she loved so much._

"_Akira…"_

_

* * *

_

Sakura clutched her sheets as more tears continued falling. This pain…it hurt so much…

* * *

_Sakura was beginning to feel weak. She was losing blood fast from her wrist and she was so helpless. _

_She could see her friends attempting to fend off the other man._

"_Sak…come on…don't die…I love you so much…" murmured Akira as he stayed by her side, trying to stop the blood from oozing out. _

_Sakura turned slightly and looked tiredly at Akira._

"_Akira…I love you…" murmured Sakura as Akira looked back up at her, a worried expression apparent on his features._

"_I know you do…I love you so much…don't worry…everything will be okay" murmured Akira, his eyes gentle before he noticed the man slowly approaching Sakura._

_Jumping up, Akira lunged at the man, tackling him back as they wrestled around with the knife. Itachi, Kiba and Gaara hurriedly rushed over to help Akira._

_Suddenly a cry of pain was heard and Sakura's eyes widened._

"_AKIRA!"_

_As tears kept falling, darkness overcame her as she collapsed._

"_Akira…"_

_

* * *

_

Sakura tossed around in pain, losing herself in the past she had sought to escape from. With her constant trashing and tossing around, Sakura never noticed that her wound had opened once more and dark red blood gleamed on the white hospital sheets.

Nurses rushed in as they attempted to hold her still so that they could inject a liquid into her body.

Just then, four figures stood in the doorway in shock as the doctor with them rushed in to aid Sakura.

All four of them hurried towards the trashing girl with the tears spilling down her cheeks. Pain written all over her features.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Time keeps on moving as years passed by but the memories of the past will live on forever. Forever in the hearts of everyone as they move along with the wheel of fate. But the wheel of fate will not let them escape as it constantly turns…to learn from their mistakes, to learn the truth…to have second chances. It can be merciful…it can be filled with pain but the time for healing and starting over once more is beginning once more.

This time…their choices will last a lifetime.

It will be their final chance.

* * *

**There we go! I hoped you liked it and thanks for all your awesome reviews. It's because you all review me that inspires me to continue writing and makes me very happy XD**

**So more reviews please~**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (if I did Sakura would be even more awesome and there would be some sort of romance between Sakura and Sasuke XD Though Kiba is looking pretty cute…LOL)

_Recap:_

_All four of them hurried towards the trashing girl with the tears spilling down her cheeks. Pain written all over her features._

"_SAKURA!"_

_

* * *

_

Kiba and the rest could only watch on as the doctor and the nurses struggled to keep Sakura still so that they could inject the liquid into her. She kept shivering and shaking as she murmured words that sounded strained and difficult to understand. Her trashing around further increased as the nurses pinned her arms down to stabilize her.

Kiba could only stare on, shocked.

They weren't able to do anything for her.

It pained him to see tears running down her pretty features and as he allowed his gaze to travel to the bed, he unconsciously clenched his fist.

There was blood glistening on the snowy white sheets.

Dammit…Sakura was in so much pain and he couldn't even do anything about it. He felt completely and utterly useless.

The fact that someone was indeed after Sakura and that it was most likely _him_ only served to ignite his anger. He bit down on his lip to avoid lashing out at anything as he attempted to restrain himself from running over to Sakura and protecting her in his arms.

Kiba glanced away, knowing full well that he couldn't keep up this self control much longer.

He wasn't exactly like one of those emotionless Uchiha's.

Speaking of Uchiha's…Kiba narrowed his eyes disdainfully at the younger Uchiha who was watching Sakura calm down slowly. Kiba almost growled when he noticed how the Uchiha was keeping a blank expression before his eyes zeroed in on the Uchiha's frustration.

Kiba could easily see that the younger Uchiha was clenching his fists as his eyes flickered dangerously and menacingly at the doctors and nurses who were restraining Sakura.

Slightly surprised by the younger Uchiha's hidden emotion, Kiba merely shook his head in response.

He was being such an idiot.

How could he be thinking about the younger Uchiha and Sakura when there was a extremely dangerous man on the loose. Kiba was sure that the man had died in that car accident but he had felt no sadness or pity.

That man had deserved it.

Nobody had even shed a tear for the death of _that _man.

Reluctantly, Kiba allowed himself, along with the others, to be ushered out of the hospital room by a nurse. He could clearly understand that Sakura needed to be calm before they could go in and visit her. Kiba was also certain that the doctor had to fix Sakura's wound once again since she had reopened it.

"What the hell happened…?" mumbled Gaara as he leaned his head against the wall.

No body spoke.

They had no idea how to answer that question.

The only one would be able to answer that…was Sakura.

Kiba, however, was still lost in his thoughts about the possible reason for that man to come back and seek revenge on Sakura. He could still remember him vividly like old images slowly flickering in his memory as he searched through them.

Kiba frowned.

He could remember those icy blue eyes that had never showed an ounce of kindness. Those blue eyes that were so cold and could make your blood chill with just one look. There had always been something sinister about those eyes and Kiba had never liked them.

Even if those striking blue eyes were alike that to Akira's…it held a much more different message.

Kiba could easily remember how Akira's piercing blue eyes could soften and flicker with emotions but that man's was always icy and chilling. It had always unnerved Kiba and he had always felt distrust towards him.

His distrust had proven to be right when that man had come after Sakura.

"Why would he come back for her…?" mumbled Kiba, not realizing that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

His question instantly caught everyone's attention, including Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward slightly.

"Who is coming after Sakura?" was Sasuke's quick response to Kiba's spoken thoughts.

Gaara shot an annoyed glance at the now surprised Kiba.

"Smooth move Kiba…keep your thoughts to yourself next time" frowned Itachi, sarcasm laced in his words.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Shut up Uchiha, at least I don't leave certain books lying around for the whole freaking world to see" retorted Kiba as Sasuke growled at the fact that his question had been ignored.

Itachi returned Kiba's icy glare as Gaara sighed.

This wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Stop this arguing. This isn't going to help Sak and this whole situation is turning you guys into even more annoying bickering monsters than before" stated Gaara, about the only one able to keep a cool head in this situation.

Shifting slightly, Kiba sighed.

Gaara had a point.

Kiba was becoming even edgier than he had felt before and the fact that both Uchiha brothers were here amplified his irritation.

He had always felt envious of Itachi ever since Itachi had become Sakura's simple romantic partner even though it wasn't serious. It was just the fact that Itachi could touch her and kiss her in a way that Kiba would never be able to and it had always irked him.

Then there was that younger Uchiha who he had learnt now held Sakura's interest just because he reminded her of Akira…

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Kiba almost missed the younger Uchiha's calm question.

"Who is attempting to hurt Sakura?" asked Sasuke, once more, deliberately saying his question slowly to emphasise his seriousness. His voice was now low and held a hint of danger which Gaara noted that Akira never had that kind of tone before.

"…"

"…"

Gaara glanced at the other two as they instantly closed their mouths in refusal to answer the younger Uchiha's question. Sasuke had delved too deep into this situation and it had been without their permission. There was no way that they would divulge any information to the younger Uchiha willingly.

Before Sasuke could say anything to them, the door to the hospital room opened.

As the doctor and several nurses, who all seemed drained and tired, stepped out, all the boys instantly stood up to wait for the doctor to speak.

"You may now go in and visit her…but if she starts to act up again, I want you to immediately contact a nurse or the consequences may be…dire" explained the doctor, looking extremely fatigued after having to hold down Sakura and attempt to inject the soothing fluid into her.

"We understand" came the boys voices in unison.

With that said, the doctor and the other nurses left to attend to their matters, leaving the boys to enter the room with the pink haired girl now sound asleep inside.

* * *

Sakura slept at ease now, oblivious to her surroundings or to the fact that there were now four boys in the hospital room gazing at her in worry.

Her previous nightmares or flashbacks of her troubled past settling down from her injection. Now she was dreaming of the more peaceful times, the times when everyone had lived without care or worry…

* * *

"_Hey Sak, whatcha doing__ lying like that on the ground? You sure have weird tastes when it comes to sleeping places" grinned Kiba, his brown hair flopping lazily over one amused hazel eye. The young girl with the long pink hair was currently sprawled on the floor, a slightly disgruntled look upon her angelic features._

"_Obviously it's a handstand gone wrong" chuckled Itachi._

_Trying not to laugh, Akira held out a hand to help the annoyed girl who was slowly getting up._

_Gaara looked on, amused, a smirk playing on his lips. _

"_Ha ha ha, I'm so glad I entertained you all" drawled Sakura, sarcasm dripping from every word. _

_Running his fingers through his hair, Kiba shot a sheepish grin towards Sakura before he dramatically flopped to the ground and rolled in an attempt to make up for teasing her earlier._

_Holding a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles, Sakura watched on amused as Kiba continued being an idiot. _

_Not being able to hold it in, Sakura burst into peals of laughter earning smirks from Itachi and Gaara and grins from Kiba and Akira._

_No one knew that the laughter that they shared right now would be something that would be practically non existent in the coming future._

_

* * *

_

Sakura let out a soft murmur as she turned her head slightly in an attempt to find a more comfortable sleeping position. The other boys casually took seats to watch over Sakura, relieved that she looked peaceful now. Sasuke, however, was the only one who sat beside her bed.

This earned him glares from the other occupants in the room but no one dared to say anything in case they woke Sakura from her slumber.

Gently, Sasuke took one of Sakura's slim hands into his own and marveled at how soft and smooth her skin was. For someone that had just been fighting, her skin still seemed so flawless.

Sakura allowed herself to relax even more with his touch.

* * *

_The wind was blowing gently at her skin as she turned and waved at her friends__. _

"_Sak…please tell me you did not drag me out of bed to climb up a hill" groaned Kiba as he trudged up behind her._

_Gaara was stumbling slightly, still drowsy from his sleep._

"_Aww come on you guys! I want you guys to see it!" laughed Sakura as she noted their drowsy and half asleep state._

_She guessed her friends weren't used to being woken up at 5:30 am by a knocking on their windows. _

"_I hope whatever we're seeing is better than sleep" grumbled Itachi. No matter how much he adored Sakura, being woken up at such an early time wasn't exactly fun._

_Kiba almost tripped when someone accidentally knocked him on the back._

_Turning around to glare at the person, his glare almost turned into a chuckle at Akira's drowsy state as he swayed slightly. _

_The only one who was actually wide awake was the innocent pink haired girl waving at them. Oh yes…she would be perfectly innocent if it wasn't for that mischievous glint in her eyes._

"_Hurry up you slow pokes" giggled Sakura, already at the top of the hill._

_When they eventually managed to reach the top of the hill, their eyes widened at the sight._

_Sakura had brought them up to see the sunrise…_

_They had to admit that it was stunning…though it didn't ease all their grouchiness from being woken up so early and having to climb up a hill. _

_Though the bright smile on the girl's face was enough for them._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke gazed intently as Sakura shifted slightly in her sleep, a light smile playing on her features. He couldn't help but think she seemed so vulnerable right now and he felt an intense urge to wrap her in her arms to protect her from all the dangers of the world.

Kiba scowled unconsciously at the fact that the younger Uchiha was sitting beside Sakura. Watching the younger Uchiha cradling Sakura's hand was also peeving him off.

He didn't think that the younger Uchiha had any right to even touch Sakura.

Glancing at the expression on the sleeping girl's face, Kiba felt himself calm down. She looked so fragile yet happy in her sleep as a soft smile was apparent on her lips.

Feeling tired, Kiba slowly felt drowsy as he drifted to sleep.

It was only a matter of moments before the others fell asleep, tired from the events that had occurred.

Only Sasuke stayed awake, determined to see the slumbering Sakura wake up so that he could be there with her.

* * *

"_Sak…it's cold out here" smiled Akira gently as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders__. She smiled up at him cutely as she leaned against his chest._

"_Akira…what happens when people grow older?" asked Sakura innocently._

_She knew that she was still young but she always wondered about their futures. She wondered if they would always be together…_

"_Who knows? Everyone's future is different" answered Akira softly, as he kissed the top of her head before wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. _

_Turning to gaze up at him, Sakura smiled._

"_You think we'll all be together like now?"_

_Akira's piercing blue eyes softened gently at her._

"_Of course we will. All of us will always be together no matter what obstacles come our way" reassured Akira, seeming more mature than his age. _

_Sakura sighed happily, relieved by his answer._

"_You're right Akira…we'll always be together…"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke glanced around, noting how the others had fallen asleep in their chairs. He had to admit that he was feeling drowsy and wanted to sleep as well but the urge to stay with Sakura and watch over her dominated his thoughts about sleeping.

Leaning over, Sasuke brushed away one of Sakura's soft pink locks and his eyes soften on her sleeping face.

She was so angelic and innocent when she was sleeping. It intrigued him how she could be almost completely the opposite when she was awake.

But as hours passed by, Sasuke couldn't help but give in to the sleep that he desperately needed but even then he still didn't let go of her hand.

The minute his eyes closed to rest, a faded image of a boy stepped out from the shadows to glance down at the pink haired girl before gazing at the joined hands.

His eyes were sad.

The piercing blue that it had once been before now a faded light blue.

Reaching down, the mysterious boy gently touched Sakura's hand as a bitter sweet look crossed his expression.

He only spoke one word.

It was soft and gentle like a whisper in the already quiet room.

"Sak…"

* * *

_Sakura closed her eyes before opening them again, only to see darkness. Confused, Sakura glanced around, anxiety slowly creeping into her system. _

_She felt slightly relived when a soft light appeared around her._

_It was soothing and relaxed her almost instantly._

"_Sak…"_

"_Sakura…"_

_Startled, Sakura glanced around. She was sure that she had just heard two completely different voices but both were so familiar to her._

"_Who's there?" asked Sakura nervously._

_Slowly, two outlines of figures appeared in front of her and she studied the first one before covering her mouth in surprise._

_The first one was a tall boy, a grin playing on his mouth as his jet black hair hung rakishly over a warm blue eye. As she gazed downwards, she noticed how he had a hand held out to her._

"_Let's go Sak…" beckoned the boy._

_She felt weak as she gazed at the boy she had loved so dearly. _

_Reluctantly, Sakura dragged her gaze to study the other figure that was slowly materializing in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes when the other boy appeared._

_This boy looked so much like the other one except his eyes were a smouldering onyx colour and a smirk teased his lips. _

_Glancing down, she realized that this boy also had his hand outstretched in front of her._

"_Sakura…let's go…"_

_Sakura was so confused. Both boys held out their hands to her and she felt so lost._

_Doing the only thing she could do, Sakura laid each of her hands into both the boys outstretched hands before a bright light filled her vision._

_

* * *

_

Stirring slightly, Sakura opened her eyes slowly as light seeped into her vision. Still blurry and half dazed, Sakura could only make out a light shadow of the person who she could feel was holding her hand.

As her movements woke the person beside her, she squinted her blurry eyes to look at the person who was now murmuring words of comfort to her.

She could make out jet black hair and some features but she couldn't quite see the person's eyes.

Murmuring the first name that came to her mind, she gently reached up to stroke the person's cheek.

"Akira…?"

Almost instantly, the person above her froze.

After a momentary pause, she heard the person speak.

"Sakura…you have me mistaken for someone else"

* * *

Fate is turning in a constant wheel, slowly, slowly as issues become clearer and future visions become blurred. Where dreams and futures end, a new seed sprouts forth from those to grow higher and bigger in order to fulfill those lost ambitions. Mysteries unravel in order to be solved as light shines on the truth…it is time now. Wounds heal slowly and painfully over time as the wheel of fate repeats it cycle once more. People who were once lost are now found once again as the past mixes with the present…the wheel of fate is lending a hand to those for a second chance.

A second chance to heal.

A second chance to start over.

It is the time to settle it all.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was kind of short but my brother was constantly hogging the computer and I'm packing for my holiday XD I don't know when I can update next though because I have my holiday and school is going to start soon but I'll try to update as soon as I can XD Thanks for all your supremely awesome reviews though I wish there were more for me to read so…**

**Please review XDD**

**By the way, do check out my other stories and tell me what you think about them as well XD lol**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_After a momentary pause, she heard the person speak._

"_Sakura…you have me mistaken for someone else"_

_

* * *

_

Waking up from his slumber after someone nudged him, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes trying to take in his surroundings as he remembered the events that had led to him being in a hospital room. He noted that the other boys were still asleep though Sasuke could probably guess that his older brother would probably wake soon since he knew that Itachi would usually wake up early. Sitting up, Sasuke turned and took in the sight of the pink haired girl blinking her eyes against the bright light.

Her short pink hair caressed the hospital pillow and her deep green eyes looked hazy. He felt relieved when he saw that there was some pink in her cheeks and she seemed more relax and at peace than she had previously been.

"Sakura…are you okay?" murmured Sasuke as he gently leaned over to mumble words of comfort to her. She was so vulnerable and angelic that it clutched at his heart to know that she was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.

He expected that when she woke up and saw him, she would probably start shouting at him or arguing with him but he also expected that she might be too weak or tired to do anything.

But he had not expected what happened next.

He had definitely not expected Sakura to gently stroke his cheek as a small but questioning smile played on those sweet pink lips. Her fingers were so smooth and delicate that it comforted him in a way that nothing had ever comforted him before.

Puzzled, Sasuke opened his mouth to question her gesture…only to be shocked by the words that slipped out of her soft pink lips.

"…Akira?"

Sasuke froze.

He didn't know why but he suddenly felt very edgy. He had understood that he did bear a resemblance to the deceased Akira but he had never thought that Sakura could even mistake him for Akira. All the warmth that he had previously been feeling faded away as a new emotion overwhelmed him.

Sasuke frowned.

He wasn't a fool. He could clearly understand that Akira still affected Sakura after all these years and Sasuke couldn't help but feel bitter about the fact that he even had to compete with someone who was already gone from the world.

"Sakura…you have mistaken me for someone else"

Sasuke gazed at Sakura's face as her eyes focused and widened in shock. Her pink lips slowly opened in a shocked gasp as her flushed cheeks instantly paled at the sight of Sasuke's slight frown marring his handsome features. He could read the surprise and confusion apparent on her features as her stunning green eyes traveled over his face almost as if she was in disbelief.

After what seemed a lifetime, Sakura finally managed to make a sound which sounded halfway between a squeak and a gasp.

She immediately faltered under his frown which had yet to fade away from his face as he watched her seriously.

"S-Sasuke?" squeaked Sakura, her viridian eyes wide with shock. All previous weariness and confusion fading fast as she focused only on the boy in front of her. Sasuke took in a deep breath as he leaned back and closed his eyes momentarily, almost as if he was calming himself down. He didn't want to see her to see him frowning after she had just woken up. Turning her head slowly to the side to study Sasuke once more, realization dawned on her.

There were sterile white walls surrounding the room and Sakura instantly frowned. The white sheets of her bed and the fact that Sasuke was here could only mean one thing.

She was in a hospital.

Attempting to sit up, Sakura immediately let out a low hiss of pain as a jolt shot through her and she immediately touched her stomach. She was confused for a moment wondering why she was in such pain.

"Don't sit up just yet. It will hurt" stated Sasuke as he leaned over and gently helped her to lean back down onto her pillow. Sakura couldn't help but feel flustered by his soft yet firm hands that guided her back down. He seemed so caring now despite his frown earlier and she blushed. She had always thought of him as an arrogant jerk but…she wasn't so sure.

Sakura allowed her eyes to flutter close as she remembered bits and pieces. She could distinctly remember a gang fight and shouting and yelling. Biting her lip, Sakura scowled angrily. That was right…some lousy ass of an enemy had pulled a cheap trick and stabbed her.

Sakura cursed inwardly.

Damn it hurt like hell!

"Sakura…you should rest for a little while longer" murmured Sasuke, instantly gaining her attention. Eyeing him warily, Sakura felt slightly drowsy and still light headed from her previous rest. Now if only she could lean back and snuggle under the sheets to sleep but her wound was really killing her and she had the sudden urge to hold her stomach tightly.

Taking a shaky breath in, Sakura glanced around the room.

She could see Gaara's distinctive spiky red hair in one corner and the brown wavy hair of Kiba who was sitting against the wall behind Sasuke. Without turning her head, Sakura could almost guess that if she had turned her head, she would see Itachi. Sakura couldn't help but feel a sense of guiltiness spread through her, knowing that she had caused them to worry and remain by her.

But…that was those three…Sakura couldn't quite place the reason as to why Sasuke was sitting right beside her bed.

Instantly remembering what she had first said when she had woken up, Sakura flushed and bit her lip worriedly.

She couldn't believe she had called him Akira.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura shifted into a more comfortable position where she wouldn't be able to feel the pain that much. Glancing up, Sakura gazed at Sasuke from beneath her long lashes.

He was currently leaning forward, his black hair seemed tousled and she could definitely see some dark circles under his smouldering onyx coloured eyes. Even with eye bags, he still looked so delicious and sexy in a ruffled way. Biting her lip, Sakura decided to say something since Sasuke obviously wasn't going to say anything.

"What the hell are you doing here Uchiha?" questioned Sakura, making sure to keep an icy and uncaring tone. The words tumbled out almost instinctively and Sakura almost felt guilty for sounding so cold hearted when it was obvious that Sasuke had stayed with her. But just because he had stayed by her, Sakura didn't want him to think that he had the upper hand.

Sasuke didn't respond but merely studied her features intently.

Sakura didn't know why, but the way his eyes studied her made her shiver in pleasure and she fought the urge to relax her cold barrier.

But he suddenly smirked.

A slow, lazy smirk that Sakura had seen so many times in school.

"Well I see your better Haruno" commented Sasuke, raking his fingers through his hair. "You're still your snappy feisty self"

Sakura immediately scowled.

"Shut up Uchiha, you didn't answer my question"

Sasuke sighed and shrugged. Sakura couldn't believe it. It was like he was treating her like some pestering child that was bugging him for a lollipop or a toy.

When he didn't reply, Sakura felt the anger blossom within her.

She didn't know what caused it, whether it was from the excruciating pain or the fact that Sasuke was not replying to her insistent questions or if it was the fact that he was merely treating her like a little kid but the words that tumbled out of her mouth was one that she immediately regretted saying.

"Uchiha you're an arrogant, insolent jerk that can't even answer one of my damn questions! Don't you dare treat me like an annoying child! You probably only stayed at the hospital so that you could gain an advantage over me! You are definitely not like Akira at all!" snapped Sakura.

Oh. Snap.

Sakura immediately slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe she had just spoken Akira's name to Sasuke of all people. But his reaction was one that Sakura had not been expecting.

Sakura watched as the muscles in Sasuke's jaw clenched as his curled his hands into fists, almost as if he was tensing his whole body. The warmth that she had previously witnessed in his eyes immediately turned icy.

"Well _Haruno_ it's so nice to know what you think of me. But if I'm not mistaken, _you _were the one who called me Akira this morning. As for treating you as a child? You sure act like one" frowned Sasuke, glaring at her coldly before he abruptly stood up and placed two books on her bedside.

Turning to leave, he glanced frostily back at her.

"I hope all is well for you Haruno. I'll see you around school"

With that said, he left.

Sakura frowned and bit her lip.

She couldn't believe she had said something so stupid like that. He was right. She was acting like a child but the words he said before leaving wounded her. Sasuke had sounded almost like he was speaking to a stranger in a formal tone.

Sakura had known that when they fought, it was friendly in a way but this fight was something different all together.

Her emotions were in turbulence and she didn't know quite what to do now. She was sure that she hated that younger Uchiha because he was such a jerk and insensitive and everything that she despised in a guy. But…she couldn't deny the fact that she was actually curiously intrigued by him. There was something about his confident strides, intense gazes and easy smirks that always thrilled her in a way that Akira never could.

Sakura hurriedly shook her head to clear such thoughts.

It must just be curiosity.

Remembering, Sakura turned slightly to study the books that Sasuke had left behind before departing from the room. She pondered over the reason why he had left these two books behind.

Were the books somehow significant?

Was he trying to tell her something?

Sakura ran through the thoughts in her mind before slowly thinking back to her unusual dream. The dream with Akira and Sasuke extending their hands toward her. Sakura couldn't help but think that the dream was trying to tell her something. Normally, Sakura would think that a dream was just a dream and nothing more. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something incredibly significant about this certain dream.

Some kind of message.

* * *

Yawning, Kiba drowsily opened his eyes. Sleeping in a hospital chair was definitely not his ideal place to sleep. Hell, even the roof would be a better place to sleep. Running his fingers to comb his tousled brown hair, Kiba slowly woke up and lifted his head up only to see Sakura sitting up with a perplexed expression apparent on her features.

He took a minute just to study her with a sense of relief.

Kiba was glad that she looked so healthy but as he studied her further, he couldn't help but notice that she looked lost and confused. Turning his head, Kiba noted that Itachi and Gaara were still present in the room but he couldn't see Sasuke anywhere.

Kiba frowned.

That was strange.

He was sure that Sasuke was a persistent boy and he thought that Sasuke would have stayed. Kiba sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't like the younger Uchiha very much but there wasn't much he could do. After all, the younger Uchiha was even more of an arrogant brat then the older one. Opening his hazel eyes once more, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Against the bleak white walls of the hospital room, the dark colours of the objects on the bed side table were clearly apparent.

Kiba sucked in a gasp.

Damn…he couldn't believe that the younger Uchiha would actually leave the books on the table for Sakura without letting them explain to Sakura yet. He seriously had no idea what went through the head of that boy and Kiba was quite sure that it probably wasn't even anything that would intrigue him.

He widened his eyes when he saw Sakura turn to stare at the books curiously. He knew Sakura well and he knew that she could be extremely curious to her surroundings like a newborn baby. At times this amused him and made her seem like such a child but this time, he didn't want her to touch those books just yet. Holding his breath, he watched her reach slowly for the books before he abruptly scrapped his chair against the floor to gain her attention.

Almost like a deer caught in headlights, Sakura glanced up at him.

Her attention now focused on him.

Kiba smiled warmly, attempting to keep the anxiety out of his features and walked slowly to her.

With each step that he took, Sakura merely watched him…studied him. He couldn't see the expression in her eyes and he felt bitter for a moment. Ever since Akira's death, Sakura had repressed most of her emotions and this didn't satisfy Kiba at all.

Slowly, Sakura held out a slim hand towards him.

"Good morning Kiba" smiled Sakura, her eyes softening gently on his handsome features. "Sleep well?"

Kiba felt relief spread through his body. She was fine. She looked so much better than she had the previous night and she almost looked like the girl from their past. Grinning, Kiba clasped her hand into his warm ones and sat down on the seat that he knew Sasuke had previously occupied.

"I'm great but what about you? How's your injury? You reopened it last night" explained Kiba, instinctively twirling a lock of her soft pink hair around his finger.

"It hurts and that idiot from last night better not come near me again because I swear I'll put him in his place" vowed Sakura, her eyes flashing dangerously. Kiba gazed, intrigued, as her green eyes darkened menacingly at the thought. It still fascinated him how different she was and yet how familiar she was to the Sakura that she used to be.

"Hey Sak, what happened to the younger Uchiha?" asked Kiba. No matter what, he was still curious about the Uchiha's departure but her expression to his words only served to amplify his curiosity.

She seemed to pale considerably at his words before a slow flush spread on her fair cheeks. Her mouth opened slowly as if to form words before closing again and her viridian eyes flashed with an emotion that Kiba couldn't comprehend. Kiba could feel her hand wanting to clench in his hand but his warm hand prevented her from doing so.

"Sak…?"

Sakura seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she slowly brought her eyes to meet his. There was something in that green depth but Kiba couldn't quite figure what it was. Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened her mouth to speak slowly.

"He…left just before you woke up" answered Sakura, a warning for him not to ask for details coloured her tone.

Knowingly, Kiba merely nodded.

"Oh! You must be thirsty! I'll go get you a bottle of water from the vending machine" suggested Kiba as he gently let go of her hand and strolled out the room, a whistle playing on his lips.

Sakura gazed after him.

"Kiba…"

Running her slim fingers through her hair to untangle it, Sakura winced at the sudden jolt of pain. She smiled softly to herself when a familiar pair of hands gently eased her back into the pillow. Without having to glance up, Sakura knew who it was.

"Hello…Itachi…"

Looking up, Sakura gently traced a finger along Itachi's jaw. He smirked and easily caught her hand before leaning in to place a warm kiss on her lips. She would be lying if she didn't say that she craved the comfort that she derived from Itachi's lips but his kisses weren't like Akira's. It was almost as if it lacked something meaningful in the kisses.

Slowly, Sakura opened her mouth to allow Itachi's warm tongue to swirl and explore the warm cavern of her mouth. Shuddering in pleasure, Sakura probed her tongue against his before he released her after a few moments.

"Glad to see your alright" smirked Itachi as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Sakura closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasure before opening her eyes when the warmth stroking her face disappeared.

"Itachi…where are you going?" asked Sakura as she stared after his departing back with a quizzical look apparent on her features.

Itachi smirked back at her.

"I have some business to take care of and Gaara's awake to give you company anyway"

If Sakura hadn't been so observant, she would have missed the darkening in Itachi's eyes and the way his smirk turned to a grim expression when he turned to face away from her.

Frowning slightly, Sakura turned to talk to Gaara who was currently approaching her.

There was definitely something up.

* * *

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he leaned back against the seat of his chair. He couldn't believe he had even said all that stuff to Sakura but he didn't quite know how to react. It was all because of what she said about Akira.

He couldn't stand it.

Sasuke knew that if he wanted to be together with Sakura, he had a feeling that he would always be second best to Sakura.

That Akira would always be her first.

"Little brother. Being holed up in your room is a strange habit"

Turning to glare at the silhouette standing in the frame of his doorway, Sasuke frowned. Itachi stood in the doorway with a frown playing on his lips as he took a step into Sasuke's room.

"What the hell do you want Itachi?" frowned Sasuke.

"I heard your little conversation with Sakura back at the hospital"

Sasuke flinched instinctively as he thought back to that conversation and he scowled. He had known that Itachi would have been awake by that time but he hadn't thought that Itachi might have actually heard that conversation.

Sasuke remained silent.

" I don't enjoy the fact that you are playing detective in an issue that is clearly none of your business but there is nothing I can do about it now. You have already delved too far into this to back out but I'm telling you now that you shouldn't involve yourself anymore" warned Itachi, talking more than he usually did much to Sasuke's interest.

Standing up, Sasuke made his way over to his stoic brother.

No matter the words that were previously exchanged between him and Sakura. To him, Sakura was still someone that intrigued and fascinated him like nothing ever had before. To protect her was still the only thought that crossed his mind.

"Then tell me something Itachi. Who is the one coming after Sakura?"

* * *

No future is ever written in stone. You can bend and change it to your will because it is your future that you ultimately decide. To think back into the past, to let your past haunt you, is to fill your life with regret and pity. The wheel of fate turns, but there is nothing that a human can do to change it. You must laugh and embrace it or cry and deny it. The wheel of fate reveals truths and secrets and the veil is gently peeled away to light the darkness in the brightness of life. There is no such thing as moving back because the only way is forward. The guiding star in the distance is your future and the wings of hope will take you to that star as the wheel of fate constantly turns.

There is no turning back once you've started.

There is no regret or sadness.

There is only the future you decide.

* * *

**Okay okay! I am really REALLY sorry for this late update but I've been drowning in homework and exams so I really have no idea when my next update would be since I don't even have that much time to write. I don't even think this chapter was that good so I'm really sorry about that and I promise that there will be more romance in the next chapter! XD**

**Please review because the review flow seems to be slowing down and without reviews, there's hardly any inspirations for me to continue on…**

**Oh yes! A happy late valentines day to everyone out there! Did anyone do anything special? I hope everyone had a blast and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_No matter the words that were previously exchanged between him and Sakura. To him, Sakura was still someone that intrigued and fascinated him like nothing ever had before. To protect her was still the only thought that crossed his mind._

"_Then tell me something Itachi. Who is the one coming after Sakura?"_

_

* * *

_

Itachi's eyes narrowed warningly at Sasuke but Sasuke wouldn't back down. He had come too far to let his older brother persuade him to let it go.

"Sasuke, I will not tell you anything"

Frowning, Sasuke clenched his fists.

He had to think about a way to get his brother to tell him. Glancing up hurriedly, Sasuke noted that Itachi had turned to leave the room. But he wasn't going to call Itachi back. There was nothing that Sasuke could do right now…

Clenching his jaw, Sasuke's thoughts turned to Sakura and their…exchange. He could still remember her fiery eyes as she gazed at him unwavering. The slight hesitation that flickered in her eyes had been enough to control his anger. When he looked at her, he almost felt as if he could see the mental image of the younger girl that Akira and Itachi had painted mentally in their writings. When he had seen her when she was peaceful, he could envision the flowing pink hair and could mentally picture those rosy lips curving into a bright smile as those beautiful green eyes crinkled happily.

That was one of his goals now.

He wanted to witness that expression on her face, that expression that had been shown to the ones who had been closest to her in the past. The mask that she wore now was merely to cover her emotional wounds and Sasuke was smart enough to see through them. Even if the other students in their school were too naïve to see past her perfect sweet girl act, Sasuke could see right through her.

It amused him how quickly she could change personalities but…he wanted the real Sakura.

The one behind the mask.

Leaning against the edge of the bed with his right leg propped up, Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes to ponder over his decisions.

Seriously, he didn't know what to do anymore. He was way too tired to think right now. The long hours of being cramped in that small hospital chair with its hardness wasn't what he would call comfortable.

But the thought of that Kiba boy and Gaara guy experiencing what he had gone through sleeping in that chair entertained him slightly. He hoped that they were feeling as much discomfort as he had previously been feeling.

Tired, Sasuke held a hand over his eyes as he fell asleep quietly.

* * *

"Gaara…" murmured Sakura as she closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder from the position on the bed.

Gaara smirked as he patted her hair in an affectionate manner that she had grown accustomed to through the years that she had known him. She knew that it was somehow his unconscious reaction to comfort her like a brother would.

"Sak, what do you feel for the Uchiha?"

Widening her eyes slowly, she turned to gape at him, her expression split somewhat between confusion and shock. As his question fully dawned on her, she somehow wished that Kiba would burst through the door with that drink that he had promised to get for her.

Actually, Sakura was quite curious about why it was taking so long for Kiba to obtain a simple drink but then again, she wasn't one to question Kiba's actions.

Plastering a smile onto her features, Sakura smoothly replied as she held up a hand that had no scar apparent on her wrist.

"Itachi's a good friend. I find him reliable and supportive" smiled Sakura. "He is precious to me just like you and Kiba are"

As she fumbled over the words in her brain, Sakura missed the sudden disapproving frown that began to etch itself onto Gaara's handsome features. She wasn't such a fool to know that the Uchiha he had been referring to was the younger one but right now, she opted for playing dumb. She wasn't quite sure how to answer him when even she didn't have an answer to the feelings that she felt towards the arrogant younger Uchiha.

Gaara's eyes darkened slightly as he frowned.

"Sak, you know that's not what I mean"

Sakura cursed inwardly at Gaara's observation skills. She should have known that he would have expected her to understand what he was talking about.

Sighing, Sakura lowered her gaze downwards. Her long lashes brushed gently against her upper cheeks, hiding her beautiful deep green eyes.

"Gaara…I don't know how I feel about Sasuke" mumbled Sakura after some time. There was no point lying to Gaara when he would obviously understand her. There had always been that calm aura around him that soothed her reasonably well.

Gaara stayed silent.

Some foreign emotion flickered in his eyes but Sakura chose to ignore it.

Sitting anxiously waiting for Gaara to speak proved to be an uncomfortable process for her.

"Sak…how's your wound?" asked Gaara, a knowing look apparent on his features.

Sakura merely gaped at him in surprise before smiling gently.

She should have known that he would change the topic so that she wouldn't have to cope with the awkward situation. Flickering her eyes over him briefly, she mentally noted that he was still quite toned. She could still remember him when he was small and innocent just like they had all been before.

"It hurts like hell but I'm good" responded Sakura. "Doctor will probably come in and stick some needle in to ease the pain"

Gaara couldn't help but allow a smirk to spread across his features.

With her sitting propped up against the pillow with a disgruntled expression apparent on her features, Gaara was instantly reminded of a child self.

Glancing over at the dark coloured books on the table, he felt his attitude sour. He still couldn't quite believe that the younger Uchiha had actually just left it there.

"At least you're better" smirked Gaara.

Sakura glanced over at him.

"Yeah sure"

Gaara noticed that her tone seemed slightly strange but knew better than to question her about it.

"Hey, I got your drink"

Sakura and Gaara both turned to the doorway to see Kiba standing there. Leaning against the doorway, amusement twinkled in his hazel eyes as one hand held a bottle of water.

"Hey" greeted Gaara, standing up.

Kiba grinned good naturedly at Gaara.

"Go home and rest Gaara. You look like a panda bear" teased Kiba, earning an annoyed glare from Gaara and a stifled smirk from Sakura.

"Yeah I'm going" yawned Gaara before leaning down to whisper something into Sakura's ears which, in turn, caused her to blush much to Kiba's curiosity.

Taking a deliberate step back, Gaara turned to walk out the door. As he passed Kiba, he patted him on the shoulder before walking out.

* * *

Leaning back against his chair, Itachi drew a long drag from his cigarette as he thought about the current situation. He was almost sure that the person that was after Sakura was indeed _him. _But it had been four years and Itachi had so many unanswered questions.

Frowning, Itachi took out the photo of Sakura and the rest of them when they were younger. He felt a pang of nostalgia shoot through him as he gazed at their happy expressions with their arms around another.

That had been a time so long ago…

Witnessing Sakura turn and thrash on the hospital bed had accentuated the fact that she was still suffering from that incident that had happened so long ago. Running his fingers through his hair, he stood up and stretched slightly.

He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do. He didn't even know where to start searching for clues about that guy.

That man was the worst kind of evil that he could have imagined but even if the others couldn't remember it, Itachi could still remember a time when Akira's father had actually been really nice and when his eyes weren't cold and hard and calculating.

* * *

"_Hello Akira's father" greeted Itachi as Akira grimaced slightly at the formality. His father merely grinned and shook hands warmly with Itachi._

"_How formal" commented Akira's mother as she giggled._

_Her eyes were a rich blue that held kindness as her husband gently held her by the waist. When Itachi had first seen Akira's father, he had found him quite overwhelming but his father was actually really nice._

_His eyes were warm and friendly as he laughed and joked with the others. Itachi stood next to Akira as Akira gazed on warmly at his welcoming family. _

"_Your father seems extremely nice" commented Itachi as Akira turned to him with a huge grin._

"_Of course! He's the best dad ever!"_

_

* * *

_

Itachi sighed.

He couldn't believe how much Akira's father had changed…that time…a year before the incident, Akira's father had turned to evil. The death of Akira's mother had led Akira's father into depression as all his feelings died along with his wife. Itachi didn't know the depth of that man's feelings and he figured the only way to discover it would be hearing it from the man's mouth himself.

But…why?

Why did he have to return after 4 years…?

Leaning against the window sill, Itachi gazed out the window almost absently as he retreated into his own thoughts.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sakura's stabbing and Sasuke was feeling extremely agitated. The minute he had stepped into school two weeks beforehand, he had been swamped by both guys and girls questioning where Sakura was. After her absence for two weeks, the students became increasingly annoying as they asked him constantly with Naruto also questioning him.

Damn…it was frustrating.

Now here he was, standing outside her hospital room door. Reluctantly.

Eyeing the door warily, Sasuke contemplated on whether or not he should knock but decided not to as he swung the door open.

Only to met by startled green eyes.

Unconsciously a smirk played on his lips as he took in the scene before him. Sakura was currently sitting upright in bed, her short hair tousled while she held a cigarette with startled eyes. Her surprised expression amused him greatly but he instantly remembered their last encounter and felt his attitude sour slightly.

Sakura's eyes hardened instantly as she took a long drag from the cigarette. Sasuke was aware that her eyes were studying him but refused to acknowledge it.

Silence passed between them as they thought about what to say to one another or if they would even talk to one another.

"Uchiha, at least close the door. If you haven't realized, I'm not allowed to smoke in this place" commented Sakura, an annoyed look apparent in her eyes.

Shrugging, Sasuke stepped into the room before shutting the door behind him.

Everything seemed much more natural between them like it had been before their last encounter. He figured it must have been because of the time that they hadn't seen each other.

Seating himself into the seat next to her, he eyed her cigarette disapprovingly.

Reaching over, Sasuke easily stole the cigarette from her slim fingers earning an outcry from her.

"You shouldn't smoke", commented Sasuke. "It's bad for your health"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him as he stubbed her cigarette out. Her long lashes cast shadows over her cheeks as she studied him.

She couldn't help it.

The minute she had realized that it was him that had stepped into the room, her eyes had immediately raked over him. The sight of his smouldering onyx eyes and jet black hair matched with his lean and sculpted figure had instantly made her realize just how much she missed their bantering.

"What are you here for Uchiha?" asked Sakura, glancing away from him.

Sasuke frowned.

"The students are missing you and their bugging me about it"

She stared at him wide eyed.

Slowly, before she realized it, a laugh escaped her lips. Just seeing him sitting there with a disgruntled expression reminded her instantly of a child. It was so unlike him that it entertained her immensely.

"Hey…stop laughing. I'm serious"

Even then, Sasuke couldn't help but note that his tone was a lot more lighter. Sasuke could guess that it was probably because of her sudden carefree expression that had relaxed him instantly.

"Alright Uchiha um…so what do you want me to do about it?" smirked Sakura.

He didn't know what it was.

Whether it was the sudden teasing light in her eyes or the way her lips were curving into an amused smile that contrasted to her previous cold demeanor. But he suddenly found himself with his fingers entangled in her silky hair and his lips possessively covering her smiling mouth.

His lips shaped gently against hers and he kissed her firmly until she gave in. Slowly and what Sasuke could have guessed as pure instinct, Sakura opened her mouth in a gasp which he instantly took advantage of.

Tasting the warm cavern of her mouth, he dueled with her tongue that hesitantly probed his. After a moment, her actions became bolder as she entwined her arms around his neck, gently running her fingers through his hair.

He felt lost in the dizzying sensation that flooded him with warmth. Suddenly, the lips that he found so comforting wrenched away from him in a gasp of pain.

Slightly dazed, he glanced up to see Sakura blushing slightly, a hand touching her lips while another touched the area where her wound was.

That's when it hit him.

Oh damn, he had forgotten about her wound and hadn't even consider the fact that he may have hurt her.

"Crap…Are you okay?" questioned Sasuke, leaning over.

Sakura blushed deeper and only managed to mumble a small yes.

What could she say? She had no idea what she felt for the younger Uchiha but the only thing she knew was that the way that he kissed her was way more pleasant than the way Itachi did. It made her feel lighter…like the way she used to feel whenever she had been with Akira.

The minute she had realized that, she had immediately broken off the kiss.

No one could replace Akira.

No one.

But the fact that Sasuke was holding her hand didn't escape her and she hated to admit it…but it sure felt nice and warm.

She so wanted to wrench her hand away from him and tell him off for touching but her mouth wouldn't form the words.

So she just sat there, letting him hold her hand.

Neither of them noticing that the dark coloured books on the bedside table were not there anymore.

* * *

"Damn…" yawned Gaara as he lay sprawled on his bed. He gazed up at the ceiling as he kept rethinking back to his conversation with Sakura. Even if Kiba was the genius out of the group, Gaara wasn't dumb enough not to notice that Sakura was indeed clearly affected by the younger Uchiha's presence.

"Such a foolish girl" murmured Gaara, his eyes slightly pained.

He had always wanted to protect Sakura.

He wanted to be her knight in shining armor.

But he had long given up on that aim. But…no matter what, he hated seeing her lying to herself and hanging onto the past.

But what could he possibly tell her?

They had all given up on their dreams to remain by her side. They would give up everything for her because even if she had changed, in so many ways, she was still the same old Sakura.

He didn't want to her to cling onto the past and avoid the happiness that the future could bring. Gaara would even have to admit that if anyone could help her, it would have to be the younger Uchiha since he affected her in a way that none of them ever could.

Glancing to his side, Gaara noted his trophies from past athletic events all lined up and sighed.

"Sak…"

* * *

There are times in lives when you look back and regret the things that occurred. Times when people wish they could return to the past and cling onto what was precious to them. But life doesn't always work in the ways you wish for it…its unexpected twists and turns leave you hanging onto what you have left. Love can be lost and memories shattered. Then there are the people who look forward to the future, believing that the future will bring fortune to them. That they will be able to reclaim the happiness that they may have lost. Sometimes the wheel of fortune spins in favor of them and sometimes it doesn't. The limitless stars are the opportunities for your taking if you really desire it. The past is something you can hold onto, the future is something you can look forward to but the time now is a gift which is why it's called the present.

* * *

**Okay so I'm really sorry for this late update and if this chapter is really bad cause it's short but school is dumping so much work on me…plus I don't really have much time to think about the next chapters but I promise that I will attempt to keep updating as fast as I can XD**

**Until then, keep the reviews coming~**

**3 Cherry Blossom**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sure I own Naruto….in my dreams =DD

_Recap:_

_Glancing to his side, Gaara noted his trophies from past athletic events all lined up and sighed. _

"_Sak…"_

_

* * *

_

Kiba yawned as he slumped his head against the desk. He could hear Ino and the others all chattering about random crap but right now, he didn't give a damn.

"Yo Kiba"

Lazily opening one hazel eye, Kiba warily looked at Gaara was sat on the desk opposite him with his legs propped on a chair.

Sighing, Kiba stretched and yawned once more before turning his full attention to Gaara.

"What Gaara?"

Gaara glanced sideways, half expecting the teacher to come in. It was well known that in their school, their class practically needed a new teacher every week since the teachers usually wanted to quit with their class.

"Here. I need you to check up something" gestured Gaara.

Kiba immediately became interested.

Gaara hardly ever asked for favors but everyone knew that if you wanted someone to research something or hack into something, Kiba was the ideal boy for the job.

"What is it?" asked Kiba. "What are you up to Gaara?"

Gaara leaned forward, his green eyes not giving up anything.

"I want you to research Akira's mother's death"

Kiba's eyes widened.

"What…Are you for real Gaara…?"

* * *

Sakura smiled brightly as the girls immediately crowded around her.

Just as she expected.

She had been allowed out of the hospital to return to school as long as she didn't do anything to strenuous that could affect her health again. But now standing here and being suffocated in a crowd of people all questioning her on her welfare was really annoying her.

Could they not see that she was perfectly fine?

"Oh I missed you so much Sakura!"

Sakura twitched mentally. She didn't even know the girl…

Turning to face the girl, Sakura smiled sweetly, her face appearing to be genuinely pleased.

"Thank you, I missed all of you…" smiled Sakura.

Immediately, everyone squealed and crowded around her even more.

Oh great, out of all the deaths, she was going to die from suffocation among a crowd. Jeez…what a way to go…

Immediately, a familiar voice pierced through the crowd.

"Are you all trying to put her in hospital again?"

Turning, Sakura almost felt her heart stop at the sight of him. Once again, the sunlight almost blinded her and she saw Akira at first before the realization dawned on her that it was Sasuke. With his tie undone and shirt loose with his bag slung over one shoulder, Sasuke was practically the epitome of cool and relaxed. The girls immediately squealed and everyone made way for him.

Sakura mentally grumbled, lucky jerk.

After all, they still believed that Sasuke and Sakura were a couple.

But for once, Sakura was actually happy that Sasuke was here.

Anyone that could save her from a mass of people deserved her gratitude even if they were arrogant jerks.

Smiling, Sakura wandered over to him as he instantly wrapped an arm about her shoulders in an attempt to lead her away from the suffocating mass of a crowd. But to the students, it was like watching a fairytale couple. With Sasuke's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder and his head bent slightly, he looked as if he was only staring at her and having some sort of private conversation. Sakura's smile as she gazed at him matched with the apparently soft expression in her eyes practically oozed a close intimacy between the two.

"Wow Sakura and Sasuke are so perfect together!"

"Like a fairytale…"

"Man, I'm so jealous!"

Sasuke smirked when he noted how Sakura tensed slightly under his arm when she heard the chattering. Leaning down, Sasuke whispered deliciously into her ear.

"Let's go"

As Sakura looked up at him, she couldn't help but think that was the best idea that Sasuke had ever come up with.

* * *

Leaning against the window sill, Itachi gazed out into the city, a faraway look in his eyes as one hand held a slim cigarette. He was worried…he knew that Sakura was attending school again today but he didn't think that her wound had fully recovered. She had visited him last night. He guessed it was to prevent him from worrying about her welfare.

But he was still worried.

* * *

"_Itachi…"_

_Turning his head, Itachi noted the slim frame of a girl nestled comfortably in his bed. With her silky pink hair and hazy green eyes, Sakura could easily have represented a vixen but Itachi knew otherwise._

_Even if Sakura was in his bed, he knew that it didn't mean anything and that they didn't have that kind of a relationship. _

"_Sak…what are you doing here?" asked Itachi, wandering over to sit on the side of the bed. _

_Gently, he reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek softly._

_He had always been like that with her. _

_Always affectionate and gentle as if she were a doll that could break. _

_Sakura smiled up at him._

"_I'm returning to school tomorrow but…can I sleep here tonight?" _

_Itachi's eyes widened slightly._

_But that vulnerable look in her eyes prevented him from saying anything._

_Sighing, Itachi wrapped his arms comfortably around her as he continued to hold her until she fell asleep. Gazing down at her peaceful face, Itachi gently tucked her into the bed._

"…_Sak…you really haven't changed that much…"_

_

* * *

_

Itachi sighed.

Even if she had changed from the innocent girl she had once been, there was always a child like side to Sakura that he was always affectionate towards. Maybe it was because he was a couple of years older than the rest that she treated him slightly differently but he didn't mind.

He had vowed long ago to protect her.

He didn't want the horrors of that incident to repeat itself…but he knew that the incident 4 years ago still impacted heavily on her.

Sakura had lost so much…she had lost her love, she had lost her dreams, her innocence and she was both scarred mentally and physically from that trauma. Itachi knew that was the reason that he, Kiba and Gaara remained by her side…in order to protect her.

How could they possibly leave her?

Running his fingers through his hair, he continued to gaze out the window. Turning to glance at his desk, he noted the two dark books lying on the surface…

It wasn't time for her to read them…no, not yet.

But soon.

* * *

"Gaara…" murmured Kiba, staring at the said boy wide eyed. Gaara leaned against the rail of the rooftop, his red hair waving lightly in the breeze. But despite his relaxed composure, his green eyes gazed forward.

Kiba frowned slightly before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. Inhaling slowly, Kiba waited for Gaara to explain.

"Kiba, don't you find it strange?"

Kiba glanced over at Gaara curiously.

"What's strange?"

Gaara's hands clenched against the rail as he took a deep breath in.

"How could his wife's death cause such a change…" mumbled Gaara, his voice drifting off knowingly.

Kiba gazed at him, as Gaara's unspoken words dawned on him.

"You don't think…? That there was something unnatural about her death?"

Gaara nodded in response.

Frowning, Kiba took a long drag from his cigarette once more. There were so many questions that he couldn't get out of his head but he was sure that they would be seeing _him _again eventually. If it was Sakura he was after, then they would ensure that they would be able to protect her this time.

They wouldn't let her get hurt again.

"Okay, I'll find out as much as I can"

* * *

"I hate to say it, but thanks heaps" stated Sakura, rolling her eyes at Sasuke's apparent smirk and smug look. Bending down, Sasuke wrapped a lock of her soft hair around his finger and leaned closer to her.

She blushed.

The more he leaned in, the more she was reminded of their kiss in the hospital. His masculine smell and warmth overwhelming her. But…she wasn't a fool.

She could most likely guess that she was only attracted to him because he reminded her of…Akira.

Abruptly a sudden aching materialized in her chest.

Pulling away before Sasuke could lean any closer, Sakura lowered her eyes. She really missed him…no matter what, she didn't want to find someone to replace him. There was no way that she would let that happen.

Sasuke gazed at her.

Her long lashes were now brushing against her upper cheeks as she gazed downwards and his observing eyes didn't miss the slight down turn of the corners of her mouth.

Suddenly, the bell rang loud and clear.

Sighing, Sasuke gently took one of Sakura's hand into his own but he made sure that he didn't take the wrist with her scar. He didn't want to remind her any more of that incident that had scarred her. Startled by his hand suddenly encasing her own, she glanced up wide eyed as he smirked down at her before pulling her along.

"Come on, let's get to class"

Gazing at his back as he pulled her along, Sakura couldn't help but soften her eyes. He really wasn't a jerk all the time…

* * *

Naruto leaned against the wall, gazing at Sasuke and Sakura that walked passed him to get to class. His eyes narrowed slightly on their entwined hands before sighing.

The minute Sakura had stepped into the school in all her splendor, Naruto was instantly attracted to her. There was something about that pink haired girl that seemed so warm and caring.

But…he had been shocked when he had heard about the rumors that had started spreading about Sasuke and Sakura. Determined to unravel the truth, he had purposely asked the one person who would tell him the truth.

Sasuke.

_Flashback:_

_Breathless, Naruto flung the door of the rooftop open as his eyes scoped the rooftop._

_Bingo._

_Sasuke lay there, gazing up at the sky._

_Naruto knew for a fact that Sasuke would usually come up here to escape from all his fan girls and any other 'annoying troubles', as Sasuke put it. _

_Waiting for a moment to catch his breath, Naruto watched Sasuke get up slowly to lean against the rails, looking down at something with interest. Naruto had run immediately to find Sasuke after some girl had squealed about the 'adorable romance between Sasuke and Sakura'._

"_Oi teme"_

_Naruto now stood beside the stoic Uchiha, looking for some sort of change in his friend's expression._

_But as usual, Sasuke remained silent waiting for Naruto to talk._

_Naruto frowned._

"_Guess what I heard? Apparently there's something going on between you and Sakura"_

_Now, Naruto saw a change._

_Sasuke smirked as his eyes twinkled in amusement before he stopped leaning against the rails and turned around about to stroll off._

"_Indeed…so that's what everyone's talking about now huh?" smirked Sasuke as he strolled off, leaving Naruto to contemplate over his words._

_What the hell? That damn Uchiha hadn't even given him a straight answer._

_Turning to glare over the rails, he paused when he noted what Sasuke had most likely been staring at._

_There, surrounded by a group of girls was a giggling Sakura._

_Naruto's eyes widened._

_What the heck…?_

The Sasuke he knew would never let any girl get too close to him.

Sure, Naruto liked Sakura…but he had never seen his friend with that kind of expression before.

Sakura must be some girl, mused Naruto as he straightened up and headed towards his class.

* * *

"Sak, are you sure that you should even be here?" commented Kiba as he watched Sakura curl into the couch inside the hang out. Kiba and Gaara lingered close to her in case something were to go wrong. They still didn't believe that her wound had healed properly.

Sakura merely smiled knowingly at them.

The minute school had finished, she had made her way to the hang out, meeting Kiba halfway since he refused to let her walk to the hang out on her own.

"Hi Sak" smiled Ino as she immediately hugged Sakura in a friendly manner, temporarily forgetting about Sakura's wound which still kind of hurt.

Sakura smiled back weakly as Ino hugged her tighter, glad that she was safe.

Kiba sighed.

"Ino, maybe you should let go of Sak or else you're going to suffocate her" stated Kiba as Ino abruptly let go of the pink haired girl with a gasp.

Ino smiled sheepishly at Sakura as she plopped down beside her.

"Sorry Sak…"

Tying her hair back into a low ponytail, Sakura merely nodded in response.

She glanced over at Kiba and Gaara who were still hovering near her like a pair of body guards minus the sunglasses, ear pieces and black suits. Sakura almost giggled at the thought of her two close guy friends dressed in that sort of attire.

But really…she was quite touched.

They had sacrificed so much for her despite her protests and even now, they were still protective of her…She had no idea how she would ever be able to repay them.

Turning to gaze down, Sakura gazed at the scar on her wrist. It was still there and she could guess it was most likely permanent but to her, it would always be a horrid memory that she could never forget.

Even now, she could remember that man's icy cold eyes glaring at her with intense hatred that she had never been able to understand.

His steely hold on her…

The crunching of her wrist as it snapped.

Sakura felt the tears pricking her eyes as she remembered Akira…Akira shouting and running to rescue her.

His broad back that she had always believed would protect her falling backwards as he slumped to the ground.

No…no….NO!

"SAKURA!"

Eyes widening, she gazed up, her tears now falling down her smooth cheeks. Kiba, Gaara and Ino were all standing in front of her looking at her worriedly. Tentatively reaching up, Sakura touched her tears wide eyed before she smiled weakly.

"Strange…why am I crying?...I'm such an idiot" muttered Sakura softly.

Kiba and Gaara glanced at each other worriedly as Ino hurried off to get some tissues.

"Sak…"

Glancing up at Kiba, she saw his eyes soften as he leaned down in front of her and took her hands, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"You know…it's okay to cry when you want to…because I…no…we", Kiba gestured towards Gaara who patted Sakura's head gently. "…will always be here for you".

Sakura gazed at them wide eyed, the tears still falling before her eyes softened on them.

For that one moment, she was the same old vulnerable Sakura.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the tears to fall not caring who else saw her like that.

Smiling gently, Sakura kept her eyes closed as she felt the warmth of Kiba's hands holding her own and Gaara gently stroking her hair.

"Thank you…"

* * *

A man leaned against the wall as he gazed steely eyed at the figures before him. They avoided his gaze, instead looking at the ground.

Slowly inhaling his cigarette, the man growled and dropped his cigarette to the ground before stubbing it out with his foot.

His lips slowly curved into a sly, dangerous sneer.

"It's time…time to remove that Haruno princess from the world"

* * *

There are times when you feel like you're falling and there are times when you believe you are in a maze and forever lost but when you have friends there to protect you…you tend to forget about the wheel of fortune, not caring about its constant spinning. It doesn't matter if it turns in your favor because the future is yours to change and alter. With friends surrounding you and reassuring you…you know that you are no longer lost.

You are just waiting for someone to save you, to whisper the happiness of life into your ears.

There is nothing keeping you from falling.

But there is also nothing restraining you from rising.

This time, it is your white wings that need to spread.

It is your turn to soar.

* * *

**OKAY XDD I finally managed to finish this chapter despite all of my work load. Like damn…I have 7 essays I need to complete for school and only 2 weeks of school holidays plus exams straight after holidays but I PROMISE that I will try to update as fast as I can.**

**I'm really REALLY sorry for this late update and I'm sorry if it's not that good or too short but yeahh…**

**But thank you to all the AWESOME people that review and please read my other works and review those as well while you wait for me to continue updating this story XDD**

**Reviews much appreciated! XD**

**3 Cherry Blossom**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_A man leaned against the wall as he gazed steely eyed at the figures before him. They avoided his gaze, instead looking at the ground._

_Slowly inhaling his cigarette, the man growled and dropped his cigarette to the ground before stubbing it out with his foot._

_His lips slowly curved into a sly, dangerous sneer._

"_It's time…time to remove that Haruno princess from the world"_

_

* * *

_

Sakura strolled tentatively through the hallways of the school, her long lashes framing her large green eyes matched with her full lips conveyed the epitome of innocence. Immediately people swarmed around her as they discussed everything and anything with her. Sakura smiled widely at all of them before she politely excused herself and hurried out of the school building into the courtyard.

"Well someone looks like they're having fun"

Stopping abruptly, Sakura glanced wide eyed up at the figure leaning comfortably on top of the large branch hidden behind the lush foliage.

Catching sight of floppy brown hair and a grinning face, Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly before she abruptly swiveled around and headed out the school gates. Even though school was still on…she was sure that the school wouldn't mind her leaving slightly early.

Whatever, she didn't really care.

She could just say she was feeling sick or whatever.

Continuing to venture along the pathway, Sakura stood near a florist shop as Kiba waved and met up with her.

Turning to glare at him, she sighed slowly.

"Kiba…what the heck were you doing in Konoha High?" hissed Sakura, pulling the hairband to release her perfectly done plait. Kiba marveled at the way the plait had left Sakura's hair in waves despite its short length.

"I wanted to see first hand how sweet you really acted in school" grinned Kiba. After that incident in the hang out between Gaara, himself and Sakura, they had all noted how calm Sakura seemed to be as she reverted back to her usual life.

It was as if their words had helped soothe the uneasiness within her.

Kiba glanced around their surroundings.

They weren't that far from Konoha High and he knew that if any of the students were to come out and witness 'sweet Sakura' with himself, there would definitely be problems.

Sighing, he gently wrapped Sakura's hand within his own as he pulled her along the pathway towards a familiar building.

Sakura, on the other hand, merely assessed his attire as she rolled her eyes. She could most likely guess that he had skipped the last half of the day from school. Dressed in black jeans, a white singlet and a black jacket with a dog tag necklace around his neck, Kiba looked ridiculously cute in a cool way.

Sakura amused herself with the fact that if anyone looked at him, they wouldn't believe that he was in fact a genius.

"Can you jump in that?"

Pulling out of her thoughts, Sakura gazed up to see Kiba gesturing to her school uniform. Glancing downwards and noting her school skirt, she looked at him with an easy smile.

"Yeah, I have shorts under this" replied Sakura as Kiba nodded.

They were now currently inside the building standing near the balcony. It was a familiar route that allowed them easy access onto shop rooftops without being seen that led to the hang out.

Kiba gazed out at the scenery before nodding once more.

"Alright, you go first Sak"

Hesitating for only a second, she turned and caught a worried look that Kiba sent her way before smiling to reassure him that she was fine. Swinging herself easily over the rail, she flipped down onto the rooftop and heard the light thump of Kiba behind her.

Sprinting off over the rooftops, she turned back slightly to see Kiba right behind her following her movements easily.

Noting that Kiba's face seemed thoughtful and worried, Sakura frowned slightly before turning forward to continue the route to the hangout.

* * *

"Did Kiba discover anything new?"

Itachi glanced over at Gaara who leaned against the window sill with a cigarette in one hand. Gaara kept silent, not responding to Itachi's question at first as he took in a long drag from his cigarette. He closed his eyes before massaging his forehead with two fingers.

"Not yet, I only asked him yesterday and he was a no show today"

Itachi frowned instantly.

"I see…"

Itachi turned to stare out the window as Gaara continued smoking. Both lost in their own thoughts.

So much had happened to them and there had been so many sacrifices…

"Itachi…what happens if _he _goes after her again?" murmured Gaara.

Itachi paused.

"I don't know…who knows what Akira's father is capable of…"

"Yeah…who knows…"

* * *

"Boss…I know it's not my place…but why do you want to destroy this girl so much?"

Piercing blue eyes turned to male figure at the side of him.

The man stood tall and strong, his posture and calm expression not even faltering under his boss's scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes, it is not your place to question me" replied the blue eyed boss, a scowl apparent on his face.

"Yes…boss"

"But…I will tell you…that that princess is nothing more than a menace" growled the boss instantly.

The man nodded in acknowledgment.

"I understand boss"

* * *

Sasuke frowned when he noticed his idiotic blonde friend hurrying down the corridor, waving his arms like a lunatic. Sasuke knew that the blonde idiot would eventually turn crazy but did he have to turn insane in school while Sasuke was still there?

Why couldn't he have turned insane after Sasuke had left school?

Oh. Damn.

Sasuke attempted to turn around and walked the other way as Naruto came flying towards him after he spotted him.

"SASUKE TEME!"

Sighing, Sasuke stopped and moved out of the way before Naruto could go crashing into him. Irritated, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde now panting for breath. Okay so Sasuke was already in a bad mood due to the fact that he couldn't find Sakura anywhere and now his supposed best friend was in front of him attempting to catch his breath…

"What do you want dobe?"

Glancing up, Naruto abruptly gestured his hands wildly, his mouth forming into words that weren't exactly coming out….vocally, that is.

Sasuke twitched.

Naruto, noting how annoyed his best friend was took a deep breath and attempted to speak.

"I can't find Sakura ANYWHERE! But then again…I did see her leave the school before lunch…" stated Naruto thoughtfully.

Sasuke perked up slightly as he paid attention to what Naruto was saying.

Sakura had left school.

She had left school.

He had spent all this time looking for someone.

Someone who hadn't even been in the school grounds?

Yes, now Sasuke was definitely annoyed. Naruto grinned as he stared at Sasuke knowingly. Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes at Naruto as something akin to realization dawned on him.

Now, he was attempting to piece together something sort of like a puzzle. Questions drifted around in his head. Why did Naruto have to run just to tell him this? Why did Naruto find it so significant to tell him that Sakura had left the school? Actually…why the HELL did Naruto look like he had just won something?

Irritated, Sasuke spun on his heel to stride down the corridor before Naruto's voice questioned him.

"Where are you going Sasuke teme? Don't worry…I have a feeling I know" was all Sasuke heard. He could pretty much guarantee that Naruto most likely had a smug grin on his face when he said those words.

Turning his head, Sasuke could practically see that smug grin and he scowled.

"Oh really dobe? Where am I going then?"

Without even bothering to hear a reply, Sasuke began walking down the corridor before Naruto shouted out his answer with laughter in his voice.

"To Sakura, of course!"

* * *

Kiba leaped over the roofs easily as he swung himself down onto a ledge before shifting his feet to gain some stability on the narrow ledge. Glancing up, he could see Sakura easing herself down onto another ledge to leap to another one with complete ease.

They had always done this to get to the hangout so of course, it had become easy for them to maneuver their way to reach there.

Kiba sighed.

He had spent the entire night researching for Gaara and he could only find some information that could help them. Kiba had even been way too tired to go to school today so he had slept in and the minute he had woken up, the first thing that had crossed his mind was the safety of Sakura.

Even though Sakura appeared to be completely healed, Kiba's observant eyes didn't miss how her movements seemed slightly pained and forced. Ensuring that he was close behind her, Kiba was sure that if he was close to her then if her limbs suddenly gave way, he would be able to catch her.

He figured that Gaara wouldn't arrive at the hang out until a while later because after school, both he and Gaara usually headed to Itachi's place to discuss some issues…and in particular the issue dealing with Akira's father.

Gazing sorrowfully at her back, Kiba felt the familiar longing for the past. The voices from past memories constantly tormented his mind.

* * *

"_Wow! Kiba, look! Akira just tripped Gaara over! Uh-oh Akira better run for it…". Laughter. _

"_Kiba, what are you studying this time?"_

"_Hey, Kiba…do you need help with that?"_

"_KIBA YOU CHEEKY BRAT! Get your butt back here!"_

"_Kiba"_

"_Hey…Kiba. Make sure you take care of Sak…"_

_

* * *

_

Kiba frowned, clenching his fists slightly. It had been so nice back then but he had always known…somehow…that eventually people would change when they grew older. He just hadn't expected…no…none of them could have expected an incident like that to have possibly occurred.

But Kiba was no fool.

He knew that at some point, all of them would have to move forward, move away from the happy and also painful past. Kiba would have liked to say that he had moved forward, that he was happy and content with life but the truth was…he wasn't.

He always thought back to the happier times and Kiba couldn't be truly happy until he saw the same bright smile painting Sakura's face like it had done all those years ago.

But every time he envisioned her smiling face, Akira's father's steely gaze and sneer would shatter the image in his mind.

Kiba closed his eyes briefly, eyebrows slightly furrowed in a pained expression.

"Sak…I will protect you…"

* * *

Stretched out on the sofa of the hangout, Sakura gazed at Kiba from under lowered lashes. He was sitting on the floor playing cards with some of the other males from their gang and she watched the way his grin spread easily across his features.

She frowned slightly.

"Kiba"

At his name, he glanced up, a questioning look in his eyes, a cigarette still in his mouth.

Sakura sat up slowly and gazed at him.

"Where is Gaara? Still at school?" asked Sakura curiously.

Kiba instantly shot her a sheepish grin and nodded before returning back to the card game. Combing her fingers through her pink hair, she closed her eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Sakura sighed as she heard the voices arguing before opening her eyes.

Then she froze.

Her green eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

There, standing directly in front of her was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"W-What…a-are you doing here?" demanded Sakura, regaining her voice.

Kiba watched with interest as Sasuke strolled over to Sakura so that now he was standing directly in front of the couch. He had to admit that it was strange seeing the younger Uchiha in the hangout even if Sasuke had merely stepped into the hangout only to be told off by one of their members. Frowning slightly, he turned back to the game.

"Sakura, you should be in school"

Sakura gaped in shock.

Eyes narrowing dangerously at him, she scowled up at him.

"So should you! You have no right to tell me what to do!" retorted Sakura, furious at him.

Her green eyes flashed dangerously as her cheeks flushed in indignation. Sasuke was sorely tempted to reach out and stroke her cheek.

"He may not have the right but I do" stated a voice, cutting through the murmur of voices within the hangout.

Gasping, Sakura whirled around to the entrance and she felt her blood run cold.

Kiba's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet, immediately dropping his cigarette.

There in the doorway stood a distinguished man in a suit, looking out of place against the doorway of the hangout. His dark brown hair was combed back neatly and his emerald green eyes were hard, his jaw clenched. All together, the man looked quite intimidating as he stood tall and proud.

Sasuke turned to the man before glancing at Sakura who seemed to have turned into a statue after she had leaped to her feet in shock. Eyes traveling away from her, he noted how Kiba had gone pale, his cards scattered across the floor and the cigarette already stubbed out.

He could hear some of the female members murmuring and heard wisps of their conversations.

"Ohh…who is that? He sure is handsome…"

"Yeah…a real dreamboat…"

"How old do you think he is? 20 something or 30?"

Sasuke frowned in disgust as the man's gaze bore into the small pink haired girl- turned- statue next to Sasuke.

Finally, Sakura managed to gasp out one word.

A word that cleared up Sasuke's confusion in an abrupt and unexpected way.

"D-Daddy…?"

* * *

The wheel of fate always brings its unexpected turns and twists, constantly surprising everyone. There are those who long for the past. Those who wish for what had once been but can never be anymore. Their eyes that hold so much for life despite their young age as they search…constantly searching…for the answers to their continuous questions. The buds of the flowers…the buds that have constantly been battered by the weather and forces of nature…the buds that have survived that trial…will soon bloom.

They will blossom into the most beautiful flowers.

Flowers that are favoured by the caring sun after all their hardships, they blossom into their full beauty.

The wheel of fate is turning slower…allowing the past figures to overwhelm the present. The buds are still closed, still protecting themselves from the harsh forces of nature…but they will bloom.

Their petals will unfurl.

They will live.

* * *

**O-kay yes please do NOT hate me for this really really late update but I've been super busy and my internet has been down for awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if it wasn't as good then I promise that I will try harder to make the next chapter more interesting. Oh and did I mention that I have a major writer's block? Thanks for all the reviews I have received, they really made my day XD**

**Please check out my other stories while you wait for me to update ( I will try to update as fast as I can)**

**Reviews please~**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_Finally, Sakura managed to gasp out one word._

_A word that cleared up Sasuke's confusion in an abrupt and unexpected way._

"_D-Daddy…?" _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he glanced back and forth between Sakura and her father. He felt like a spectator as her father strode towards her, each step was intimidating as the hangout had become deathly silent.

Sasuke could now see why people thought Mr Haruno was intimidating since his whole posture and walk practically commanded respect and exuded his confidence. His green eyes were a similar shade to Sakura's except his eyes were piercing and narrowed at this moment. His suit clearly portrayed his slim, athletic figure and his face was chiseled and handsome. Sasuke felt slightly disgusted when he realized that even though he himself was a male, he could easily see why Mr Haruno was very popular among the ladies. But everyone in the business world knew that Mr Haruno was utterly devoted to his wife but that didn't change the fact that he was incredibly intimidating when necessary.

Almost immediately, he was towering in front of Sakura, his disapproval clearly apparent.

"Young lady, you will come with me this instant", Sakura's fathers words were not a question.

It was a command.

Sasuke watched Sakura open her mouth as if she was going to retort before she immediately closed it under her father's stern gaze. It was at that moment that Sasuke realized that Sakura really did respect her father and was like an obedient child. Her father spun on his heel and strode out of the hang out with a subdued Sakura behind him.

Sasuke noted how her eyes were downcast, refusing to meet anyone else's eyes.

Almost as if she felt too ashamed with herself though Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because her father had seen her in this kind of place or the fact that she had been seen obeying someone else.

The door clattered shut as everyone stood there in shocked silence.

Almost unsurely, everyone returned to their own activities before Sasuke dragged his eyes over to a frozen Kiba who had yet to snap out of his daze.

Feeling strangely tired, Sasuke sat on the couch and attempted to comprehend what had just happened.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Oh damn.

Double damn.

Kiba felt as if the floor had just collapsed and the walls were caving in. He wondered if Sakura's father had seen him there…

But how did Sakura's father even know about this hangout in the first place?

Also, he was sure that Sakura had said that her parents wouldn't be returning home until another week or so.

Combing his fingers through his hair, Kiba bit his lip nervously.

He knew that her father was protective of Sakura ever since the incident but he hadn't been expecting Mr Haruno to just stride into the hangout as if he controlled the place.

Kiba felt sorry for Sakura right now especially since she was with her father when he was in a bad mood.

He had a feeling that Sakura's father would refuse to let her return to the hangout and he would most likely have Sakura watched when she went to school and back but… Kiba felt relieved about knowing this.

This meant that Sakura would have even more protection against Akira's father though Sakura wouldn't know this.

Abruptly, he snapped out of his thoughts as his phone rang. Hastily pulling it out from the back of his jeans pocket, he held it up to his ear and murmured a greeting.

"Kiba"

"Oh…Gaara"

"Where were you today?"

"Sleeping…I'll be over at Itachi's in half an hour. I'll meet you there"

Closing his phone, Kiba ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair before glancing to the side where a certain Uchiha sat on the couch with a dumbfounded look apparent on his features.

Striding over, Kiba stopped in front of Sasuke.

"Yo Uchiha, you might want to leave now that Sak's not here"

Without even bothering to hear Sasuke's response, Kiba turned around and strode towards the hang out door but not before Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Hey…what's her father like?"

Glancing back over his shoulder, Kiba stared at him curiously before sighing and turning fully around. Heading back towards the slouched Uchiha, Kiba stopped in front of him once more. He figured that it wouldn't harm anyone if he told Sasuke what Sakura's father was like.

Damn…he would be late meeting Gaara at Itachi's.

* * *

"Daddy…?"

Risking a glance sideways under her long lashes, Sakura instantly flinched when she noticed how her father stared straight ahead, a frown marring his features and his green eyes icy and furious. The car drove on smoothly while the driver knew well enough not to talk or turn around while his master was furious.

Sakura sighed as she grudgingly swiveled around slowly to gaze outside the window. She lifted a finger up to glide against the smooth, cold surface of the car window. Her green eyes softened before she closed her eyes. Sakura leaned her forehead against the window.

So cold…

Sakura nibbled the bottom of her lip nervously. She respected her parents whole heartedly though she had decided to play at her new school that her father selected but that was a completely different case.

Her eyes traveled over her wrist, skimming over the scar. Clenching her fists, she pressed her forehead harder against the cold window.

"Sakura"

Eyes flashing open, Sakura turned around to peer at her father uncertainly.

"This has gone on for too long. I have watched you suffer enough but throwing yourself into this kind of situation…don't you understand that it's even more dangerous?" stated her father, his eyes flickering over her for a moment before glancing back to the front.

Gazing at her father, Sakura frowned slightly.

"Daddy…I'm sorry…" murmured Sakura.

Her father's lips compressed into a firm line, his visage hardening as he clenched his jaw.

"You must follow my rules now Sakura. After school, I will send a driver to pick you up from school in which you must return straight home"

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at her father in disbelief. He was going to restrain her just like that? She would have no freedom and her life would fade into a constant routine!

"Daddy? You can't be serious! That will be treating me almost as if I'm a prisoner!" cried Sakura, her eyes wide as she attempted to persuade her dad to reconsider.

"I am doing this for your own sake Sakura. I am trying to protect you" replied her father, calmly though his jaw clenched even further.

"Protect me? There is nothing to protect me from! I don't need your protection!"

"You are still a child Sakura"

"I can protect myself! Why are you doing this all of a sudden? You have never restrained me like this before! Tell me daddy, does this have something to do with what happened 4 years ago?"

"…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she noted how her father's hands were clenched and his eyes suddenly pained. Reaching forward unsurely, she placed a hand on her father's arm, her anger hurriedly dissolving.

She had never witnessed her usually calm father so shaken up. The only time she had ever seen him so rattled was when she was in the hospital.

"D-Daddy…?"

Sakura watched her father swallow in a deep breath.

"Sakura…I…am trying to protect you the best I can because…b-because what happened 4 years ago…was my fault. It was all because of my ignorance of what was happening!"

Sakura froze, her hand quivering on his arm.

"W-What…a-are you s-saying…d-daddy?"

* * *

Itachi ran his fingers along the table surface, eyes distant. Gaara glanced at him grudgingly, pondering both on Itachi's suddenly distant attitude and the reason why Kiba was still not here. One hand combing through his red hair and the other hand reaching for a cigarette, Gaara closed his eyes.

He could hear the cars driving past, the roaring of their engines dulled to a soft purr as they faded into the distance only to be replaced by the incessant flow of more vehicles. The breeze from the window drifted in, tousling his red hair slightly. It felt so calming…so soothing…

"It's a nice breeze today Itachi" murmured Gaara.

"What are you talking about? The window is closed", mumbled Itachi absently.

Gaara's eyes snapped open.

His eyes darted to the window.

Indeed, it was closed.

But…if the window was closed…then where was the breeze coming from?

"_Gaara…"_

Gaara glanced at Itachi. That hadn't sounded like Itachi's voice…but who else could have said it?

Suddenly a rustling noise caught his attention. Revolving around slowly, Gaara witnessed a dark coloured book on Itachi's table flipping open, the pages rustling as the wind flicked them.

"I-Itachi! Look!"

Glancing around, Itachi noted the pages rustling.

His eyes widened slowly.

"What…?"

Abruptly, the pages settled leaving the book open on the table. The breeze that had resided in the room had ceased, leaving the room now deathly still. Itachi gazed at the book, a blank look on his visage before realization dawned on him.

That book…that book was…Akira's diary.

Akira…

Walking over unsurely, Gaara leaned over the diary, attempting to read the entry that the book had open on…

_Today…__mother has passed away…the doctors have said that she has died of an illness…_

_I do not think that was the reason._

_Mother used to tell me the stories of her childhood. The childhood that she treasured as a happy memory. I remember the warm smiles on her face every time she told me the past but I saw not only that. I could see the hints of sadness behind her eyes, behind her smiles. The way her eyes grew distant when she spoke of her childhood friends. Maybe it was because children are more observant…more observant to other people's emotions. She always use to say…'that happiness comes with a price'. _

_I saw father cry today. I have never seen him so distraught…today he sat there. Not speaking, not moving._

_Mother was always happy, her smiles always lighting up the days. She was my father's sunlight._

_But he was not hers._

_Her smiles had hid the pain._

_The pain of a lost love…unrequited love._

_She had not died of an illness. The years of suffering over someone that her heart still belonged to since their childhood had taken its toll._

_I believe…she had died from heartache._

_May my mother rest in peace…and become an angel in the heavens… _

Gaara frowned slightly. Akira's entry had spoken of his mother's past and a lost love…Could that somehow be relevant to what they wanted to discover about Akira's mother's death?

* * *

A man cradled the wine glass in his hands. His eyes distant as he gazed at the swirling white liquid in the transparent glass. A scowl marred his features as he clenched the slim neck of the wine glass tighter. Visions filled his mind, happy voices haunting and filling his head.

"_Look at that star! It's so beautiful!"_

"_Did you know? That we will always be friends! Even when we are old and dying…"_

"_We're young now but just wait till we grow up! We'll go on so many adventures together!"_

"_You're my best friend forever"_

"_I know that you love her so take care of her"_

The man grimaced, his eyes narrowing. Meaningless memories that he didn't want to remember had surfaced. Memories that he had thought that he had locked up somewhere at the back of his mind or had locked deep down in his heart.

Snarling, he covered a hand over the scar on his face.

With the other hand, he threw the glass cup on the floor.

Shattering it into little pieces…like pieces of a past.

* * *

Items and objects that are fragile, susceptible and vulnerable can shatter easily. Their pieces scattered over a cold surface…waiting…waiting for someone to come along and piece them back together again. To complete the puzzle once again. The wheel of fate gazes over the broken pieces before it turns slowly. It will turn back to the pieces once more but the next time it turns, the puzzle will be complete.

Everything happens for a reason though it may not happen now or soon but the future holds a person's fate in its palm.

Things that occur in the past come back to haunt those who wish to let it go. The wheel of fate is constantly turning, connecting the past and the present with surprising similarities. Those that live in the joy of the past can move to an unhappy future or choose a separate path where they can survive happily.

It is almost time.

Time for the puzzle to be completed.

* * *

**Sorry for the really REALLY late update XD Actually after exams I kinda forgot about this story so yeah hope you like this chapter. I'm really for it being late but I have a reason! Yes I do! XD I was having parties for my ****awesomely fantabulous 16****th**** birthday XD**

**I promise that I will try to update as fast as possible so in the meantime, keep those reviews coming!**

**Thanks heaps for all the reviews!**

**3 Cherry Blossom**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**A/N: After such a loooong wait (which I'm really sorry for!) here is chapter 19 XD**

_Recap:_

_The man grimaced, his eyes narrowing. Meaningless memories that he didn't want to remember had surfaced. Memories that he had thought that he had locked up somewhere at the back of his mind or had locked deep down in his heart._

_Snarling, he covered a hand over the scar on his face._

_With the other hand, he threw the glass cup on the floor._

_Shattering it into little pieces…like pieces of a past._

_

* * *

_

Sitting on her bed, Sakura traced circles on her blanket absently. She couldn't forget her father's distraught face, the pain that had been etched into his visage at that time. After they had reached home, she had retreated to her room while her father went to make a phone call. Running her fingers through her soft pink hair, Sakura's vivid green eyes dulled as she gazed blankly at the blanket.

"Daddy…" murmured Sakura absently.

Furrowing her eyebrow, she nibbled the bottom of her lip. Sighing, she lay down in her bed, eyes flickering closed.

"Maybe…I can just sleep this away…"

* * *

Running his long fingers through his hair, Kiba glanced sideways at the younger Uchiha. Briefly the passing figure of someone in the hangout caught his attention as Kiba hollered over at him.

"Hey Sou! Pass me a ciggy" grinned Kiba as Sou mumbled something incomprehensible before flinging a cigarette packet towards Kiba who caught it with ease.

Easily lighting a cigarette, Kiba drew a long puff before blowing it, letting the smoke rise and curl into the air. The younger Uchiha shifted slightly, Kiba guessed this movement was probably due to impatience.

Smirking, Kiba's eyes flickered over at Sasuke. Sure enough, the younger Uchiha was glaring at him with annoyance.

"Alright, alright Uchiha. Chill. Sak's father…is someone that I have known for a long time" began Kiba, his eyes becoming distant as he reminisced the past.

"He is one of the most proper and respectable men that I know. For as long as I've known, he cares deeply for his wife and for Sak and handles situations easily"

Sasuke eyes glanced at Kiba, noting the warm smile on his face.

"Yeah…Mr Haruno is a real gentleman. Someone I had aimed to be" continued Kiba.

"Had?"

Kiba stared at Sasuke for a moment before swiveling around once more, a bitter smile plastered on his lips and his eyes closed.

"Yeah…had. Stuff happened"

"The incident 4 years ago?"

"…Yeah. That."

Kiba frowned slightly, his eyebrows knitting together momentarily, his lips compressing into a rigid line. Something flickered in his hazel eyes before he turned to face Sasuke again.

"Say…honestly, I find you a strange guy" commented Kiba seriously.

Sasuke twitched slightly, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Kiba grinned.

"Getting close to Sakura…at first I just thought you were some weird ass dude but you're pretty alright…"

Kiba sighed, oblivious to Sasuke's disgruntled look.

"Alright…I wanted to be like Mr Haruno but…when I realized that I couldn't even protect Sakura…it just kind of shattered that dream" explained Kiba, shrugging easily.

"…"

Sasuke kept silent. He didn't know how to respond to Kiba's confession though Kiba looked grateful that Sasuke hadn't spoken.

"Let me tell you about her father…"

* * *

Gaara leaned against the chair, glancing over at Itachi. They had received word from Kiba that he would meet up with them later because he had some business to deal with. Gaara sighed. Not even a word about what the business was but Gaara suspected that it had to do with the younger Uchiha.

Combing his fingers through his red hair, Gaara stood up, stretching his long arms above his head exposing some of his torso. His tall, lean figure was still as athletic as ever, alluding to his past as one of the youngest elites in the athletic world.

"Hey Itachi…I wanna go visit _his _grave, you coming?" questioned Gaara absently, his green eyes dulling fleetingly.

Itachi glanced up from his paperwork, his onyx eyes all knowing before he stood up as well, loosening his tie at the same time. Turning around, Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he caught a brief glimpse of the younger Itachi when Itachi nodded with a half smile on his face.

"Yeah…it's been a long time since we last visited him"

Itachi paused for a second, considering his words.

"Since we're delving into the past, it almost seems appropriate to visit him huh?" mumbled Itachi, his eyes flickering with pain before settling back to its original calm look.

Gaara remained silent, his thoughts returning to the happy childhood he had enjoyed with the others before it had filled with the pain that had forced them all to mature even when they were still children. He briefly remembered Kiba lazing under a tree with an open book lying next to him, Itachi pointing out their mistakes with a smug look on his face, Akira always grinning by Sakura's side and Sakura…always smiling without a care in the world.

Sweet times…

He had known that times like that wouldn't last forever but their time had been slashed unexpectedly short.

"Come on Gaara, let's go visit him" murmured Itachi, interrupting Gaara's thoughts. Gaara's eyes flickered over to Itachi, who was standing by the doorway looking outside the door. His onyx eyes were distant, his tall figure angled towards the door as if he wanted to be somewhere else. As if he wanted to escape…

Slowly, Gaara grabbed his jacket and followed Itachi out the door. Turning back momentarily, his jade green eyes flickered over the closed diary on the table before he let a pained smile cross his features.

Curling his hand around the doorknob, Gaara stepped back with a bittersweet smile.

With a slow movement, he shut the door.

Click.

* * *

"Kai dear, restraining her like this is not the solution" commented a woman, sitting poised against an armchair as she watched her husband pace across the room. Mr Haruno sighed, turning to look at his wife who steadily gazed back at him, a knowing look apparent in her eyes. Her long pink hair flowed down her back, her clear blue eyes steadily holding his own as she conveyed her message.

Standing up, she elegantly strolled to him, gently touching his cheek in reassurance. Immediately, he relaxed under her calming touch, eyes softening on her. She smiled back up at him.

"Sakura is growing older Kai, making her own decisions…If you control her life then she might rebel completely against us"

Mr Haruno frowned once more.

"But…we need to protect her. I won't risk what occurred before to happen again" stated Mr Haruno defiantly.

His wife's eyes softened gently on his expression.

"We all want to protect her Kai, not just you" whispered his wife tentatively, her eyes gazing at him sadly.

"But…It's my fault that this happened to her" murmured Mr Haruno, his jaw clenching, his eyes pained. He could still remember that night years ago when he had first witnessed his heavily injured daughter sprawled on the snowy white sheets of a hospital bed. Her friends unconscious and injured and Akira…poor Akira…nothing could have been done for him.

The paramedics had arrived there too late.

Mr Haruno attempted to maintain his calm demeanor so that he could provide some form of support and stability to his family but he still suffered.

During these 4 years, he had observed his daughter change and mature, her eyes no longer that of a child and how she constantly glanced at the scar on her wrist that was a permanent reminder of the horrors that fateful night. Her once wide eyed innocence ripped away from her in an instant only to be replaced by dull green eyes that appeared too old for a young girl.

Abruptly, his wife grabbed the front of his shirt, her eyes furious at him.

"Stop with your negativity Kai! It wasn't your fault that happened!" snapped his wife.

It pained her to watch him suffer as he blamed himself.

She had watched him grow distant from his family in an attempt to reclaim whatever happiness the family could clench on to. She knew how much this pained him…she had known him for so long that his attempts to conceal his own pain within himself proved futile towards her.

After all, she was his wife.

Mr Haruno gazed at her wide eyed, scanning her infuriated and pained expression. Her full lips were compressed into a firm line, eyes half glaring half sympathetic and her anger apparent by the flush that had spread across her cheeks.

"Himiko…I'm sorry…"

Gently holding out a broad hand, Mr Haruno stroked his wife's cheek tentatively, his eyes softening in understanding towards her feelings. Years had passed by so fast for the both of them but nothing had changed between them. They had always understood each other the best and their love was as strong as ever.

"Kai…it wasn't your fault…you did what was right. You had no idea what the consequence of your actions would result in. None of us did" murmured his wife softly, her eyes gently holding her husband within her gaze.

"But…if only I had known. I should have known since we were younger…I should have known how she felt towards me! But…to me…I only cared about how he felt towards her" groaned Kai, his eyes pained once more as he recalled a distant memory. No names needed to be shared between them.

She knew who he was talking about.

"You couldn't have known. She hid it so well…and of course you cared about him…After all, he was your best friend"

Her attempts to reassure him appeared to work as he wrapped his arms around his wife tightly, closing his eyes tightly.

"Yeah…he was my number one best friend..."

* * *

Humming quietly, Himiko Haruno ran her slender fingers through her husband's hair. He slumbered quietly, his face peaceful compared to his earlier pained expression.

Allowing a small smile to spread across her features, Himiko continued to run her fingers through his hair, humming. It was almost like she was a mother taking care of her child except this was a wife taking care of her husband.

Her eyes settled softly on his face.

Despite the small lines that had been etched into his face over time, he still looked so young. He still appeared as they had when they were younger. Those long dark eyelashes casting shadows on his upper cheeks were the same as long before and the silky texture of his thick tousled hair felt the same to her soothing touch.

She smiled.

Her husband looked like the boy he had once been when he was sleeping. When she gazed at him like this, she could almost forget that he had changed…she had changed. Everything had changed. The world was no longer the place that she remembered it to be and they had matured, accepting the responsibilities handed to them. But still…she longed for those happier times to return.

She remembered watching her little daughter cheerfully playing around with the boys. Those bright green eyes, identical to Kai's, flashing excitedly like her husband's had once been. Observing her daughter playing happily with her friends was nostalgic for Himiko as she recalled how she, Kai and the others had once been like that.

Flashes of voices, images and feelings filled her mind as she felt herself delving into the past once more…

* * *

"_Hey Himiko, have you seen Kai and Vince?"_

_A younger Himiko giggled, pointing towards two boys climbing up a tree. The familiar tousled brown head of Kai was tilted slightly as he goaded the other boy to attempt to beat him. Himiko witnessed Vince grinning widely._

_Turning slightly, Himiko smiled at the girl who had asked the question. Long black hair waved slightly in the wind, distant blue eyes gazing absently at the two boys. Himiko giggled._

"_Ooh Selena…do you have a crush on one of them?"_

_A blush._

_A cough._

"_Of course not!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Himiko…I love you"_

_A murmur. _

_A kiss sealing their relationship under a tree._

"_I love you too Kai"_

_

* * *

_

"_Ah so Kai finally got you huh? Took him long enough" grinned Vince, his eyes teasing as he glanced knowingly at the blushing brown haired boy._

"_Aww be quiet Vince!"_

_Laughing, Vince hurriedly escaped with a blushing Kai abruptly following him._

_Himiko laughed as Selena's eyes softened on the retreating figures._

"_You're lucky Himiko"_

_

* * *

_

"_Wow you and Vince sure are close huh?" _

_Kai turned wide eyed towards her, a boyish grin spreading across his handsome features._

"_Of course! He's my number one best friend and always will be!"_

"_I see…"_

_Immediately a blush spread across Kai's features._

"_O-Of c-course y-you're just as s-special…" stammered the young boy as Himiko gazed at him wide eyed._

_A giggle._

"_Aww you're so cute Kai!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Seriously? You and Vince? Congratulations Selena!" beamed Himiko as Kai whacked the back of a blushing Vince playfully only for Vince to begin chasing him teasingly._

_Selena smiled softly._

"_Thanks Himiko…"_

_

* * *

_

_An engagement ring._

_A blushing bride and a laughing groom._

"_CONGRATULATIONS HIMIKO AND KAI!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Aww man. Your daughter's got Kai's eyes, must be a disappointment huh?" teased Vince laughing as Kai playfully punched him on the arm._

"_I'm happy! Since Kai has beautiful eyes!"_

_A knowing smirk from Vince directed towards an obviously blushing Kai._

_Slinging an arm around Kai's shoulders, Vince let out a chuckle._

"_Kai I'm getting so old now…save me…."grinned Vince as Himiko cuddled her daughter close to her. _

"_What? Save you? I'm older than you" retorted Kai grudgingly._

_Selena leaned forward to see the baby as Kai and Vince joked around as usual._

"_Yeah Himiko…she's got Kai's eyes…how lucky"_

_

* * *

_

"_My son's going to marry your daughter for sure!"_

_Himiko let out a laugh as Vince began stating the future of his son and her daughter to a wide eyed Kai. Waving his arms about to emphasise his message, Vince laughed acknowledging the shocked expression on Kai's face._

_

* * *

_

_Business as usual._

_Kai's work expression was so mature and calm as usual. Though she caught the small grins directed towards her and the baby. She knew the wide grins he had whenever Vince was around when they weren't at work._

_After all, they were best friends._

"_Hey Himiko, I'm going to steal your husband for a moment!" grinned Vince._

_Himiko pretended to be shocked._

"_MY husband? Oh dear, whatever happened to Selena?" mocked Himiko, earning a chuckle from Kai and a grinning expression from Vince._

"_Yeah I'm so totally going to steal this dork from you" teased Vince, his eyes rolling exaggeratedly, grabbing Kai's arm and hauling him to his feet._

"_Yes, yes, you two have fun" taunted Himiko teasingly, her eyes pretending to narrow. Kai and Vince both let out a laugh as Vince slung an arm around Kai's shoulders._

"_Don't worry! I'll make sure your beloved Kai doesn't drink too much!"_

_

* * *

_

_A full moon._

_Soft whisperings._

"_I love you Kai…"_

_A shocked expression before a grim expression replaced it._

"_I'm sorry…I don't love you in that way"_

_A wind._

_Kai's steps fading into the distance, Himiko leaning against the wall wide eyed and pained from what she had witnessed._

_Selena's sobs filling the air as she kneeled forward._

_

* * *

_

_The rain falling._

_Figures clad in black clustered close together._

_A sullen figure standing alone, staring downwards._

_Kai leaving her side as he reached out towards the figure._

"_Vince…"_

_Immediately, the figure whirled around. Icy blue eyes now glaring at them filled with anguish and hatred._

"_Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"_

_

* * *

_

_A dark night._

_Sobbing and feelings of pure sadness._

_Her husband's stern face as he clenched her hand tightly, his vibrant green eyes dulled and his jaw clenched._

_Abruptly releasing her hand, he stormed outside of the hospital as she followed him immediately, worry coursing through her veins. The tears flowing down her cheeks as she watched the rain fall down her husband's face, his face upturned towards the sky. His pained expression apparent that it clenched at her heart._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? TELL ME…tell me…vince…"_

_His voice echoing in the lonely night._

"_Kai…"_

_The permanent frown on his face._

_She had stopping witnessing his familiar smiles and grins._

_His voice was so deep…so filled with pain._

"_I thought he was my best friend forever"_

_Betrayal_

_

* * *

_

Himiko touched her cheeks softly, surprised to feel tears flowing down her cheeks unconsciously. A hand brushed her cheeks as she glanced down surprised at her now awake husband.

"Why are you crying Himiko? I'm here…I'll take care of you and Sakura" murmured Kai, his strong arms wrapping around his crying wife.

"Kai…"

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here…"

* * *

Piercing ice blue eyes glared forward.

A sneer apparent on his expression, the man whirled around, giving his servant a full glimpse of the scar on his face.

"What?" smirked the man.

His servant bowed raising his eyes to meet the man's confidently.

"When would you like us to take action?"

Icy blue eyes analyzed the other man bowed down in front of him. A sneer spreading across his features, the man's eyes flickered towards the arch window to gaze outside.

"Soon…very soon…"

* * *

Reflections whether you see it in a mirror or water all hold the same image. The ripples of water distort your reflection as it reflects the other nature of human beings. The other side of a kind personality. Deep down inside, a monster can dwell under smiles and laughter…just waiting…waiting for a chance to be unlocked from his enclosure. When it does appear, it causes destruction to all those around it, ripping the rational senses from its host. Love, warmth, caring is replaced by envy, hatred, chaos. But the ripples of the water will eventually settle in the future.

Settle back into its smooth texture.

But it will never be the same. Once humans have a glimpse of their irrational self, the caring side of them that had lived with the calm surface of the water is then replaced with a calculating and manipulative side once the water settles once more.

The water freezes, the ice capturing this side for all eternity…waiting for the sun to melt its frozen barrier and alter the water's movements. The sun wishing for the cunning side of humans to disappear. To revert back to the caring, warm self that existed on that smooth surface.

But that will take time.

Understanding, believing, wishing…

All these feelings must create the opportunity for the water to warm once more.

It just takes time.

Nothing is impossible, after all.

* * *

**Ta dah! Okay yeah I'm really sorry for the extremely late update…I had exams and I've only just recently started holidays so hopefully I'll be able to update faster now XD Sorry if there wasn't any romance in this chapter because I was trying to reveal some of the past before Sakura's incident. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise I will try to update faster now XD**

**So in the meantime…**

**Please REVIEW because I love reading all your reviews and it gives me inspiration to continue writing this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me and I really appreciate it!**

**3 Cherry Blossom**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_Icy blue eyes analyzed the other man bowed down in front of him. A sneer spreading across his features, the man's eyes flickered towards the arch window to gaze outside._

"_Soon…very soon…"_

* * *

Sasuke frowned slightly, acknowledging the words Kiba spoke about Sakura's father. From what he had heard so far, he had learnt that Kai Haruno was a remarkable businessman and used to balance his family and work equally. However, the incident 4 years ago had led to Mr Haruno abruptly turning to work and practically leaving Sakura without a proper father to care for her as he delved into work.

"I think…he wanted to distance himself…" murmured Kiba, his brown eyes dull. He remembered how Sakura would snuggle against him, holding onto him, fearful that he would leave her behind. He recalled how Sakura had cried, the tears flowing down her cheeks as she longed for her father to return caring for her. She had hated the barrier her father had situated between them during her time of need.

Sasuke leaned back, combing his fingers through his jet black hair. His onyx eyes closed in concentration. Kiba glanced up and studied the concentrating Sasuke with surprise.

"You know, with your eyes closed, you definitely look identical to Akira" stated Kiba without thinking.

Sasuke's eyes flickered open immediately and as Kiba noted the onyx eye colour instead of warm blue, he sighed. Sasuke and Akira were two different people who just happened to resemble each other way too much.

An unreadable expression flickered briefly across his features before Sasuke stood up.

"Hmm? Where are you going now little Uchiha?" questioned Kiba curiously, glancing up at the now standing Uchiha.

"I wonder" answered Sasuke simply, nodding in a thank you to Kiba before striding out of the hang out with a wide eyed Kiba staring after him.

A disgruntled look passed over Kiba's features as he felt himself twitch slightly in annoyance. That cool gaze and stuck up demeanor of the younger Uchiha was definitely not like Akira. Sighing, he pulled out his mobile tapping in familiar numbers.

"Hey Gaara, I'm coming over now"

"Hm? Kiba? We aren't at Itachi's anymore"

Kiba sighed.

"Where are you guys then?"

"…Grave"

Realisation dawned on Kiba's handsome features, a pained look immediately flitting across his features.

"Alright, I'm on my way"

"Where's Sak?"

"…She can't come. I'll explain later"

Ending the call, Kiba dropped his cigarette on the floor, stamping it out with his foot before weaving his way through the other occupants in the hangout to leave.

* * *

Gaara squatted down in front of a tombstone so that he was on eye level with the engraving in the marble stone. Tracing his fingers lightly over the tombstone, Gaara suppressed his lips into a firm line. Itachi stood behind him, tall and straight backed as usual but the wind tousled his hair as his usual blank onyx eyes conveyed a pained expression. Placing the flowers in front of the tombstone, Gaara straightened up, allowing Itachi to bend down and place his own flowers in front of the tombstone.

Gaara gazed at the tombstone with a sense of nostalgia filling him.

Being here in front of the tombstone was like having Akira by their side once more and if he closed his eyes, he could just imagine hearing Akira's familiar chuckle resonating around them. He could envision Akira's warm blue eyes focused on Sakura as he teased Gaara climbing up the tree and Kiba sprawled on the floor with a book beside him.

Gaara remembered Sakura's bright green eyes flashing happily before it was replaced with dull green eyes that had seen too much of the world despite her young age. They had all sacrificed so much but somehow…Gaara felt that everything was going to come to a conclusion soon. He hoped that the nightmare that had haunted them for 4 years would eventually subside and that Sakura could overcome this.

He wanted to move forward.

He wanted everyone to be happy.

But right now, all he, Itachi and Kiba could do was remain by her side in an attempt to reassure her that they would never disappear from her side. A rustling sound attracted his attention as both he and Itachi swiveled around to glance at the one responsible for the noise.

The figure stood there with a sheepish grin, nodding in a greeting.

Kiba.

* * *

"Hey…I stopped at the florist to pick up some flowers along the way here" explained Kiba, gesturing to the flowers in his hand. Bending down, Kiba placed the flowers and grinned at Itachi and Gaara before he rested his forehead against the icy cold tombstone.

"Hey Akira…it's been awhile huh? How you been? Everyone still misses you like crazy…hope you're having fun" murmured Kiba softly, attempting to maintain a calm voice and calm composure. Lowering his voice even more, Kiba mumbled words to the tombstone that Itachi and Gaara could not hear.

"Akira…I think I have some understanding about your mother's unrequited love…" mumbled Kiba.

His brown eyes blurred for a second, adopting a distant look.

"Kiba, did you discover anything?" interrupted Itachi's clear voice.

Kiba turned slowly and gazed at his two friends who stood there staring back at him inquisitively. Their eyes studied his momentarily blank expression before he gradually stood up. Stretching his arms above his head, Kiba sighed.

"Not that much. I couldn't find out anything factual since there's no written documents discussing the link between Akira's mother and Sakura being targeted by Akira's dad" explained Kiba wryly, running his fingers through his tousled brown hair with yet another sigh.

"I see…" murmured Itachi, his voice trailing off as his eyes glanced away from Kiba's. Gaara shoved his hands into his pants pockets with an unfathomable look, his lips suppressing into a disgruntled frown.

"But I have a theory…I mean, I heard that Sakura's mother and father were really good childhood friends with Akira's mother and father" stated Kiba, offering this tidbit of information.

Gaara's eyes resumed staring at Kiba with a look that beckoned him to continue on with his supposed theory. Itachi stepped forward with interest, though his calm face betrayed none of his interest in Kiba's theory.

Usually, when Kiba offered a theory, it was usually quite similar to the facts because Kiba would never consider something so far fetched.

"I mean, we could consider the motive to be purely emotional. Maybe Akira's father targeted Sakura for something like revenge? I mean, it couldn't be political since both Akira's father and Sakura's father are business partners on equal standings" explained Kiba, shrugging.

Itachi stood there for a moment, his mind registering Kiba's words as he nodded slowly in agreement. When Kiba stated it that way, it did make some sense that the motive had to be emotional. If it was political, neither side could benefit from such a tragedy because if one company fell, the other company would fall as well.

"Revenge? What would make him so bloodthirsty for revenge?" questioned Gaara, intrigue apparent in his eyes. His red hair tousled slightly in the breeze, his green eyes boring into Kiba's own with a puzzled look.

"Well, if we look at the facts and Akira's diary, Akira's father became filled with hatred towards the Haruno family after his wife's death so I'm guessing that his wife's death had to contribute significantly towards his sudden anger towards the Haruno family. But I'm only guessing"

Itachi listened to Kiba's words, nodding once more.

"But…I remember my father saying how Akira's father and Sakura's father were the best of friends…with that knowledge, I'm sure that revenge must have acted in his hatred but the issue is…what did Akira's mother have to do with the sudden animosity between the two friends?" continued Kiba, his expression instantly thoughtful as he pondered this to himself.

Gaara frowned.

"We won't know until we ask the two main people. Either find Akira's father and ask him or go to Sak's father and hope that he can tell us something"

* * *

"Is she still in her room?"

Himiko glanced up towards her husband's uneasy expression. Kai Haruno was pacing back and forth across the room with a worried look visible on his handsome visage.

"Yes dear…she must be very tired" smiled Himiko gently, placing her arm softly to prevent him from his pacing. Gently easing him into an armchair, Himiko smiled lovingly at him and attempted to calm him down by murmuring sweet words to him. She knew that to the rest of the world, Kai appeared to be calm and collected but Himiko knew how worried he was for his family and how much he truly loved them.

"I just don't know what else to do…I just don't want Sakura to get hurt again" murmured Kai, his green eyes dull as he gazed at his hands.

Himiko gazed sadly at her husband.

She could still remember his laughing face, his cheerful grins and his determination to overcome any obstacle but now her husband no longer smiled, his face was usually cold and expressionless, his posture stiff and his vulnerability only apparent in front of her.

Honestly, she ached to witness her husband smile like he used to when they were younger with Vince and Selena but now he was broken.

A broken man.

Before she could say anything else to soothe his nervous mind, the doorbell rang loud and clear. Kai glanced up towards the doorway as a maid stood there accompanied by three boys that Himiko had not seen for such a long time.

A familiar sight that pulled at her heartstrings.

Itachi, Kiba and Gaara stood there straight and tall gazing purposefully into the room. She sighed, noticing how mature they appeared now, their faces more sculpted and cold compared to when they were younger. Itachi stood tall and straight backed, nodding politely at her though she noted how his gaze resumed looking at her husband. Turning her head, she gazed up at her husband who now stood, wandering over to greet them politely.

"Can I help you with anything boys?"

* * *

Sakura gazed up towards the ceiling of her room with a sigh. Her limbs felt so heavy and she felt as if all her energy had been drained from her. She was far too tired to even consider moving.

Curling up among her blanket, she allowed herself to languish against the warm comfort provided by her bed. Here, she could relax and forget about the outside world for a moment. All her stressed thoughts and problems disappeared as she curled up tighter against her blanket. The smooth silk like texture of her covers brushed against her arm lovingly.

Smiling, she allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment.

She could forget about the hangout, the fights and everyone that she ever knew. A tapping sound immediately caught her attention as she reluctantly opened her eyes. Slowly rolling onto her other side to face her large balcony window, she gazed blankly at the window.

As realization hit her, she almost felt like she was going to have a heart attack right there and then.

The figure smirked at her expression, his onyx eyes gazing in, his hand raised as if to knock against the balcony window door once more. In a flash, she was up from her bed and her body instantly lurching towards the balcony door, yanking it open, her surprised expression still apparent on her pretty features.

Opening and closing her mouth for a few moments in shock, she just gazed at him in surprise and disbelief.

"U-Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to meet her eye to eye with a teasing gaze. Immediately composing herself, she cursed inwardly for having appeared so idiotic to him and took a step back instinctively when the realization of his physical closeness dawned on her.

Her dark green eyes narrowed at his amused face.

"What the hell are you doing at my place Uchiha?" snapped Sakura, instantaneously adopting her fiery personality.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around her, to which she responded by attempting to wriggle free and to which he responded by embracing her even tighter. Bending his neck down, he rested his chin on the top of her soft pink head.

Eventually her squirming ceased and she relaxed in his arms. It had been so long since she had been embraced like this and for some reason, Sakura couldn't help but feel comfortable wrapped in his strong arms.

It made her feel vulnerable yet at the same time, it gave her a sense of security.

"Uchiha…you didn't answer my question" mumbled Sakura, her soft voice betraying her comfort with her being in his arms.

Running his fingers through her rosette locks, Sasuke sighed.

"Your father was certainly a shock today" murmured Sasuke, his deep voice reverberating against her ear, causing a shiver down her spine. Instinctively leaning closer to him, she sighed.

His warmth overwhelmed her, his masculine scent flooding her senses leaving her dazed. She forced herself to try to maintain a distance from him though this was already proving a difficult task considering she was in his arms albeit unwillingly.

"Why are you here?" she asked once more, a tiny bit of annoyance slipping into her dazed senses.

She felt a sense of irritation when she felt him smirk into her hair. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when he had noticed her impatience.

"I just wanted to see you…isn't that obvious?" drawled Sasuke, pulling back just so he could transfix his eyes onto her rosy lips. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own lovingly.

Moulding his lips against hers, he kissed her sweetly, feeling the softness of her lips against his. Nibbling on her full bottom lip, he slipped his tongue into her mouth as she responded to his kiss instantaneously.

Sakura felt like she was floating, unconsciously wrapping her slender arms around his neck, pressing closer against him as she moaned against his mouth. Smirking into the kiss, Sasuke pulled back to admire his breathless kissing partner.

Half lidded clouded eyes gazed back at him, cheeks flushed with a rosy pink and hair slightly disheveled by him having run his fingers through it.

With a growl, he descended to recapture her lips once more in another bruising yet earth shattering kiss. Sakura could no longer think rationally anymore. The minute she had felt his lips move against her own, all rational thought fled her mind and now she was relying on instinct.

She could feel his warmth encasing her, his lips professionally tilting and exploring the cavern of her mouth while his tongue brushed against hers in a battle for dominance. A taste that was purely Sasuke.

That jolted her out of her reverie.

Pushing him away abruptly, she gazed wide eyed downwards.

Since when?

When had she started to look at him as Sasuke instead of constantly being reminded of Akira?

"Sakura…?"

Glancing back up towards his face, she bit her lip.

"I…uh…"

Understanding seemed to flicker in Sasuke's eyes as he reached for her and hugged her tightly once more. This time she didn't attempt to struggle out of his grasp and instead found herself clutching the front of his shirt. The familiar pain of nostalgia whenever she thought of Akira surged through her and she bit her lip even harder to prevent herself from crying.

She wasn't meant to be weak.

She had promised herself she would become stronger.

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair gently and attempted to soother her tense figure by patting her head.

"You can't keep running away Sakura"

That did it.

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt the tears begin falling down her smooth cheeks as she buried her face in the front of his shirt, not caring that it was Sasuke seeing her at one of her weakest moments.

Feeling her tears beginning to dampen her shirt, he clutched her tighter against him. He smirked when he instantly thought of something.

"My, my Sakura, I believe that you are getting closer to me now"

Sakura felt a small smile tug at her lips as she buried her face even further into his broad chest.

"You're such an ass Uchiha"

But he didn't miss the feeling of her lips spreading into a smile through her tears against his shirt.

* * *

"What is it boys?" questioned Mr Haruno once they were alone in the room, his wife having left to leave them to their discussion.

Kiba wandered over to glance absently at the photographs on the mantelpiece, his eyes travelling over Sakura's childhood pictures until he caught sight of a photograph obscurely hidden behind other pictures.

Picking up the photo, he gazed down at four figures grinning into the camera. Mr Haruno as a young boy had his arm draped over Akira's dad and a huge grin plastered on his face, his bright green eyes shining happily. Sakura's mother knelt down in front of Mr Haruno with a large smile while Akira's mum was leaning against her with a demure smile. But what surprised him was Akira's dad.

The last time he remembered Akira's father, it had been of a man with piercing icy blue eyes, a frown marring his features and his face always cold. But the boy in the photo had twinkling blue eyes with a large goofy grin and from the looks of the photo, it seemed as if he had been the joker of the group. The one who made everyone laugh.

With his arm also slung over the young Mr Haruno's shoulders, Kiba couldn't help but realize just how close these two had been when they were younger.

"Mr Haruno…you and Akira's father were really close when you were younger right?" murmured Kiba, glancing up towards Mr Haruno.

Itachi and Gaara, who were sitting down, also gazed up to study Mr Haruno's expression. They saw a brief look of sadness flicker in his green eyes before he looked at them evenly.

"What is it you want?"

Kiba stepped forward.

"We want to know why Akira's father went after Sakura and why he seems to despise you even though you guys were best friends" stated Kiba clearly.

Mr Haruno narrowed his eyes slightly.

"That is none of your business"

Itachi stood up.

"However, we are Sakura's friends and care about her well being" commented Itachi.

"…Also, he seems to be after her again" added Gaara causing Mr Haruno eyes to widen slightly as this news hit him.

Different emotions flickered on his visage as he considered whether or not to tell them.

"We just want to understand this situation better so we can protect Sakura"

Mr Haruno glanced towards Kiba who stood there with a determined expression on his face. Casting his gaze towards the other two boys, he noticed their unfaltering looks and sighed. Abruptly, he sunk into an armchair and leaned forward, resting his chin on top of his folded hands.

"Sit down boys and I'll…tell you…as long as you can protect my daughter"

Moving slowly, Kiba plopped himself down on one of the chairs, waiting for Mr Haruno to continue speaking.

"It's true that…Vince, Himiko, Selena and I had known each other for a very long time…it seems so distant now" murmured Sakura's father, a little grin playing on his features as he thought about the good memories.

Kiba couldn't help but view Mr Haruno with sympathy…he appeared so content with his childhood memories but Kiba knew that the beaming grin in the photo could no longer be seen after Akira's father's betrayal.

"Vince…Akira's father…was a great friend. He was nice, funny and a real idiot but…he was my best friend"

At this, a bittersweet expression appeared on his visage.

"He was very much in love with Selena, they were a very good couple…and I always believed that she had loved him too but then…one night, she confessed that she loved me"

At this revelation, Kiba and the other boys stared at him in surprise, realization dawning on them. Mr Haruno glanced uneasily at them as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"Of course, I rejected her…She was the wife of my best friend and I only cared for her like a sister…but I couldn't help feeling a bit angry that she had married Vince with those kind of feelings…" continued Mr Haruno.

"I couldn't tell Vince though…he was so happy to be with her and I never wanted that grin to disappear from his face but when she passed away, he was furious at me and became cold and withdrawn"

Kiba straightened up.

"Could it be he found out Akira's mother's feelings?"

Mr Haruno frowned slightly.

"I don't know, maybe he found out…but I never knew how much hatred he harbored towards me until…that incident"

Kiba looked at Mr Haruno's pained expression and his slightly slouched figure before nodding at the boys.

They should leave him alone for now.

"I understand…thank you for your time Mr Haruno…can we go see Sakura?" asked Kiba as Mr Haruno nodded slightly in their direction.

As they were about to walk out the door and Kiba's hand rested on the doorknob, Mr Haruno spoke up.

"However, I believe that no matter what he has done…there is still a good side to Vince. No matter what, he was still my best friend and right now he's broken so if you guys ever do meet him…I make one request to you"

Kiba and the others looked back quizzically. Kiba couldn't believe that no matter how much pain Akira's father had inflicted on Mr Haruno emotionally, Mr Haruno was still strong enough and unwavering in his relationship. For this one time, Kiba stared into the unfaltering, determined gaze of Sakura's father and caught a glimpse of the strong willed figure that lied beneath the surface.

"What is it Mr Haruno?"

Sakura's father took a deep breath and stared at them evenly.

"Save him"

* * *

From young, the wheel of fate continues turning and with each motion it spins, new influences begin impacting on people and their relationships. Changes, good or bad, begin arising and nothing is ever the same as they are when you are young. But to remain strong in your relationships, to have an unwavering belief and trust in those closest to you can be your support pillar against these changes. When a friend falls, you will be there to pick them up and help them. When they cry, you will be there to smile and cheer them up. When they are ill, you will be there to make sure they will get better. When they are broken, you will be their thread and needle to mend them back together.

A friend is someone who is there by you during your darkest times.

A friend is someone who is your light.

A friend is someone that no matter what, will always believe that you can get better.

Change is inevitable as time passes by but the only thing that we can do is attempt to look on the brighter side of these changes and keep on moving forward.

After all, living in regret will only cause people pain.

* * *

**Yes, very very late update XD So to make up for a late update, I attempted to write a bit more. I'll probably be updating a few weeks later now because I have exams coming up but I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait once again but yes, I do love reading all the reviews you send in. They give me more inspiration to write and I thank you ALL!! XD**

**Reviews please~ XD**

**3 s2Cherry Blossoms2**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_Kiba and the others looked back quizzically. Kiba couldn't believe that no matter how much pain Akira's father had inflicted on Mr Haruno emotionally, Mr Haruno was still strong enough and unwavering in his relationship. For this one time, Kiba stared into the unfaltering, determined gaze of Sakura's father and caught a glimpse of the strong willed figure that lied beneath the surface._

"_What is it Mr Haruno?"_

_Sakura's father took a deep breath and stared at them evenly._

"_Save him"_

-

-

-

* * *

"Uchiha…how did you manage to find my room?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow questioningly at the smirking Uchiha who lay sprawled on the couch in her room. Leaning her head against the couch, she narrowed her eyes at him with a hint of suspicion in her beautiful green eyes.

Sasuke smirked.

"Luck"

Rolling her eyes at his abrupt answer, she aimed a playful punch towards him only to have her fist caught by an amused Uchiha who yanked her closer to him, his smouldering onyx eyes boring into her own emerald green eyes.

"I didn't know you wanted to touch me that badly" drawled Sasuke, raising an eyebrow teasingly at her immediate annoyed expression.

"Damn, you sure have a huge ego" murmured Sakura, immediately pulling her hand out of his grasp but not before he had pulled her close and shaped his lips against hers once more. Sasuke smirked against the kiss once he could feel her responding.

He couldn't help it.

She was just so irresistible when she was infuriated.

Pulling away reluctantly for the sake of air, Sakura glared at Sasuke even though she was still a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Yeah, you have a big ego and you're a pervert" clarified Sakura, an annoyed look apparent on her features.

"You know you like me that way" smirked Sasuke, his arrogance visible as he stretched and continued to languish on the couch. Gazing up at him from under her long lashes, she couldn't help but marvel at that sexy smirk on his face and the way his tousled black hair appeared even sexier after they had kissed. She noted the way his toned muscles rippled slightly under his shirt as he stretched.

Damn.

He may be right but she was not going to admit it.

After all, he was still an ass.

Running her slender fingers through her short rosette locks absently, she lowered her arm and caught a glimpse of the scar on her wrist. Gazing down at it blankly, she compressed her full lips into a firm line and continued staring at the nasty scar. So many horrible memories lived through this scar and it sickened her that just by looking at it, she would constantly have to be bombarded with visions of that night. Flashes of a broad back constantly protecting her flickered through her mind immediately.

Akira.

Her vision was immediately obscured when a broad hand wrapped itself around her wrist, effectively shielding the scar from her intense gaze.

"Uchiha?"

A toned arm wrapped itself around her slim figure as one hand continued covering the scar. Feeling his warm breath against her ear and his arm tightly secured around her, she visibly relaxed and the moment she did, she felt him smirk against her shoulder.

"You don't have to look at it" mumbled Sasuke against her ear softly and she could feel the corner of her lips twitching slightly upwards at his surprisingly caring gesture.

Lowering her eyes to gaze at his warm hand around her wrist, her green eyes softened on his hand and she allowed herself to smile softly.

"You really are strange" murmured Sakura as his fingers caressed her arm tenderly, instantly soothing her.

"Am I?"

Sasuke brushed his lips lightly against the smooth skin of her cheek. Tilting her head so that he could look into her eyes, he noted how beautiful her vivid green eyes looked as they gazed into his. Instinctively, she raised her hand up to stroke his cheek softly and watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

Her eyes softened.

Tenderly, her slim fingers brushed through his hair.

Why? Why did she feel so relaxed when she was with him?

Lowering her gaze to his lips, she instantly realized how much she wanted him to kiss her again. Her body moving of its own accord, she found herself leaning towards him and her soft lips brushing against his in a caress.

"Yeah…you're strange"

Sasuke smirked against her lips before pulling her tighter against him so that he could access her lips better. Running his fingers through her silky short hair, he urged her lips open as their tongues fought in a battle for dominance. Caressing her tongue with his own, he explored the warm cavern of her mouth, luxuriating in the taste that he had come to know as purely Sakura.

Leaving her mouth, he lovingly kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin before descending to warmly claim her lips once more.

Abruptly, their private moment was interrupted by the knocking of the door. Sakura dazedly pulled away, resisting the urge to return to his passionate kiss as she attempted to regain her breath.

"Hey Sak? You in there? It's me, Gaara and Itachi"

Hearing Kiba's familiar voice resonating through the door, Sakura stood up and adjusted her slightly rumpled clothing before heading towards the door. But not before a warm hand wrapped itself around her arm and pulled her back against a broad chest.

Turning to stare at the younger Uchiha, she found his lips against hers in a bruising kiss before he pulled away. His deep voice reverberated against her ear soothingly.

"I'll leave you to your friends…Sak"

With that familiar sexy smirk, Sakura could only watch him disappear through the balcony door and she touched her thoroughly kissed lips gently.

Her eyes softening gently on what had just occurred; she felt a small smile spread across her pretty features unconsciously.

A knock on the door once more snapped her out of her daze.

Straightening up, she stepped forward and yanked the door open.

"Hey guys…"

* * *

"Kai…was it the right thing for you to tell the boys?" questioned Sakura's mother worriedly, tenderly stroking his arm as he sat in the armchair.

Leaning forward, Mr Haruno sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know but just seeing those boys…so determined to protect Sakura" mumbled Mr Haruno, remembering their unfaltering gazes.

He could still remember when those same boys had still been young and innocent, their smiles painting their faces as they played with his daughter. But…those boys had grown up to be young men already and looking into their eyes was something different. Those eyes now held a wisdom far beyond their years, just like his daughter that it pulled at his heart strings.

Mr Haruno felt that he was indebted to them.

"To you, Vince is still precious right?" mumbled his wife sadly watching him as he glanced downwards.

"…Yes..."

"Kai…if you ever saw Vince again…what would you do?" murmured his wife, her eyes studying his expression intently.

She watched as a flicker of mixed emotions appeared on his features, his fists clenching in front of him before he stared forward resolutely.

"I…I don't know if I can forgive him so easily…but the fact that he was my best friend still exists. Also, you and I both know Vince has a good side…right now he…he just needs to be saved" explained Mr Haruno, his lips suppressing into a thin line as he frowned.

His wife felt his pained gaze clench at her heart strings.

Resting her head against her shoulder, she continued stroking his arm reassuringly.

"But things will never be the same between you two again"

Mr Haruno bowed his head before brushing his lips tenderly against his wife's hair.

"Yeah, I know that…but we'll have to wait till the time comes when hopefully, we can all move properly forward especially Vince"

* * *

Staring out the window blankly, the man tenderly touched the scar on his face before he sneered and pulled away from the window.

Icy blue eyes sweeping the room, the man sat calmly on a chair, his thoughts delving further into the recess of his mind.

"_Vince…thank you"_

_Grinning, he wrapped his arms around Selena lovingly murmuring sweet words into her ear. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Our son…"_

_Awe flickered through his eyes as he gazed down at the small bundle in his wife's arms. Identical blue eyes twinkled back up at his and he found himself reaching forward to inquisitively touch his newborn son's cheek._

_Selena smiled wearily at him, fatigue showing in her features._

_Noticing this, he leaned forward to kiss her cheek softly._

"_Get some sleep Sel…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_What…? You're already planning our kids engagements?" gaped Kai wide eyed._

"_Sure am! It would be perfect!" he grinned._

_Kai only grinned back widely, laughed and slung his arm across his shoulders._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The rain falling down as he gazed at his wife's tombstone._

_Lies._

_Everything was a lie._

_Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he stood up and glared. Fury, confusion, jealousy and pain all coursed throughout the entirety of his body._

_He would get his revenge._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Vince…"_

_Kai's pleading eyes as he reached forward to his friend._

_Pulling away, he glared at his former friend and abruptly turned and strode away from a despondent Kai._

"_Goodbye Haruno"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Akira, you will listen to me! Do as I tell you!"_

_Angry blue eyes gleaming up at his fathers._

"_I always do as you say don't I, father?!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_That fateful night._

_His body acting on its own as he struck out at anything, pouring all his hate and acting on this fury. _

_Reaching out to deal a blow to the small girl before suddenly realizing what the hell was he doing. Attempting to stop himself from lunging at her, losing his balance…killing his own son._

"_no...no…NO!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The man immediately snarled, closing his eyes as he massaged his forehead. Those mixed memories consistently plaguing his mind.

He felt nothing.

He no longer felt any twinge of feeling within him.

The door creaking open instantly caught his attention as he swiveled around abruptly, glaring at the visitor.

"What is it?" sneered the man, glaring at his visitor who nodded in greeting.

"When would you like us to commence the plan?"

The man's sneer faltered slightly.

"In one week's time"

Nodding to convey his understanding, the visitor departed leaving the man isolated in the empty room once more.

His sneer disappeared as the man leaned his head back against the chair, massaging his forehead in an attempt to rid himself of the headache he had recently acquired. Staring up into the darkness, the man sighed.

With his eyebrows furrowing together and his lips repressing into a thin line, he allowed a pained expression to cross his visage.

"What…am I doing…?" he sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

* * *

"Sak…?"

Kiba stared up at the girl who now held a distant look in her viridian green eyes. Nibbling the bottom of her lip, she glanced back down at Kiba who currently lay sprawled on his stomach on the floor.

"Hmm?"

Sakura gazed down at her friend and Kiba couldn't help thinking that there was something slightly different about her. When he thought back, she had seemed slightly different when she had first swung her bedroom door and allowed them into her room.

Her hair had been slightly disheveled and her lips looked as if they had been thoroughly kissed.

"No, it's nothing. So Sak, you can't come to the hangout anymore right?" questioned Kiba, rolling onto his back to gaze up at the white ceiling, oblivious to Gaara and Itachi's slightly surprised expressions towards this news.

Sakura leaned over her bed to prod Kiba on his side playfully, earning an amused glance from Kiba as well as the other two occupants in the room. Her eyes gazed down at her finger, long lashes brushing her upper cheeks in a caress that had Kiba captivated.

"No…I don't think I can"

Kiba gazed sadly at her before rolling back over so that he was lying down on his stomach once more and shaking his head to get his fringe out of his eyes. Sakura couldn't help but note that right now, Kiba really resembled a canine and when she glanced up at her other two friends, she could guess they were probably thinking the same thing.

Noting how Sakura seemed slightly distracted, Kiba reluctantly stood up and straightened his back before shooting a friendly grin towards Sakura.

"Hey Sak, we best get going. You look quite tired so make sure you get plenty of rest before school tomorrow" grinned Kiba easily reaching over to give her a warm hug before making his way over towards the door, pausing there to wait for the others.

"Or you could always skip tomorrow" suggested Gaara.

This earned him glares from both Kiba and Itachi.

"But it's best not to skip since yeah…well I'm just going to go" murmured Gaara offering her a little smirk as he joined Kiba at the door. Itachi gave Sakura's shouldering a reassuring squeeze before departing with the other two.

Sakura gazed at the closed door momentarily before sighing and curling up in her bed.

Closing her eyes, she attempted to clear her mind and just relax.

Curling up into the blanket, Sakura's eyes fluttered open briefly to stare at the photo on her shelf of her, Itachi, Kiba, Gaara and Akira.

Sighing, her thoughts soon trailed off as she fell into a slumber.

* * *

Days seemed to past so slowly for Sakura now. Everything was just like a carousel. She woke up, went to school, was the perfect proper girl in front of the school and as her father had ordered, immediately returned home.

Sighing, Sakura stepped outside the school gates, instantly noting a posh black limousine stationed there with a driver standing there. Running her slim fingers through her short rosette locks, she sighed.

Frowning slightly, she instantly regained her composure and smiled at her fellow classmates who were waving goodbye to her before a voice interrupted her acting.

"Hn…still the same acting"

Turning around, she was met with the familiar smirk and onyx black eyes of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. For some reason just the sight of him made the corners of her lips tilt upwards. Opening her mouth to say something in retort since most of the students had dispersed, she was instantly interrupted by the driver stationed by the limousine.

"Ms Haruno? Are you ready to depart?" commented the driver.

Glancing back at the driver, she nodded and moved towards the limousine with Sasuke trailing behind her.

"Uchiha…why exactly are you following me?" questioned Sakura with slight annoyance turning to look back at him.

But his gaze wasn't on her. His scrutinizing gaze was directed towards the driver who was holding the limousine door open. She was slightly surprised to see a wary expression on Sasuke's face before he reached over to grasp her arm.

"Well my father wants to arrange a meeting with your father"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"So…?"

Reverting his gaze to look down at her with an amused expression, he smirked.

"So it's faster if I just go with you in the limousine"

Opening her mouth to argue back, Sakura found that there was nothing she could say since the Uchiha had logically pointed out that it _was _faster this way. With a disgruntled expression, she sighed and nodded reluctantly before slipping into the limousine with a polite nod to the driver. Glancing back through the door, she noticed Sasuke shooting another suspicious gaze towards the driver before noticing her and providing a smirk for her.

"Yeah I'm coming" smirked Sasuke, sliding into the limousine as the door closed after them. But even though he smirked, Sakura couldn't help but notice that his eyes still held a cautious look.

It wasn't until they began driving that a thought flickered through her mind.

She had never seen this driver before.

* * *

Everything acts according to time and life will always move forward. Life can be lost. Life can be gained. Life can be changed. But it is how you live your life that establishes who you are as an individual. People meet many others in their life but it is not these acquaintances that create an identity but the close friendships formed that contribute to who you are. Life can be filled with happiness and joy but with this comes pain and regret.

This regret is inevitable.

The only thing you can do is smile and move forward, overcoming the regret and learning from your mistakes.

After all, in darkness, there will always be some form of light.

It is up to you, however, to discover what your light is.

It's your life so live it.

-

-

-

* * *

**YAY I managed to update faster than I did before XD I just finished exams so I, luckily, had enough time to write something though this may not be that good but I still hope that you can enjoy it!**

**Anyway, I loved all the reviews and they are such an inspiration so thank you everyone!**

**Reviews please~**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

"_Yeah I'm coming" smirked Sasuke, sliding into the limousine as the door closed after them. But even though he smirked, Sakura couldn't help but notice that his eyes still held a cautious look._

_It wasn't until they began driving that a thought flickered through her mind._

_She had never seen this driver before._

-

-

* * *

Feeling slightly tense, Sakura bit her lip nervously, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. For some reason, she felt anxiety coursing through her body almost as if there was something momentous about today.

Clenching her fists, she glanced up at the mirror in the limousine, attempting to witness the visage of the driver but it was to no avail. The driver's hat was lowered down, effectively shielding her curious gaze looking at his face.

She instantly glanced down when a hand wrapped itself warmly around her own giving it a reassuring squeeze. Allowing her gaze to travel up the hand, along the arm and up to the face of none other than Sasuke, she sighed.

His gaze was not towards her as he also stared vigilantly at the driver. Feeling her apprehensive gaze, Sasuke smirked at her in a form of support. This only served to raise her suspicions that there was something wrong.

Tilting her head closer to his ear, she whispered into it.

"Uchiha…honestly…I've never seen this driver before"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, his jaw clenching instantly.

"Yeah…I figured there was something wrong with him" growled Sasuke, gripping her hand tighter as Sakura's eyes flickered in concern.

Turning her head to gaze out the window, her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what was occurring. The houses and streets that whizzed by as they travelled were all unfamiliar to her. Nervously glancing at the driver, she coughed abruptly.

"Excuse me but this doesn't seem to be the way to my place" stated Sakura clearly, willing her voice not to falter.

"Ahh is that so? Don't worry miss Haruno, I'm just travelling a different route to your place" responded the driver calmly.

Her worried gaze instinctively flickered to Sasuke for some form of comfort. Wrapping his toned arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer to him, lending her his warmth and strength. Her green eyes softened, feeling the warmth surrounding her. It almost seemed like Sasuke was her pillar of strength at this moment.

"It's alright…whatever happens, I'm here to protect you" whispered Sasuke softly into her ear.

She allowed a small smile to cross her features.

Gazing up, she observed his forward gaze, his handsomely lined bone structure and instantly a thought flickered through her mind.

This might have been what Akira would have looked liked if he hadn't died.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of him, she reached up to curiously stroke Sasuke's cheek, causing him to gaze down at her and she smiled gently.

No matter how much he reminded her of Akira, when she looked into those onyx eyes, she only thought of him as Sasuke.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Sasuke smirked and nuzzled his face into her neck, earning a blush from Sakura.

"You seem to be softening towards me huh?" chuckled Sasuke against her slender neck, causing shivers down her spine. Her viridian eyes widening, Sakura contemplated his words.

Allowing a chuckle to escape her lips, she mumbled under her breath.

"Who knows? Maybe I am"

As much as Sasuke would have loved to continue their friendly banter, he was highly aware of the mysterious danger they were headed towards. He understood that Akira's father wanted to eliminate Sakura and he had a hinting suspicion this driver was most likely linked to Akira's father. Closing his eyes, Sasuke was instantly reminded of when he had been passing by and witnessed two men discussing the demise of a Haruno princess. Eyes widening slightly, he instantly squeezed Sakura's arm.

"Sak…we're going to need help"

With that said, he took out his mobile quickly.

* * *

"Hello boys, are you here to see Sakura again?" smiled Himiko at the three boys standing at the front door.

It had become routine for Kiba, Gaara and Itachi to visit the Haruno mansion after school since Sakura wasn't allowed to come to the hangout anymore though Itachi had only been able to visit a few times since he had been caught up with meetings.

Kiba grinned.

"Of course we are"

Himiko eyes softened on the boys. It reassured her that her beloved daughter had these three as close friends and she knew that these boys had an unwavering loyalty towards her daughter.

"Why don't you boys take a seat with my husband until Sakura gets back" gestured Himiko, smiling gently as she led them to the study.

Strolling casually into the study, the boys bowed as Kai Haruno glanced up from his pile of work, giving them a nod of acknowledgment.

"Good evening Mr Haruno" greeted the boys in unison, taking a seat in the armchairs positioned in the study.

Running his fingers through his tousled brown hair, Kiba sighed. It seemed strange that Sakura still wasn't home considering that every time they had come to visit, she had already reached home.

It had become quite boring at the hangout now that she wasn't there.

"Hey shouldn't Sak already be here?" questioned Kiba, glancing at Itachi from the corner of his eyes.

"Probably traffic" replied Itachi simply.

Gaara stretched his long legs, raising his arms to stretch as he stifled a yawn. His green eyes were slightly clouded from sleep and the dark circles under his eyes were blatantly obvious.

"Gaara, you seem tired" stated Mr Haruno, his eyes slightly amused.

Kiba grinned as Itachi smirked at Gaara who yawned again.

"Ahh…well…you see…" began Gaara, his voice trailing off.

"It's because we had a major exam today so he studied really hard for it" grinned Kiba as Sakura's father nodded in understanding.

"Don't push yourself too hard Gaara"

Gaara nodded.

Kiba and Gaara had been worrying about Sakura that they had forgotten that they had a major exam today until Shikamaru casually mentioned it last night. Even though they smoked, drank and fought, Kiba and Gaara still wanted to maintain their grades and not become complete failures. Sakura had always managed to keep her grades at the A level and Kiba was naturally gifted when it came to academics so Gaara had to study even more just to keep his grades at an A level.

Judging by the looks of it, Kiba assumed Gaara hadn't slept as he crammed for the exam.

"Wow did you get _any _sleep?" smirked Itachi, quite entertained by a half asleep Gaara constantly yawning and hardly able to keep his eyes open.

Gaara glared at him.

"No"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, highly amused.

"Yet Kiba looks perfectly fine"

Kiba grinned as he watched Gaara's eyes further narrow at Itachi.

"Well Kiba's naturally a genius and I prefer my sports" yawned Gaara, turning his head away from them, dozing off when he was unable to stay awake any longer.

"Ahh, he's already asleep"

Kiba chuckled before he realized that it had been awhile and yet Sakura still wasn't home. Glancing over at Mr Haruno, he noted his furrowed brow and lips compressed in a frown as he studied the clock.

So Kiba wasn't the only one who thought this was unusual.

"Um…Mr Haruno, Sak should have been back awhile ago, shouldn't she?" questioned Kiba uncertainly just as Itachi's phone rang.

Both Sakura's father and Kiba turned to look at Itachi who was now reading a message on his phone with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey…Akira's father has a scar on his face right?" mumbled Itachi.

Kiba and Mr Haruno's eyes widened.

"Yeah…why?"

Holding out his phone, Itachi let the others read the text message from Sasuke.

'_Itachi. Does Akira's father happen to have a scar running down his face?'_

"Why…would he mention Akira's dad?" questioned Kiba curiously.

Itachi shrugged but replied anyway. Instantly a commotion was heard outside the study and Mr Haruno stood up just as the door swung open and a man stumbled forward. Kiba and Itachi recognized the uniform of a driver but their eyes widened at the scene of blood dripping down the man's arm and the slashes across the uniform.

Looking wildly upwards, the man stumbled forward.

His eyes were flashing worriedly, skin pale and sweating as grime and sweat covered his features.

"M-Mr Haruno" wheezed the man painfully, collapsing onto his knees on the floor, maids hurrying to get aid for him.

"Tamaki! What happened to you?! Where's my daughter?!" interrogated Mr Haruno, hurrying over towards the man.

Shaking his head, Tamaki reached up to grab Mr Haruno's arm, attempting to articulate his words though everyone could see how painful it was for him to talk.

"I-I…a m-man s-st-stabbed m-me a-and b-beat me…when I w-went…t-to p-pick u-up the miss…s-stole t-the l-limousine…" stammered Tamaki, letting out a hiss of pain.

Mr Haruno's eyes widened.

"W-We'll take care of it Tamaki but right now you need to go to the hospital" stated Sakura's father, attempting to keep calm as the maids and butlers bustled around Tamaki, taking him to a room where they could treat his wounds until the ambulance arrived.

"K-Kai…"

Glancing up at the doorways, Mr Haruno saw his wife standing there shaking, tears in her eyes.

So she had heard Tamaki's words.

"Himiko…" murmured Mr Haruno, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Kiba was now openly frowning, his fists clenched.

Gaara had been roused from his slumber by all the noise but had managed to grasp an understanding of the current situation just as Itachi's phone beeped.

Another text message.

This time, their eyes were all on Itachi who read the text messaged and proceeded to show it to the others.

'_I'm with Sakura. We don't know the driver. Don't know where we're heading. I'm going to call you but not going to talk. Track the location of my __mobile"_

Silence engulfed the room as everyone read the text message, their eyes widening. Immediately Itachi's mobile ringing filled the room.

Placing it on loudspeaker, the only thing they could hear was the car moving past and mumbled whispers but Itachi could distinguish between both Sasuke and Sakura's voice. Although their conversation was mumbled so he couldn't discern what they were saying.

"Kiba"

Kiba nodded, understanding his job as he hurried over to Mr Haruno's laptop. His fingers flying across the keyboard with precision and his eyes staring at the computer screen intently, he managed to locate the mobile moving.

"We should take a car and follow the mobile tracking" declared Kiba, picking up the laptop as Itachi and Gaara nodded.

"I'm coming too"

Turning their heads, they saw Mr Haruno staring at them firmly, his gaze unwavering.

"I-I'm coming too!"

Their eyes travelled to glance at Mrs Haruno who stood there uncertainly and were about to object when Mr Haruno leaned down and stared into his wife's eyes.

"Don't come Himiko. I want you to stay here and don't object. Stay here…for me" mumbled Mr Haruno, stroking his wife's cheek as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She could only nod.

Turning around, Sakura's father stepped forward towards the waiting boys.

"I'm coming so you boys can't object. Vince was my best friend and if this is linked to him, then I feel that I should at least say something to him"

Itachi, Gaara and Kiba glanced at each other uncertainly but after witnessing Mr Haruno's resolute expression, they nodded.

"Alright, let's go, we don't have any time to lose" hurried Kiba, taking off followed by Itachi, Gaara and Sakura's father.

_We're coming for you Sak so wait for us._

* * *

Himiko collapsed to her knees the minute she witnessed her husband leaving. She would have gone with him…but for some reason, his determined gaze had proceeded to stop her. She hadn't seen that determined, resolute gaze of Kai's for a long time and it pained her how much memories it could bring in that one gaze.

She took in a deep breath.

Yes…even if she went, she wouldn't have been able to do anything. It was something she knew that Kai and Vince would have to settle but still…sitting here, not being able to know anything felt so uneasy. Shakily, she found solace in the comfort of the chair and closed her eyes.

Everything was happening so fast and she found herself lost in the chaos that had arisen yet she wasn't part of what was occurring.

_Please be safe Sakura…_

* * *

Sakura glanced down at Sasuke's pocket which now had his mobile tucked in it. She had a feeling that she knew what he was trying to do and as she glanced up, he shot her a warning look.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear so that it appeared as if he was her lover, he pulled her closer.

"Don't keep glancing at my pocket or else he'll suspect something"

Nodding, Sakura compressed her lips into a frown just as the limousine jolted to a halt. Nervously, Sakura observed the driver slip out of the car seat easily and her heart began thumping in her chest like a boom box. Risking a glance outside, Sakura noted the shady looking warehouses barely visible under the dim flicker of light radiating from the lamps.

Sasuke protectively clutched her tighter against him.

Her heart thumping, Sakura could hear the driver's slow footsteps and the crunching gravel coming closer and closer. She felt numb as uneasiness shot through her like ice cold water flowing through her veins.

Sakura stopped breathing when she heard murmuring outside.

"Doesn't seem like the driver's alone anymore" growled Sasuke.

Burying her head against Sasuke's chest, she attempted to ease her flustered mind. She had to remain calm.

She had to think clearly.

Sasuke ran his fingers through her silky hair and patted the back of her head reassuringly.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura closed her eyes, wanting to wish away the men currently talking outside.

"Sakura…don't be afraid…I'm here with you" murmured Sasuke, hugging her tightly. He didn't want to admit it but he did feel some anxiety coursing through his veins and he knew full well that the men outside were definitely not good. But he had to remain strong and stable at a time like this, especially when he could sense Sakura's fear and uncertainty.

Sakura knew that if it wasn't for Sasuke with her right now, she would probably be a total wreck but the warmth that radiated from him wrapped around her and made her feel warm and safe.

Her eyes widened when the footsteps resumed coming towards the car door but this time it wasn't the heavy thumping of feet that the driver had.

This time, the footsteps were lighter but she could discern the steady, purposeful stride of the person.

Inhaling a deep breath, she turned her face towards the door uneasily, anticipating whoever would open the door.

Closing her eyes, she noted the clack of the door slowly opening before her eyes flashed open and she found herself staring wide eyed at a face that was all too familiar to her.

Sakura knew that face anywhere.

The face that had haunted her nightmares after the incident but even though she thought she had become stronger, she didn't expect the sudden chill that ran through her at the sight of the person's face.

That chiseled face with the finely structured jaw and nose matched with icy blue eyes. Those ice blue eyes that had once been so warm were cold and dangerous. She knew the handsome man that he had once been but now the large scar that ran across his face only allowed a glimpse of that attractiveness.

A sneer played on the man's lips as his eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

Sakura felt her body go numb as if it was rooted to the spot, the fear coursing through her figure making her incapable of moving and uttering a sound.

"Well, well…it's been a long time" sneered the man.

His voice was exactly as she remembered it.

Cold and distant.

Instantly memories of that night so long ago flashed through her mind as she managed to shakily mutter a few words.

"Y-You're…A-Akira's f-father…"

The man sneered, his icy cold eyes further narrowing.

"That's who I was"

* * *

The past has finally caught up with the present as the wheel of fate halts in its turning. Will it turn back or will it move forward?

The curtains on this stage are going to close and soon it will be the end of the show but it is time for the final act. Everything that had occurred in the past will arise once more in the final scene and it is almost time where all the issues shall be resolved. Where past issues can be overcome and a new future can be born but this future cannot be established without the obstacles that block its way.

The final scene is about to begin.

-  
-

* * *

**YAY! I finished this chapter XD yeah this story is going to end in like one or 2 more chapters so look forward to it XD**

**Btw MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!! **

**I'm sorry for the late update but thanks to everyone for their reviews because your reviews always make my day happier XD**

**So please review!! THANK YOU XD**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_Instantly memories of that night so long ago flashed through her mind as she managed to shakily mutter a few words._

"_Y-You're…A-Akira's f-father…"_

_The man sneered, his icy cold eyes further narrowing._

"_That's who I was"_

* * *

Akira's father's eyes narrowed, observing both Sasuke and Sakura with malicious intent. One eyebrow raised in amusement as he studied the wide eyed look on the girl and the deadly glare from the male. Icy cold eyes travelled downwards, noting the close proximity between the two.

A slow, conniving sneer curled the corners of Akira's father's lips.

Ignoring the cold breeze that ruffled his hair, he eyed the younger male, studying that tousled black hair and familiar aristocrat features. Cold onyx eyes stared back, anger apparent and Vince found himself envisioning eyes that resembled his glaring up at him.

"_I always have to do what you say father!"_

Surprise flitted briefly in his eyes but he instantly resumed his malevolent demeanor, studying the girl. His target. Images of a cherub faced girl with bright green eyes and long pink hair flickered in his mind though the stark contrast between that previous innocence and the girl's current self was visible. The girl's viridian eyes held wisdom and pain but that shock so apparent in those green orbs produced nightmares of that incident 4 years ago. That cherub face had become more pronounced, adopting a delicate visage that contradicted the harshness conveyed in her eyes as she narrowed her eyes at him. Short hair that brushed against her shoulders was all that remained of the cascading waterfall of rosette that lingered in his memories and he found himself frowning for a moment before it transitioned into a smirk.

"An Uchiha and a Haruno"

Amusement laced his words as he raised an eyebrow mockingly. His observant eyes immediately caught the girl stiffening, the way the boy's hand tightened around the girl's dainty shoulders. He was once again faced with a death glare from the young Uchiha. His observing glare lingered on the younger Uchiha's visage.

_He __would have looked like that…if he had grown up,_ Akira's father noted unconsciously.

He sneered.

Here was the pink haired princess with a boy that resembled his son. How ironic.

"Y-you…"

His frosty eyes flickered over the girl's visage. Her voice had been a low whisper, laced with uncertainty. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to observe the two closely in this scanty light but he frowned.

The waft of smoke overwhelmed his senses, reminding him of the man that stood leaning against the slender pole behind him.

Pulling away from the vehicle, he glared at the two figures in the limousine as he ordered the man behind him.

"Tie them up and lock them in the warehouse"

His voice was harsh and bitter and with one last glare at the two teenagers, he swiveled around and strode off leaving his subordinate to deal with the two. Gazing up into the star filled sky, like glitter on velvet, he somehow found it too bright. With his heart feeling heavy for some reason, he forced his gaze back onto the path he was striding on.

Back onto the dirty, dull path.

* * *

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip as she attempted to struggle out of the ropes that bounded her wrists tightly together. A low hiss escaped her lips when she felt the scratchy material of the rope scrape against her soft skin.

"Sakura, don't struggle. You're just going to end up hurting yourself" stated Sasuke, himself bound by the ropes on his wrists.

She sighed.

He was right.

Adjusting her eyes, she attempted to analyse their surroundings in the dim, gloomy light. She could hear scuffling noises though it sounded distant and the nauseating smell of smoke drifting into the confines of the room as the guard at the door strolled past with a cigarette situated between his fingers. It was shadowy in the room and she found herself mostly staring into the murky darkness, pondering over how the room would look under a bright light.

Sakura closed her eyes.

She could still envision those arctic eyes that glared at her and that sneer. After having not witnessed it for so many years, she could still feel her initial shock even now. When he had flung open that door and his words that followed after had sent a chill down her spine and she was sure the blood had drained from her face.

After some struggle, they had been overwhelmed and thrown into the room unceremoniously.

"Uchiha…you better have a good reason for stopping me from fighting back before" whispered Sakura so that only he could hear.

She definitely didn't want the guard outside to hear any of the words spoken.

"Sakura, do you remember our plan in the limousine?"

She paused.

"Yeah…"

"Then just stick with the plan and wait"

Sakura sighed, leaning her head back.

"…What if they do something to us before the others arrive?"

"…"

"Well Uchiha?"

Sakura swore that she could practically envision his lips curving into an arrogant smirk and for some reason, it calmed her down.

"Then I'll be here to protect you"

She found, that even in this uncertain, daunting circumstance, she could still find her lips curving upwards into a small smile and she let out a low laugh.

"An egotistical answer, as expected…"

Sakura felt her fear and shock from before, subsiding thanks to the younger Uchiha's statement and reaching out one of her fingers behind her, she could barely touch his skin.

She felt a reassured smile spreading on her features when she felt one of his fingers entwine itself around her slender digit, closing the distance.

But the words that flowed out of Sasuke's mouth, startled her.

"I'll be your strength"

Another low laugh escaped her rosy lips.

"What corny words"

But her green eyes softened.

Reassured by the feel of his finger touching her own, her viridian eyes fluttered to a close.

"But…thank you…Sasuke"

A pause and a smirk.

"How sentimental"

She could hear the amusement laced in those words but she could also hear the satisfaction he felt with her response to his previous 'strength' statement.

"Shut up Uchiha"

Just like that, the situation felt less dangerous and even Sakura had to admit…she was glad that Sasuke was here with her, comforting her in his own blunt ways.

Not that she would ever tell him that.

Well…maybe in the future, she would.

But this happiness was short lived as the door to the room swung open, clattering against the wall, the sound reverberating throughout the room.

Sakura swiveled around abruptly, immediately meeting the frosty glare that had haunted her nightmares for 4 years. The familiar sneer that she had been reminded of in the limousine and the…knife being brandished in his hand.

Unconsciously, she stared at him wide eyed and pale, the knife bringing forth memories of that night so long ago into focus in her mind. Willing her eyes to stop staring, she yanked her gaze away from the knife and up into the face of Akira's father.

Images of a smiling, warm blue eyed man flickered across her mind before they were replaced with the sinister figure now marred with the scar imprinted in his face. But her mind willed for the warm blue eyed man that she had once known him as, desiring to remember how he used to be…before he had become what he had become.

_-_

_-_

"_Uncle Vince!"_

_A deep laughter as she giggled, holding her arms up to be picked up by her father's best friend._

"_Hello there little princess"_

_Sakura loved the older man's warm smile and she told him so._

_He laughed even louder._

"_So innocent" he grinned._

_Her father's voice resonating from the study room, a warning tone underlining his words._

"_Vince! You better not be putting strange ideas into my daughter's head!"_

_Even more laughter._

"_Of course not Kai!" the other man hollered back before glancing down at the young girl, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes._

"_Sakura, your father's become such an old man" he grinned teasingly as Sakura giggled._

"_I heard that Vince!"_

_-_

_-_

_She lay there on her back, gazing up at the adults talking animatedly, her arm leaning casually on the chest of Akira who was also gazing up at the adults. Sakura giggled, watching her Uncle Vince sling his arm across her father's shoulders carelessly, his face child like as he joked around._

_Sakura liked Uncle Vince's looks._

_He didn't share the same clean cut, attractive features of her father but there was something about Uncle Vince's laidback personality, joking manner and easy going features that made him stand out from others._

"_Your dad's really nice, Akira"_

_This comment earned her a laugh from the boy beside her._

"_Yeah he is, but he's such a kid sometimes"_

_Sakura giggled._

_Gazing back at the adults, she smiled, noticing her father's joking attitude and wide smile._

_At that time, she couldn't help but think that Uncle Vince and her father were really the best of friends._

_-_

_-_

"_Where's Akira, Uncle Vince?"_

_He grinned down at her as he ruffled her hair affectionately._

"_At home with his mum, I just swung by to see your __**very old **__father"_

_She noted the cheeky twinkle in his eyes when he emphasized her father being an old man. _

_Sakura liked Uncle Vince's expressive blue eyes and she loved that Akira had the same warm blue eyes. _

_She liked how his blue eyes always twinkled mischievously and radiated his happiness that everyone else felt happy just communicating with him. _

"_Little princess, did your father tell you? You and Akira will marry when you're older!" grinned Uncle Vince happily._

_She tilted her head slightly._

"_Ma-rr-y?"_

"_Vince! What strange ideas are you planting into my child's head now!" growled her father, appearing beside her though his voice was tinted with amusement._

_Vince gasped in mock horror._

"_Aahhh! It's the old man monster! Escape! Escape!" he laughed as he pretended to retreat._

_Sakura watched on, amused, as her father laughed and grabbed his best friend's arm._

"_You're such a kid Vince! Now help me with my documents!" grinned her father, strolling back into his office._

_Giving Sakura one lopsided grin, Vince then plastered his face into a mock serious look as he sorted out the documents._

_-_

_-_

Sakura felt the sense of nostalgia hit her as she remembered how warm he used to be. He had been like a teddy bear before he became cold, distant, reclusive…before he had attacked her. Before he had begun haunting her nightmares as she was consistently bombarded with the image of his ominous figure within her mind.

Miserably, she gazed at the knife he held, glinting in the light, with a sense of fear washing over her.

The light from behind him, shadowed his facial expression.

She could hear her heart thumping loudly against her rib cage.

She could feel Sasuke's finger against hers.

She could smell the suffocating scent of smoke that had wafted in.

She could taste the metallic taste of blood from when she had bitten her lip in shock.

She could see his lips moving slightly…

His voice was callous and low.

"Well, well…let's begin shall we?"

* * *

"Do we have a location of where they are Kiba?!" snapped Gaara, turning the steering wheel harshly to the right as he sharply rounded a corner. Itachi gripped the edge of his seat to avoid lurching suddenly to the side with Gaara's wild driving.

Kiba's fingers flew across the keyboard expertly, observing what was occurring on the screen.

"They seem to have stopped at a warehouse near the waterside" commented Kiba, gripping onto his laptop as Gaara swerved sharply around another corner.

Sakura's father clutched onto the edge of his seat.

He had to admit the adrenaline rush was exhilarating but all he could think about was what was happening to his daughter. He could only ponder at this moment how Vince's attitude was like currently.

"Give me the address" ordered Gaara.

Itachi frowned when he felt his body tilting slightly to the side despite him holding on. He understood that they were in a rush to get to Sakura…they wouldn't fail her this time. They would make sure that they could protect her.

But still…Gaara's driving was extremely dangerous.

Itachi wondered whether or not they would actually make it alive to where Sakura was.

Before Gaara killed them all with his insane driving.

Kiba immediately stated the address to Gaara, hurriedly grabbing onto the back of one of the front car seats before he ended up toppling over and crushing Itachi.

A thought crossed his mind at that moment.

"Hey Gaara! Have you even gotten your license yet?!" he shouted, over the roaring of the wind moving past the vehicle. Kiba never even recalled Gaara sitting for the driving test.

A pause.

"No"

That abrupt response instantly evoked Sakura's father to widen his eyes, Kiba to face palm and Itachi to close his eyes.

The same thought ran through their heads at that moment.

_Sakura…we are most likely going to be dead before we get to you._

* * *

Sasuke watched Akira's father step into the room alongside a man who appeared to be one of his subordinates.

He had felt Sakura stiffen the moment he had stepped into the room.

At this moment, he wanted to reassure her but Sasuke had to concentrate on the two men advancing further into the room. The subordinate who had silver hair with glasses covering his eyes matched with a long, narrow face and a tall, lean build…smirked at him, when he felt Sasuke studying him.

Sasuke frowned.

"Well, well, well. To think a day like this would come again" sneered Akira's father, his eyes narrowed towards Sakura, pausing in his step in front of them. The subordinate lingered behind, against the wall…observing the scene.

Sasuke bit his lip, successfully feeling the ropes loosen against his wrists.

He had been carefully loosening the rope against his wrists so he could slip out of them and protect Sakura when the time came but for now, as long as they didn't do anything to harm her, he would have to pretend he was still tied up.

For once, Sasuke was grateful that his father had made him learn how to escape from ropes in order to ensure his safety, if he was ever kidnapped.

"What do you want with me?"

Sasuke felt proud that Sakura managed to maintain a leveled voice despite knowing that she was shaking.

Akira's father's eyes narrowed even more as he waved the knife in front of his face. A sinister grin spread across his features.

"Of course I want to finish what I couldn't finish 4 years ago"

Sasuke felt Sakura stiffen behind him.

He squeezed his finger, entwined with hers, in an attempt to calm her down and to remind her that he was there for her.

Akira's father sneered.

"I saw that scar on your wrist. Wow, it must bring back some powerful memories for you huh?" chuckled Akira's father darkly, leaning forward.

Sasuke felt a shiver ripple through Sakura's figure.

"Y-You monster!! You murdered your own son!" yelled Sakura, her voice shaking slightly.

Bam.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned around.

Sakura's face was now facing sideways and Akira's father stood there, his raised hand clenched into a fist. His eyes were wild, lips curved into a malicious sneer.

"I believe that little punch is going to leave a bruise, _princess_" mocked Akira's father ominously.

Sasuke frowned.

That was it.

Slipping out of the ropes that bound his wrists, Sasuke lunged towards Akira's father, aiming a punch against his face as he carefully avoided the knife that Akira's father had waved in front of him in his surprise.

Akira's father staggered back, the knife still firmly clutched into his hand.

He glanced up, his eyes glaring at the young boy and was met with an all too familiar scene.

Sasuke stood directly in front of Sakura, his back protecting her as he glared at Akira's father.

A scene that reminded both Sakura and Akira's father of that night 4 years ago.

"How _dare _you?" sneered Akira's father, sauntering dangerously close to Sasuke before he raised his hand to the side.

Sasuke glanced at his hand, noting how the subordinate paused in his step towards Sasuke.

"I will deal with him, do not interfere" ordered Akira's father.

Sasuke frowned, his eyes further narrowing at the menacing figure casually approaching him with a sinister glint in those icy eyes.

Then the figure lunged.

"SASUKE!!!"

* * *

The past has finally met up with the present and it is time for the wheel of fate to move. The future is decided by those who live in both the past and present and they are forced to determine the choice. Their decisions will affect their actions and their actions will affect their future and their future will affect their lives. Startling truths will be unveiled and questions will be raised.

Can one who has sinned so gravely be able to repent?

In a life filled with deceit and darkness, can the warmth that life previously held for that figure, be able to penetrate that barrier of murky shadows?

Physical wounds take time to heal.

Mental scars take even more time to heal.

But an injury to the heart will heal, depending on one's own will.

Now it is up to them, what their decisions will be.

-

-

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 23 is finally up XD sorry for the long wait but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Yeah…Sakura didn't really do much in this chapter so I thought I should give her a fighting part in the next chapter but then again…her main part is for her to overcome her mental grief so then I thought, shouldn't she be facing her own emotional faults?**

**But yeah, I'll figure it out by the next chapter XD**

**I think now, I might have to do 2 or 3 more chapters before this finishes.**

**Anyway, thanks for all your AWESOME reviews which I absolutely love reading!!**

**So please read and review lol**

**3 s2 CherryBlossom s2**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**Author's Note: Okay, don't shoot me! I'm so sorry that this is like…well, a couple of months late for an update but school has been really stressful since it's my final year of high school and we have all these major exams**** but I managed to finish this chapter and hope you enjoy it!**

_Recap:_

"_How dare you?" sneered Akira's father, sauntering dangerously close to Sasuke before he raised his hand to the side._

_Sasuke glanced at his hand, noting how the subordinate paused in his step towards Sasuke._

"_I will deal with him, do not interfere" ordered Akira's father._

_Sasuke frowned, his eyes further narrowing at the menacing figure casually approaching him with a sinister glint in those icy eyes. _

_Then the figure lunged._

"_SASUKE!!!"_

* * *

Sakura could only watch through horror stricken eyes as Sasuke evaded Vince's lunge. She felt so powerless, tied up and she let out a gasp when she noticed the red trail of blood trickling down Sasuke's arm.

Sakura cursed inwardly.

What was she doing…sitting here like a vulnerable little girl. Was she really the same as she was all those years ago? Questions raced through her mind as she watched on, her heart almost stopping when she observed Sasuke barely avoid the knife swinging in his direction.

"Dammit…am I really this weak?" she mumbled, her fists clenching.

She felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest and she felt it almost stop once again when her wide emerald eyes met with the arctic glare of Vince. His eyes still sent chilling shivers through her spine and she found herself frozen, incapable of even budging an inch.

Instantly, his glare was ripped away when he stepped sideways to avoid Sasuke's punch.

"Sasuke…"

Her eyes could only watch helplessly, her mind replaying scenes from that incident over and over again but this time it wasn't Akira who was protecting her…it was Sasuke.

She bit her lip.

She had vowed to herself before that she didn't want anyone else to protect her. That she was strong enough to take on anybody. That she wouldn't place her loved ones or anyone else into danger because of her.

Yet here she was, sitting, tied up on a chair watching someone that she had only recently reluctantly admitted was undeniably close to her, attempt to protect her by fighting the man who had haunted her nightmares for so long.

But even though her mind told her that she had to get up, had to help Sasuke, her body just wouldn't follow her mind's wishes. Her body was frozen on the spot, sinister memories chaining her body down and it was almost as if huge weights labeled 'fear' were keeping her in place.

She watched Sasuke curse as the knife slashed his arm, him only barely able to avoid the slash causing a serious wound.

_Please…_, she willed her body to move.

Her ears registered the sound of grunting and curses as hits reached their mark and knife slashes cut across skin.

_Please…move…_, she bit her lip, now struggling against the confines of the rope.

The thump of a back hitting against the room wall following by a harsh grunt echoed throughout the room.

_Please…please…move, _Sakura felt the ropes loosen slightly against her wrists and felt a tiny sense of relief spread through her figure.

Suddenly, she felt a hand clamp down on her slim shoulder.

Startled, her eyes flashed upwards at the figure.

The subordinate's eyes narrowed down towards her, a sneer spreading across his face.

"Trying to run away, little miss? Sorry, but I can't let that happen" sneered the man, his hand gripping her shoulder tighter.

She swore that there would definitely be bruises on her shoulder later. She glared at the man, contemplating how she would be able to escape him and aid Sasuke. He merely narrowed his eyes even further, until they were like slits, as his lips curved even further into a sinister sneer. The joy he attained from her struggling and apparent future demise illuminated on his ominous features.

The shadows concealing some of his surprisingly aristocratic visage and the menacing aura exuding from him was definitely visible.

The clanking of the knife hitting the wall echoed around her, reverberating throughout the room.

Her heart abruptly halted, hoping…praying that Sasuke hadn't been any where near that knife.

Sitting there, the ropes slightly slackened against her wrists, she was incapable of moving with the subordinate's beefy hand keeping her in place but her mind raced with various ideas that she considered…

But as thoughts ran through her mind, one thought pieced through all of those…and that was the desperation for Itachi and the others to reach them on time.

They were her and Sasuke's only hope and she prayed that Sasuke would be able to survive Akira's father's attacks until they came.

* * *

Akira's father dodged the boy's punches easily, glancing across at the young girl who now sat there with his subordinate's hand grasping her shoulder. He noticed the frown and that familiar habit of hers to bite the bottom of her lip when she was nervous visible on her visage giving her a look of a nervous child. He was instantly bombarded with images of the child Sakura whom he had once cared for as if she was one of his own children and nostalgia overwhelmed him.

Shaking his head clear of his conflicting thoughts, he instantaneously reminded himself of his current purpose.

Revenge.

His icy blue eyes flashed rapidly towards the young Uchiha.

He noticed the boy's movements beginning to falter slightly and a sneer crossed his features.

"Well, well, I guess you can't be her knight in shining armor can you?" taunted Vince maliciously, observing how the Uchiha instantly glared at him.

The uncanny resemblance between the young Uchiha and his own son struck a nerve within him but he refused to let this little fact deter his movements and pull him away from his present objective. He figured, as long as he kept reminding himself that this boy's eyes were a dark onyx colour rather than the blue that he knew so well, he wouldn't keep envisioning the young Uchiha as his son.

"Shut up…" snapped the young Uchiha furiously, his onyx eyes illuminated by intense hatred and anger directed towards Akira's father.

Vince sneered, twirling the knife knowingly as his eyes narrowed sinisterly.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Maybe it's because you're too weak…you're not strong enough to protect her" he stated slyly, relishing in the boy's instant anger.

He observed Sasuke, analyzing the boy's movements.

He attempted to ignore the fact that this scene reminded him of the incident 4 years ago.

"…I'm strong enough to ensure that you won't be able to touch her"

With that said, the young Uchiha lunged towards Akira's father.

Slightly startled, Vince swung his knife in front of him, acting on instinct, watching as Sasuke evaded the slicing motion of the knife in front of him.

He was thrown back against the wall as Sasuke punched him in the stomach, ensuring that he felt the full force of the hit.

Coughing, he held the hand, unoccupied with the knife, to his mouth wiping away the wet, sticky substance that had dribbled past after the force of the hit. Pulling his calloused hand away, he stared down at the glittering red liquid lingering on his hand before slanting his eyes back towards the young Uchiha.

He noted the satisfied smirk resting on Sasuke's lips.

Annoyance flooded through his senses.

He was uncertain of what was the major cause of his annoyance…perhaps it was the fact that the young boy had managed to land a hard punch on him or maybe it was because of that obvious smug smirk playing on the young Uchiha's features.

Perhaps it was both reasons.

But nevertheless, he was irritated and he would be sure to wipe that annoying smirk off the boy's face.

"Nice punch…is that all you can do?" sneered Akira's father, straightening up and twirling the knife confidently in his hands.

"I can do more than that" smirked Sasuke, an air of arrogance surrounding him though he did manage a glance sideways towards Sakura, only to witness the subordinate clutching onto her slim shoulder as she glared up at him.

Akira's father observed the boy curse inwardly before swiveling around to glare at him, readying himself for any assault.

"I am curious though…why attack Sakura? You're the one that killed your own son" stated Sasuke, curiosity lacing his words while his question instantly grabbed Sakura's attention.

Vince paused, an unknown feeling flickering through his eyes as he hesitated in his answering.

"Akira…chose to protect Sakura so technically, it is her fault that my son had to die" replied Vince calmly, his arctic eyes glancing across at Sakura's shocked expression.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED HIM!" shouted Sakura, refusing to be the one who had caused Akira's demise though she knew, that deep down, she was blaming herself for being so weak that Akira had to die to protect her.

Vince glared into the furious emerald green eyes of the girl.

"You…didn't have to kill him" hissed Sakura, her voice low and dangerous.

Akira's father could only gaze at her, his emotionless face giving none of his feelings away though within him, his thoughts were conflicting. His icy blue gaze flickered towards his subordinate who stood there clenching onto Sakura's slim shoulder, a cruel twist of his lips visible on his visage. The subordinate met his gaze with a cold one of his own, an underlying warning apparent in them.

Sighing, Vince shrugged and glanced back at the young Uchiha.

"Enough talking" snarled Vince, purposefully wielding the knife in front of him. He observed the young Uchiha take a determined step forward, his onyx coloured eyes calculating the best way to take advantage of this situation.

"Please, stop…Uncle Vince…"

The girl's pleading words echoed throughout Akira's father's mind, temporarily bombarding him with memories of happier times before he growled, refusing to acknowledge those content moments. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he barely managed to evade Sasuke who had attempted to take advantage of his momentary confusion.

A gasp caught both of their attention and they glanced sideways, only to see Sakura wincing slightly due to the subordinate's hand gripping tighter on her shoulder.

* * *

Sakura flinched, the heavy hand clutching her shoulder tightening and she felt a jolt of pain shoot throughout her susceptible figure. Closing her emerald green eyes, she attempted to ignore the harsh pain exuding from her slim shoulder.

A low gasp escaped her full lips.

Eyes flickering open, she glared at the subordinate who merely sneered back in response, his eyes dark and menacing. She pondered why a subordinate would be so pleased to witness her being hurt as if he had some personal vendetta against her and her family.

Glancing across, she noted how both males had swiveled to glance at her.

She easily recognized the worry that flashed through Sasuke's onyx coloured eyes as he clenched his fist unconsciously. Sakura wanted to reassure him…wanted to murmur to him that she was fine but she knew that if she acted unreasonably, the subordinate would ensure further pain. Under her long lashes, she dared a glance at Akira's father, studying his expression.

Her green eyes widened slightly.

A flicker of concern was visible in his usual arctic blue eyes, his eyes softening slightly in worry and she felt a pang of nostalgia course throughout her.

She witnessed Akira's father's eyes narrow towards his subordinate before meeting her confused eyes and instantaneously recoiling almost as if he had realized what expression was apparent on his visage.

He turned his face away from her.

Sakura could almost swear she heard a low chuckle reverberate from the subordinate.

"Pathetic…" mused the subordinate.

For a second, Sakura deliberated over whether he was describing her but as she lifted her eyes to study the subordinate, she realized his glare was fixated upon Akira's father, his aristocratic features illuminated with a sense of superiority that she thought was highly unusual for a subordinate.

Her inquisitive eyes lowered, glimpsing an unusual device resembling a remote within the subordinate's other hand, hidden slightly by his long sleeves. She watched as his thumb ghosted over a button, applying a bit of pressure on it.

"Ughh…"

Startled, her eyes flickered towards the figure who had emitted the pained groan.

_Uncle…Vince…?_

Certainly enough, even though it wasn't that visible, she swore she could see Akira's father biting down on his lip as if to prevent any sounds of pain escaping his lips, a sheen of sweat apparent and his broad, proud figure appeared to be shaking subtly.

Confusion flooded her senses.

But it was merely temporary and she could only watch as Akira's father immediately resumed his original sinister figure wielding the knife haphazardly in front of him as Sasuke paused in his attack.

The room fell silent.

Sakura could smell the suffocating metallic smell of blood overpowering her senses and her ears could only listen to the low harsh breathing of the men who were fighting.

The metallic door of the room slammed open, the sound of the metal banging against the stone wall resounding throughout the room, startling the occupants within.

All eyes flashed towards the intruders.

Her eyes softening on the familiar figures, Sakura noted how the subordinate had released her from his grip in a moment of surprise and she bit down on her lip.

This was her chance.

Slipping her slim hands out of the harsh ropes that had scraped against her skin, she leaped up and swiveled around, aiming a well delivered punch into the stomach of the subordinate, taking advantage of his moment of weakness.

"That's for bruising my shoulder!"

* * *

Itachi, Kiba, Gaara and Sakura's father instantly grimaced at the sight of the darkness consuming the warehouses, the dim light of the lamp easily overwhelmed by the menacing shadows.

"We have to find them quickly, too much time has already passed" stated Sakura's father, his eyes gazing at the warehouses resolutely.

Itachi, Kiba and Gaara nodded in unison before Kiba glanced down at his laptop to determine which warehouse they were in by tracking their mobile.

"What are you going to do once we do find them?" quizzed Kiba curiously, glancing at the determined expression of Sakura's father as he frowned slightly.

"Clear up past issues"

Kiba grinned.

With that said, they all hurried towards the direction of the mobile, hurrying past dimly lit lamps with their footsteps thumping down the pathways before slowing down to a stop in front of a closed door.

No sounds were emitting from the room and for some reason, that made all of them worry even more…

It was too quiet.

Growling, Gaara pressed his hand against the metallic door and with a hard push, shoved the door open.

As the door opened, their eyes absorbed the scene being revealed to them.

Their eyes immediately glanced at Sakura who was seated on a chair, hands behind her back with ropes bounding them and beside her stood a sturdy built man. Eyes hastily flickering sideways, they witnessed the young Uchiha who looked slightly beaten up in front of a man, wielding a knife, whose frosty blue eyes flashed towards them, realization setting on his features as he recognized them.

In an instant, they observed Sakura slip out of the ropes and launch a punch into the subordinate which consequently led to him staggering back a couple of steps.

"That's for bruising my shoulder!"

Her voice echoed throughout the silent room, her eyes refusing to leave the sturdy figure in front of her.

"I'd say she looks reasonably okay right now" observed Kiba wryly, one of his eyebrows quirking up in amusement despite the serious situation they had found themselves in.

Sakura's father let out a sigh of relief, glad that his daughter appeared quite well despite the nasty bruise on her cheek that he had managed to attain a glimpse of before she swiveled around to glare at the staggering man.

Itachi glanced up, noting his brother appeared to have minor injuries, nothing life threatening at least. His gaze shifted sideways, taking in the sinister figure of Akira's father…a figure that he and the others remembered clearly from that fateful night.

Sakura's father could only gaze at his former best friend who stared back at him, slightly startled to see him here.

"…Kai…"

It was low but Sakura's father caught his surprised words before noticing Akira's father instantly resume his cold demeanor, his eyes narrowing into a menacing glare towards him.

"Well, well Haruno…To think you, yourself, would actually show up here" sneered Akira's father, his attention divided between the young Uchiha who had instantly hurried to Sakura's side and Sakura's father.

"It doesn't have to be like this Vince…"

Sakura's father's voice was low but pleading, his eyes attempting to seek out any warmth in the sinister visage of Akira's father but to no avail, Akira's father's face remained menacing.

"You always had everything…even my own wife's love!" snarled Vince, his arctic eyes frosty as contempt washed over his features.

Kai recoiled.

Shifting his eyes sideways to avoid his former friend's harsh glare, he noted how Itachi, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke were huddled close together, discussing something in low tones as they kept a wary eye on the subordinate and quick glances towards him and Akira's father.

"No…Vince, you're wrong. I _had _your wife's love…long ago, in the past" explained Sakura's father, his voice reasonably calm, his desire to sort these issues with his best friend overpowering.

Vince sneered.

"Exactly, you always had her love up to the day she died! I was merely a replacement!"

The words seemed to spill out of his lips now, his once handsome face twisted in anguish and hatred as he confronted Sakura's father.

Kai shook his head slowly.

"No, you don't understand…"

"Oh? I don't understand? I was THERE when she confessed to you! What else is there to understand? Besides, my whole married life was practically a lie?"

Sakura's father took one determined step towards his infuriated best friend, his eyes softening on him as if pleading for him to hear him out…to understand something that he didn't know.

He took a deep breath, his resolute gaze on Vince's face.

"Selena did love you…_that's _why she confessed to me on that night!"

Confusion flooded Akira's father's face, Sakura's fathers words slowly processing in his mind as he struggled to determine an answer though he was unsuccessful.

"…What?"

Kai's eyes saddened on his former best friend's confused expression that gave him an almost child like look, instantly reminding Kai of their happy past.

"She wanted to fully give you her heart…but she believed that if she never told me how she felt and was never properly rejected, she would never be able to give you all the love you deserved…Selena truly loved you"

Akira's father gazed at him blankly, disbelief flickering across his features.

"But…I was there! I saw you reject her and her running away!"

Sakura's father frowned.

"Yes…Himiko was there as well…but Sel explained it to me afterwards! She risked our friendship _because _she loved you"

-

-

"_Kai…"_

_He glanced up from his desk, acknowledging the slender figure standing at his doorway shifting nervously._

"_What is it Sel? You should return to Vince"_

_His reply was curt and abrupt._

_He still couldn't believe that she had even dared to confess to him when she already had Vince by her side and a little boy._

"_I…want to explain something to you about __**that **__night…please, give me a chance to explain…"_

_Wearily, he glanced up through tired eyes noting the sincere and desperate expression on her face before sighing._

_He figured, he had known her for so long that she deserved the right to justify her previous actions._

"_Very well…explain"_

_She meekly approached his table, sitting nervously into one of the chairs in front of his desk as she met his wary gaze._

"_Despite what you may believe…I do love Vince. If I didn't, I wouldn't have married him…but I wasn't able to give him my entire heart…because there was still a part of me that had loved you"_

_He regarded her wearily, using his hand to indicate for her to continue._

"_I only realized this…the night before I had confessed. I thought, that if I confessed and you properly rejected me, which I knew would happen, those feelings would eventually fade and I could move on properly…and love Vince properly…"_

_Her eyes met his startled ones with determination, as if daring him to argue against her statement._

_His eyes widened slightly, surprised to witness such a resolute visage on her usually timid demeanor._

"_Kai…I love Vince and nothing will ever change that"_

_-_

_-_

Akira's fathers eyes widened.

"Lying…your lying! You're just trying to escape! Then tell me, why did she always look at me with such sad eyes after that, even though you say she loved me?!"

Mr Haruno watched his former best friend shake ever so slightly, disbelief visible in his features.

"Because you were changing"

Akira's father's eyes flickered towards his own.

"We, Himiko, Sel and I…we noticed you were changing, becoming cold and distant but we didn't know why…it wasn't until you committed those…" He paused, a pained look flittering across his features before continuing, " regretful actions that Himiko and I realized…but Sel never knew, she had died never knowing why you had changed!"

Vince's eyes widened, memories bombarding his mind.

-

-

_A weary hand reaching out towards him._

"_Vince…? What's the matter?"_

_Her voice, soft and gentle but his mind could only think about deceit. _

_He evaded her timid touch, his eyes frosty._

"_Don't touch me Sel"_

_-_

_-_

_His determined strides as he strode past a startled Kai with a confused Selena trailing behind him._

"_Honestly, what is wrong with you? How could you just ignore Kai and Himiko like that?"_

_Her voice held confusion._

_He swiveled around to meet her confused yet sad eyes._

"_How can I just ignore them?"_

_She nodded in response._

_Vince sneered._

"_Easily"_

_-_

_-_

_Every time he saw his wife, her eyes always held that same expression he had come to dislike so much._

_Sadness._

_Confusion._

_He thought she was merely pitying him, believing that he didn't know she loved another man._

_-_

_-_

_Her fragile figure on the hospital bed and her pale hand clutching onto his own as he sat there as a dutiful husband._

_He glanced down at her, eyes cold._

_Her eyes gazed up at him sadly._

_Sighing, his eyes softened slightly on his wife's tired expression._

_He was surprised when her hand tenderly traced his now gentle expression as if desiring to engrave this image in her mind and take it with her to her grave._

_Her eyes softened, her lips spreading into a gentle smile._

"_I love you Vince…"_

_Vince could only clutch her hand tighter as her eyes fluttered close, her last breath escaping her lips, a serene expression apparent on her face._

_He could only dream that those words were true…but he knew better._

_-_

_-_

Vince struggled to breath, not wanting to believe Kai's words.

Glancing up at his former friend, he was startled to see warmth in his eyes as if Sakura's father was forgiving him for all he had done and was giving him another chance to start over…to begin again and atone for his sins.

His eyes flickered sideways, his eyes widening as he watched his subordinate pull out a gun and fire.

"NO!!!"

Sakura's scream echoed throughout the room as the others hurried to disarm the subordinate, easily overwhelming him…but the damage had been done.

"No…please…no…"

* * *

Everyone is now set on the stage in this enclosed room where the final curtains will soon draw to a close on the finale of this drama that had begun all those years ago. Choices are made, truths are unveiled and it is a person's final decision that settles things once and for all. Tears that fall distort one's vision of the truth but they also aid in clearing one's vision and it is only through understanding, that people are able to acknowledge their faults and choose whether to continue on a dark path or atone.

But now a hand has been dealt and damage has been done.

These curtains are gradually closing…

Will you stay and witness the outcome?

Or will you run away from the truth and finale?

The choice is solely yours.

* * *

**Okay, so yes, again…I'm really sorry for this super slow update but I will try to update as soon as I can again and yes, as you can tell, this story is almost finished. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!! XD**

**Oooh and now someone has been shot, can you guess who? Well the answer will be in the next chapter but you can have fun guessing XD**

**Also, I wanted to clear something up…Yes, Akira IS dead…**

**If you have any questions that you want me to clear up about the story so far, don't hesitate to ask!**

**Thank you!!**

**Please read and review!! XD**

**3 s2 Cherry Blossom s2**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

_Sakura's father was forgiving him for all he had done and was giving him another chance to start over…to begin again and atone for his sins. _

_His eyes flickered sideways, his eyes widening as he watched his subordinate pull out a gun and fire._

"_NO!"_

_Sakura's scream echoed throughout the room as the others hurried to disarm the subordinate, easily overwhelming him…but the damage had been done._

"_No…please…no…"_

* * *

The room fell deathly quiet, the groans of pain echoing around the room as the other occupants in the room felt paralysed with shock. Itachi, Kiba and Gaara kept a firm grip on the subordinate who no longer struggled but sneered at the victim of his actions.

The subordinate's amused tone rang out clearly within the room.

"How weak. Ruled by emotions…but even if I wasn't able to hit my target, I'll be bringing you down with me"

Sakura's slender hand covered her mouth, her skin drained of all colour as her wide green eyes stared at the scene in front of her in shock.

Her father sat against the wall, crumpled, the impact flinging him against the wall. His broad figure sat, slouched, wheezing and short breaths escaping his lips as he attempted to fill his lungs back with air as the impact of him hitting the wall knocked all the wind out of him. Sakura's father shakily glanced up, meeting his daughter's shocked gaze as she shakily reached her hand out towards him, her expression now filled with worry.

"No…why…?"

Her voice was soft, unsteadily questioning the events of what had just occurred.

Sakura's father wheezed slightly, turning his head to the side, his eyes widening at the figure that lay on the floor, blood seeping out steadily, staining the front of the figure's clothing. The figure coughed, a hand attempting to apply pressure on his wound.

"Vince…"

The figure opened his eyes slowly, glancing across at Kai who sat there, eyes wide with shock. A bittersweet smirk crossed his pale lips as he resumed closing his eyes once more.

Kai's inquiring voice interrupted Vince's dazed mind as Sakura hurried towards Vince with a ripped piece of her shirt, attempting to apply pressure to prevent more blood from seeping out of the wound in his chest. All thoughts of the past fled her mind in that instant, her attention focused solely on the man who had once treated her as his daughter, the man whose cheerful grins used to light up the office that her father worked in…the uncle who had just saved her father's life. Questions revolved throughout her mind…

"Why…why…why did you do something like that?" shouted Kai, regaining his breath as he hurried over to aid his daughter in attempting to save his former best friend's life.

But the blood just wouldn't stop…it continued seeping out at a steady rate, Vince's breath now shaky and unstable.

The sounds of Sasuke talking rapidly on the phone to call an ambulance filled the room.

Vince opened his eyes slowly, gazing unsteadily up at Kai and Sakura whose faces hovered above him, filled with worry. He wondered how they could forget all his previous actions at this moment…

"Why…? Who knows…" coughed Vince, a bitter smile crossing his lips.

It seemed so illogical of him to watch his subordinate raise his gun, aiming directly at Kai with the intent of killing him, only for Vince to forcefully push his friend away from the firing line and get hit himself. As he had fallen, Vince bitterly noted how his subordinate was a damn good shooter.

He wondered if he even knew himself why he had done what he did.

He let out a laugh, ignoring the pain that wracked throughout his body.

"I'm such…an idiot…"

Sakura's eyes raked over Vince's figure, hurriedly thinking of any possible method that would aid in preventing anymore blood spilling out. As she tried to wrap the cloth around the wound, she was startled when a shaky hand clasped her hand, preventing her from continuing her actions. Her startled green eyes travelled along the arm, leading back to Uncle Vince as he sat there, his once arctic blue eyes now clouded and dazed as if he was unable to see the world around him clearly.

"Don't…Don't…"

His words slipped out of his mouth, unable to form his sentence coherently.

Kai attempted to remove Vince's hand from Sakura's so she could continue trying to save him but his hand remained clutched around hers despite his weakened state.

"If we don't stop your bleeding, YOU'LL DIE! Is that what you want to happen?" shouted Sakura, worry flooding her senses.

Vince shakily let out a knowing smirk.

Tears unconsciously filled Sakura's eyes as Kai clenched his fist, understanding what Vince wanted.

"Why would you want to die?" growled Kai, refusing to release his best friend to the world of eternal slumber.

Inhaling a struggling breath, Vince shakily formed his sentence, his voice now low and unsteady.

"Atonement…f-for m-my sins…and t-the p-pain…I-I…c-caused"

Realisation dawned on both Kai and Sakura's senses. Kai released a low growl as the tears fell down Sakura's cheeks. She closed her eyes, understanding why Vince wanted to die but still…even after all he had done, after all those actions that had haunted her for so long…her mind refused to let go of the content, cheerful, joking man that Uncle Vince had once been before misunderstandings had arisen and shattered this image. There were still so many questions left unanswered that only he would be able to clarify but if he were to pass away right here…those questions would always be left unanswered.

A frown crossed Kai's face, his eyes filled with pain and anguish.

"You idiot! You want to atone? Then stay alive and atone for your sins! Don't take the easy way out through death…that's not atonement…THAT'S THE COWARD'S WAY OUT!" growled Kai, pushing aside Vince's and Sakura's hand as he applied pressure against the wound, Vince now too weak to prevent him from helping.

"Come on Vince…I KNOW you're not a coward!" shouted Kai, determined to stop his friend from leaving him.

* * *

Vince coughed, struggling for breath.

That damn subordinate had definitely hit a major artery if a shot had the ability to kill him. His dazed mind floated between the boundaries between reality and unconsciousness as Kai's voice broke through his mind.

His mind only managed to register a few snippets of Kai's sentences, struggling desperately to hear his former best friend's words.

"Death…..THE COWARD'S WAY OUT!"

Vince let out a bitter grin.

_Coward huh…_

But he was a coward…he realized that now. All his life he had been escaping from his problems, acting it out on others. There were so many times that he could have stopped and pondered over what he was doing…when that misunderstanding with Selena and Kai occurred, Vince could have merely confronted Selena and sort those issues out with her instead of escaping from this problem through hatred and revenge.

Did he want to be a coward now…?

Did he really want to die and leave issues unresolved and questions answered?

Did he want to leave behind his chance to redeem himself, to attain at least some form of forgiveness from those who he had hurt?

Vince had always told himself that nothing else mattered, that he deserved to die for all he had done…that it was because of him, that his own son, his own flesh and blood, had been killed. That he should die as well because of the death of his son. But yet, he was a coward who refused to accept responsibility of his actions, instead blaming everyone else for what he, himself, had done.

When he had been at the lowest points in his life and his heart had been filled with hatred and revenge, he had encountered the man who would become his subordinate. That man…whose eyes were so cold and mocking, who appeared to hate the Haruno family offered a partnership…an offer to make the Haruno's suffer as they had done. As a coward, he had accepted the offer. Yet…the man who was meant to be his subordinate had somehow managed to make Vince, himself, a subordinate by attaching an electronic device on him.

Vince clearly remembered the pain that had erupted throughout him when that man had first pressed a button, sending shock waves throughout Vince.

He wondered why the man had hated the Haruno's so much yet this question was left unanswered.

Vince let out a struggling breath, his mind swarmed with thoughts.

Was he still a coward…?

Resolute, Vince let a gentle grin pass his features as he released Sakura's hand.

* * *

Sakura's tear filled eyes widened as a grin, so alike the Vince in the past, spread across Vince's features and her surprise further heightened as she felt the pressure remove itself from her hand.

Her eyes flickering downwards, she noted Vince's hand slowly retreating away from her own.

Glancing to the side, she watched her father's surprised look before a knowing look settled onto his features.

"I knew you weren't a coward Vince…" murmured Kai as Vince coughed and shakily chuckled in response.

Understanding flooded her senses and she couldn't help but feel some sort of relief despite what had happened. He wasn't taking the easy way out after all…Sakura couldn't help but feel relieved that he wanted to remain alive and repent for all he had done in any way possible.

The blaring sounds of the approaching ambulance and the police resounded outside as the familiar sounds filled the room with relief. Glancing down at Vince, Sakura hoped that he would be able to hold on until the ambulance reached here.

* * *

Itachi watched as the police hauled the sneering subordinate into the police car and heard a sigh of relief escape from the figure next to him. Flickering his eyes sideways, Itachi noted how Kiba appeared as if some huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Finally…finally…it's over" murmured Kiba as he watched the paramedics cautiously bring Vince into the ambulance, Sakura gesturing for her father to go with Vince.

With a nod, Sakura's father, Vince and the ambulance began making their way back to the hospital.

"What was with that subordinate though? He was strange" pondered Kiba aloud earning looks from both Itachi and Gaara.

"Maybe Mr Haruno knows him" shrugged Gaara.

Itachi paused.

"I remember seeing that man before…if I recall correctly, that man was once an owner of a rival company but he became bankrupt…blaming the Haruno's for his failed state, declaring how he would get revenge" explained Itachi.

Kiba frowned as Gaara nodded in understanding.

But this didn't stop the guilt spreading throughout their figures.

When Itachi, Kiba and Gaara had initially seen Vince getting shot, they couldn't help but blame themselves. They were the closest to the subordinate…they should have been able to prevent him from shooting…so that Sakura wouldn't have to see anyone get hurt in front of her ever again.

But they had failed…only able to restrict him after he had shot.

Yet…during Vince's ordeal, they couldn't help but realize how issues seemed to have gotten slightly better, Sakura no longer looking as traumatized as she attempted to save the man who had haunted her for years.

Itachi frowned as a thought crossed his mind.

"It's time"

Gaara and Kiba glanced at him knowingly.

"Yeah…it's time she read those diaries"

As Kiba's eyes swiveled around, he noted that some things or specifically two people were missing from the site.

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she…and the younger Uchiha brat?"

* * *

"Sasuke! I told you that you should have gone with the ambulance!"

Sakura was furious as she inspected the cuts and bruises on Sasuke's skin while he merely smirked and wrapped his arm tightly around her, pulling her warmly against his broad chest.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, tightening his hold on her almost as if he was worried that she would disappear in front of him.

"I didn't want to go"

His voice was low yet the statement reminded Sakura of a stubborn child. Her green eyes softened slightly before remembering who she was and who Sasuke was as well.

"Sakura…you can cry"

His deep voice soothed her senses as she instinctively clung to the front of his shirt, paying no heed to his injuries right at this moment. Her eyes warmed as her lips spread into a soft smile.

"Why would I cry?"

Silence met her question as he merely pulled her tighter.

But he knew that she knew. He knew that the meeting with Vince would have obviously affected Sakura, that even though she had slightly forgiven him…the past could never be erased. He had observed her slightly shaking figure as Vince was lifted onto the ambulance so he had gently pulled her arm to come along with him.

Not that he would ever admit that he was trying to comfort her.

He did have his pride after all.

Sakura smiled gently, knowing what he was trying to do…but for some reason, there were no tears that came to her eyes despite the aching pain in her chest…there was only relief.

Relieved that it was finally over.

Relieved that no one had died in this incident.

Relieved that Sasuke was actually safe.

…Which instantly reminded her of his injuries.

Pulling back abruptly, she glared at him, her eyes filled with annoyance and worry.

"You're such an idiot! You could have died!" shouted Sakura as his onyx eyes gazed back at her nonchalantly.

Then, that familiar heart pulling smirk spread across his features while his onyx eyes warmed ever so slightly at the infuriated pink haired angel in front of him.

"But I'm not dead"

His smirk grew as she frowned.

He knew the thoughts that were running through her head. He knew how she had compared him to Akira and how scared she had been despite her cool demeanor. Reaching out a hand, he pulled her close once more and tilted her face up ever so slightly. Leaning down, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Sakura…I'm not Akira"

Her eyes widened before a bittersweet smile passed her lips.

"I know"

He closed his eyes.

"I'm not Kiba"

"I know"

"I'm not Gaara"

"I know"

"I'm not Itachi"

"Sasuke…_I know_"

There was a hesitant pause as Sakura noted the slight longing in his now open eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do in the future…She had finally been set free from the restrictions that had been placed on her. The past, no matter how painful, had always been a part of her and she knew that she would never be able to forget it but alongside those horrible memories, there had been the content memories that had once lit up her entire world.

Gazing at Sasuke, she wondered what to do.

She had always taken a step back whenever he had taken a step forward, afraid to love again as she placed on her cold façade.

It was time for her to be the one to take a step toward.

Just once…she would allow herself to be vulnerable in front of him.

Reaching up, her hands traced over his cheekbones, travelling alongside his jaw and satisfaction welled within her as she noticed his eyes flutter close.

Just this once…he was being vulnerable in front of her.

Tilting her face up, she leaned forward, her bright green eyes closing as her lips pressed against his in a caring gesture. Instantly, his mouth moved against hers gently…lovingly. His hand came up to cup her face as he pressed his lips softly against her own while his other hand tightened around her waist.

Pulling away, Sasuke felt a pleased smirk cross his features as he gazed down at the flushed girl in his arms.

Leaning down to whisper into her ear, Sasuke made sure to leave butterfly kisses on the side of her neck, feeling her shiver slightly against him.

"I guess this means you love me?"

Sakura snapped out of her contented state, her lips spreading into her own smirk as her vivid green eyes met his in a challenging stare. There was no way that she would completely yield to him…

"Who knows"

With that said, she pulled him down again for another warm, gentle kiss.

Sasuke, however, had no complaints.

* * *

The wind blew slightly, caressing the couple and the slim figure of a boy watched on, his figure transparent. Initially pain flittered through his eyes before they softened on Sakura's content expression.

A gentle grin spread across his features.

Turning to glance at the boy who resembled him, he felt a pang of jealousy.

Jealous that Sasuke was in the position that he, himself, could no longer retain.

"_Take care of her…"_

His words carried along the breeze, hoping that Sasuke would hear him.

Swiveling slightly, the boy's eyes lingered longingly on the beautiful pink haired girl, his blue eyes roving across her face, memorizing her features to imprint them into his memory.

"_Akira…will you always protect me?"_

_The boy laughed, caressing her face gently._

"_Of course…even if it costs me my life"_

"_What do you think will happen when we grow up?"_

_Her voice was gentle, soft…inquisitive…_

_His eyes softened._

"_Meet new people…face obstacles…"_

_She fidgeted slightly._

"_Will your feelings change with time?"_

_He glanced down, surprised as Sakura met his shocked look with a shy one of her own._

_Akira could only smile._

"_Of course not…I promise that I will always love you"_

That was a promise he had always managed to keep.

He reached out his hand longingly, wanting to caress her features but he knew he could never do that ever again. The time had come for him to leave her. But he knew that she was fine now…that even though she would always love him, it was time for her to move forward.

He loved that smile that lit her features.

He was satisfied that she seemed free now.

Akira smiled gently, feeling happy for her sake.

"_I love you…"_

His voice was carried by the wind and he watched as Sakura's eyes widened slightly, glancing in his direction. But he knew that she couldn't see him however he was surprised when her eyes softened and she let a warm smile spread across her face. Her rosy lips mouthed gentle words to the wind.

But he heard them.

"_Thank you…Akira"_

His eyes warmed.

Satisfied with her answer, he turned around to face the white light gently enveloping him. It was finally time for him.

Now they could both be free.

In an instant, the white light had completely encompassed him and as it disappeared, he had left with it, his last words lingering behind.

"_Be happy…"_

* * *

"_I love you…"_

Startled, Sakura's eyes flew open as she pulled her lips away from Sasuke glancing towards the direction that she had heard that familiar voice. Her eyes further widened as she glimpsed the slim, ghostly figure of someone all too familiar to her.

Her green eyes softened.

Understanding dawned on her…knowing he had always been by her side.

"_Thank you…Akira"_

Her lips mouthed her words to the wind, all her love and care for him sealed in those words.

"Sakura…what's wrong?"

Shaking her head slightly, she gently smiled and laid her head against the younger Uchiha's chest.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing…"

With that said, she smiled as she heard his last words.

"_Be happy…"_

Reaching up to caress Sasuke's face once more, her eyes warmed at the love lingering within the recesses of his onyx eyes.

She was finally happy.

* * *

The wheel of fate has finally turned, opening up new opportunities as the future has begun to shift forward. Smiles and laughter have managed to pierce through the icy barrier that had concealed the past, shattering questions as people move forward, facing new obstacles and challenged with renewed determination that life offers. There is no need to completely forget what has occurred in the past…because to forget is to lose a part of your identity.

To forget inhibits on your ability to learn from your mistakes.

To forget makes it harder for you to completely move on.

The curtain has finally closed on this show and the characters have taken their final bow but now they have closed, but not locked, the door of the past and have opened the door of the future.

As they clutch the hands of their loved ones, you know that those affected by the wheel of fate are now content and free.

It is now time.

It is time to look forward.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter should be the last one so look forward to it...though it might be a bit late because of exams and school XD

**Woot! I'm done! Thanks to everyone for putting up with my late-ness!**

**P.S. read and review XP**

**P.P.****S. If there are any confusions about my story, feel free to ask and I'll help clear up your misunderstandings! XD**

**3 s2 CherryB****lossom s2**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

_Recap:_

"_Thank you…Akira"_

_Her lips mouthed her words to the wind, all her love and care for him sealed in those words._

"_Sakura…what's wrong?"_

_Shaking her head slightly, she gently smiled and laid her head against the younger Uchiha's chest._

"_Nothing…absolutely nothing…"_

_With that said, she smiled as she heard his last words._

"_Be happy…"_

_Reaching up to caress Sasuke's face once more, her eyes warmed at the love lingering within the recesses of his onyx eyes. _

_She was finally happy._

_

* * *

_"Teme...teme...TEME!"

A disgruntled Naruto glared angrily at the stoic boy who was currently ignoring him. He had merely been discussing the wonderful tastes of all the different flavours of ramen to his supposed best friend before the younger Uchiha had bluntly told him to shut up because he was too noisy.

Jerk.

Naruto pouted and glanced around the courtyard of their school, his eyes seeking out any sight of rosette locks.

A wide grin spread across his features as he spotted Sakura.

As usual, she was in the middle of a crowd, her lips tilted upwards in a demure smile as she nodded in acknowledgment as another student greeted her. Naruto watched as her green eyes glanced around and landed on Naruto and Sasuke, her rosy lips spreading into a knowing grin. Naruto observed as she muttered something to the group she was with before she linked arms with a timid girl whose name Naruto had learnt was Hinata.

Smiling, Sakura made her way over to Naruto and Sasuke with Hinata by her side.

Normally Naruto would have been quite surprised that Sakura would come over to talk to him and the jerk but they had all become rather close lately. Naruto had even learnt just how scary Sakura could be when she was annoyed, which was usually directed at him.

His image of a gentle angel had shattered at that moment.

But…he had found a great friend in her.

Glancing sideways, Naruto noted with satisfaction at how his usually arrogant friend had turned to gaze at the two girls walking their way, his onyx eyes lingering on the pink haired girl that was loved by all the students.

Even though they never said anything, Naruto was pretty sure that Sakura and Sasuke were a lot closer than friends should be.

His mind instantly flickered back to a memory from a few weeks ago.

* * *

_Naruto was running down the hallways, determined to escape school and return home when a sight caught his eyes._

_Blinking, Naruto paused and turned slightly._

_There, underneath a cherry blossom tree situated at their school stood a couple, the girl wrapped comfortably in the arms of the boy._

_Squinting, Naruto observed them._

_There was something very familiar about the two._

_At the sight of pink hair, Naruto gaped._

_It was Sakura!_

_But he couldn't tell who the guy was and he was sure that if Sasuke found out that Sakura had a boyfriend...who knows what would happen. _

_He watched as the boy reached up and tucked a strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear before leaning down to capture her lips, his arms obviously tightening around her. As they pulled away, Naruto could see the challenging, playful look in Sakura's emerald eyes as she smirked up at the boy and pulled him in for another kiss, her cheeks flushed._

_Feeling slightly like a pervert, even though they weren't really doing anything THAT inappropriate, he quickly turned away but glanced at them once more hurriedly._

_At that exact moment, Sakura had reached up to whisper something in the boy's ear which made the boy, whom had previously had mostly his back facing Naruto, turn slightly so that Naruto could see his side profile._

_At that moment, Naruto was SURE he was seeing things before he quickly ran away._

_At that moment, he had thought the boy was Sasuke._

_

* * *

_Naruto grinned at the memory.

"Why are you grinning to yourself Naruto?"

Startled from his thoughts, Naruto glanced up and noticed the amused quirk of Sakura's lips before she sat down close to Sasuke. Hinata shyly sat next to Sakura, blushing a deep red when Naruto greeted her good naturedly.

* * *

Sakura strolled in the middle of the group who were chattering incessantly about the latest make up, latest hairstyles and which guy they thought was the cutest in the school.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

When she had returned to school following the incident that had occurred 7 months ago, she had habitually slipped back into the role of the school's princess, making light hearted comments and demurely staring down. But in this school, she had managed to actually befriend a shy girl that she had met in the library.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura actually enjoyed Hinata's company more than the group's and she admired the fact that she could be her real self in front of Hinata who always remained by her side. She was glad that there was at least a girl in this school who she had found to be a good friend.

Ever since that incident 7 months ago, so many things had happened and changed.

She no longer smoke or drank, mainly due to Sasuke's persistence at ensuring that she gave up any habits that would risk her health.

He was so protective.

Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly at that fact.

She still hung out with the gang but she no longer travelled there at night or participated in fights but the gang never seemed to mind as they enjoyed her company.

Kiba...had left to study overseas, seeking out opportunities that would help him heighten his knowledge and he had received so many offers due to his intelligence.

It was his chance to begin again.

Even though Kiba was reluctant to leave, not wanting to leave her alone, she had urged him to go seek his dreams, determined to see him accomplish what he had always wanted. She had always felt guilty about the fact that Kiba along with the others had sacrificed so much just to protect her.

She could remember the day that she had waved goodbye to Kiba.

* * *

"_So...this is it"_

_His voice came out slightly strained, as if he was unable to believe that he was leaving her by herself and pursue his goal. Running his fingers through his brown hair, he glanced down at the pink haired girl who smiled gently at him._

"_I hope you achieve what you want" smiled Sakura, reaching up to stroke his cheek._

_At this gesture, Kiba inhaled a deep breath before crushing her against his chest in a hug._

_His words then began to pour out like a broken faucet._

"_Stay safe, be happy, don't drink, don't smoke, don't do anything bad, I'll keep in contact, don't worry..."_

_Her eyes softened._

_She was going to miss him so much._

_But she was positive that they would meet again._

_Pulling away, she noted how his lips had quirked back up into his usual amused grin, his eyes suddenly all knowing._

"_Be happy with Sasuke...if he can't protect you, I'll kill him"_

_She laughed as he chuckled before he leaned down and kissed her cheek._

"_I'll miss you... take care...see you later"_

_Her hand lingered on his arm before she pulled away and smiled brightly at him._

"_Have fun!"_

_

* * *

_Sakura smiled.

Since the incident, she discovered that she could laugh and smile more easily almost as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But Sakura could still recall her anger at her friends when they had handed over Akira's diary but she eventually forgave them, knowing that they had hid it to protect her.

As she read Akira's diary, she had smiled, she had cried but she had loved him so much. When she had finished reading it, she felt lighter, almost as if she were symbolically whispering farewell to her past when she closed his diary.

Her time with Akira had been one of her most treasured times and she would never forget him.

He would always be her first love.

But now…there was Sasuke and she loved him now.

Not that she would voluntarily admit that to him because she was certain that that would only earn her a very smug smirk from a satisfied younger Uchiha as well as a follow up kiss that would practically make her melt.

Yes, she had learnt from previous experiences.

But even if she had Sasuke now, she would never forget her friends who had remained by her side for so long. But she was happy for them now, content that they would be able to finally move on in their life now that they had all been freed.

Her thoughts travelled to her red haired athletic friend who had travelled with Kiba overseas to pursue his athletic career. Apparently, the university that Kiba wanted to travel to had also offered Gaara an Elite Athlete's scholarship which Gaara, due to much encouraging from Sakura and Kiba, had accepted. Sakura had thought it was a wonderful opportunity as the university had all the latest technology and information for both Gaara and Kiba. Even though they were all technically in the same grade, the university had insisted that they wouldn't mind accepting Gaara and Kiba, who were high schooler's, due to their abilities and talents.

She smiled softly.

At least they wouldn't be alone.

She was glad that even though they were in a foreign place, they would still have a friend by their side since she couldn't be there for them.

* * *

"_Gaara! Are you excited about leaving?"_

_Sakura watched as her red haired friend gazed down at her, his lips tilting into a smirk._

"_Yes…and no"_

_Sakura heard Kiba chuckle at his words behind her knowingly._

_Gaara ruffled her hair slightly._

"_So this is where we separate huh?" whispered Gaara as Sakura smiled gently, touching his arm in a comforting manner._

"_But we'll see each other again for sure…take care of yourself and Kiba"_

_At this Kiba made a comment behind them, saying something along the lines that he would be fully capable of taking care of himself and that Gaara's driving would kill him if he ever needed to be driven somewhere._

_This earned him a glare from Gaara._

_Sakura smirked._

_She had heard from Kiba, Itachi and even her own father about their driving experience with Gaara which they all agreed, in unison, was a thrilling but deadly experience._

_Throwing her arms around Gaara in a farewell hug, she smiled gently._

"_Be safe and don't get hurt Gaara…also, for Kiba's sake, get a licence"_

_At her words, Gaara smirked, returning her embrace._

_Pulling away, he looked at her, a tender glimmer in his jade eyes._

"_Take care Sak…"_

_

* * *

_Sakura wouldn't lie.

She missed them so much.

It had already been 6 months since they had left and 7 months since the incident. Initially it had felt so strange no longer having them by her side. She had realised how much she missed them when she had, out of habit, reached over to her phone to call Kiba and chat to him before realising that he was no longer there.

It had felt weirder going to the hangout and not seeing either of them there.

But they all still conversed on the internet and would chat on the phone when they could.

Apparently, Kiba and Gaara were sharing a dorm together and everything was going well for them and Kiba was constantly encouraging, more like pleading, for Gaara to get a licence which he eventually managed to obtain.

Sakura smiled gently, her eyes softening.

She really did miss them.

They had always been by her side for so long and it wasn't until they were gone that she realised just how much she treasured them all.

But at least they would be returning to her side in their next holidays.

Reaching up to tuck a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, she nodded in response to a girl's exclamation about how completely drool worthy a certain younger Uchiha was before another girl nudged her, gesturing towards Sakura.

It seemed that the school believed that Sakura and Sasuke belonged together and made the picture perfect couple but because neither had confirmed any relationship, the girls continued discussing him.

Sakura just smiled knowingly.

Her mind flickered to thoughts of the older Uchiha who was not only one of her closest friends but also someone she had...kissed quite a few times. Sakura had a feeling that Sasuke was still quite annoyed about that fact and always lingered close to her when she wanted to talk to Itachi. But she had insisted to Sasuke that she had made it clear to Itachi that they were only friends which Itachi had always known anyway so had merely shrugged it off but smirked at his younger brother.

* * *

"_Itachi...I care for you so much...but I guess no kissing anymore right? Since I am together with Sasuke now..." mumbled Sakura sheepishly, just realising how awkward this was sounding._

_Itachi chuckled and reached out to stroke her cheek._

"_Sak, I've always known we are just friends. Besides, I realised how close you seemed to my brother when I no longer received any kisses from you" smirked Itachi._

_She blushed before standing straight and looking him in the eye knowingly._

"_But you're not going to stop teasing him are you?"_

_Itachi smirked, his onyx eyes teasing._

"_No...it's too much fun to stop teasing him"_

_Sakura sighed._

"_Itachi...thank you...for everything"_

_She smiled gently at him as he leaned down and kissed her forehead affectionately._

"_If you need anything, tell me alright Sak"_

_At that precise moment, Sasuke strolled into the room and paused, twitching slightly at the scene._

_Glancing from his brother's amused look and Sakura's slightly startled one, Sasuke chose not to comment, instead strolling over, firmly wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulders and with one last annoyed glare in Itachi's direction, Sasuke led Sakura out of the room despite her protests._

_

* * *

_Sakura smiled.

Despite his protests, she had stated bluntly to his face that he was just jealous which he had responded by kissing her firmly, his arms wrapped around her tightly. Even though they argued less and she had become happier and less challenging, they still teased and challenged each other but neither minded.

In fact, Sakura thought that he secretly enjoyed their teasing challenges.

She knew she did.

But for now, they kept their relationship quiet just wanting to enjoy each other's company but she had told Hinata and those that she was close to and she was pretty sure that Sasuke had purposely turned his head to the side when she had whispered in his ear that Naruto was looking at them when they had been under the cherry blossom tree.

She figured that was his way of telling, more like showing, Naruto.

She was really glad...that the whole incident was finally behind them. When they had returned to their home, her father would visit Vince in hospital and she had heard from her mother that the two would just talk things through, all their issues, problems, arguments, apologies.

It was almost as if they were starting again.

The subordinate of Vince had lashed out at Sakura's father and despite Sakura's father wanting to negotiate and discuss things with the man, he had simply refused to do anything else but insult her father with deadly threats of vengeance.

It was concluded that the man was still a danger and was detained.

She had gone to visit Vince about 5 months ago.

To see the man she had loved like an uncle, who had caused her pain...who had set her free.

* * *

_Knocking hesitantly on the door, Sakura paused._

_At the sound of his voice, she entered the room and gazed at the man sitting on the hospital bed._

_Warm blue eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her._

_She choked up._

_She knew those warm blue eyes, they were the eyes of her Uncle Vince...not the arctic icy blue that it had been before._

"_Sakura..."_

_His voice was not the menacing tone that had struck fear in her before._

_It was the low gentle rumble that she remembered had teased and joked with her father._

"_Uncle Vince..."_

_Unconsciously, the words had slipped out._

_She gasped._

_His eyes widened further._

_All it had taken were those two words and she watched as the man that she had considered fearful had tears trickling down his cheeks._

"_Oh god Sakura...I'm so sorry. So sorry for everything. I know that apologising won't do any good but I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll protect you from now on so that you can never be hurt again. I'll start up my business once more and build it back up to its original glory so that I can aid your family in any way possible. I hope that some day you'll be able to forgive me because I don't think I can even forgive myself..."_

_His words poured out like an incessant stream._

_She paused, absorbing his words._

_After so much thinking, she had come to the room to forgive him._

_Forgive him so that she could move on._

_She thought about how much he had actually suffered, losing his wife and then being the one who had caused his own son's downfall._

_She remembered how her father had explained to her that he had continued to visit Vince because despite all that had happened, he had been his best friend and could never leave him alone but that he hadn't immediately forgave Vince._

_He had told her how Vince sat there listening to all he had to say, all his anger and all his hurt._

_Sakura watched the man in front of her before she slowly...hesitantly reached out her hand and laid it on top of his._

_This earned her a shocked look from Vince._

"_Don't cry Uncle Vince...Akira and Auntie Selena wouldn't want you to cry"_

_She knew, deep down, that Akira had always loved his father no matter what._

_Vince merely nodded, unsure of what to say._

"_Thank you Sakura...for forgiving me"_

_

* * *

_She gazed downwards at her feet.

Sakura had discussed all of Vince's issues, problems, all the pain she had felt because of him and she, in turn, listened to everything that had led up to the incident, all his suffering and anger.

She had felt released from all the pain.

Finally able to move on.

Now...she could still talk to Uncle Vince...it had taken small, hesitant steps but it was slowly turning back into a comfortable relationship. She understood how hard Vince was working now to rebuild his company, putting all his effort into a business that he stated was a present for his wife and son.

Despite the lingering hesitations and uneasiness, she had witnessed her father and Vince occasionally laughing at something together almost as if they were back in the past. But despite Vince's chuckles and familiar grins once more, she had accidentally stumbled on him suffering alone one afternoon.

* * *

_Strolling down the corridor, she heard a pained groan from the room near by._

_Peering in, she looked at Vince who was gazing down at a photo of his wife and son, tears streaming down his cheeks as he raised the photo up and kissed it gently._

_His fingers shakily stroked over the smooth surface of the photo._

"_I'm so, so sorry..."_

_His voice was shaky, strained._

"_I love you both so much..."_

_Sakura didn't know if it was a trick of the light but she thought she saw Auntie Selena with her hand placed on Vince's shoulder, gazing down at him gently and Akira with a hand on Vince's other shoulder._

_But when she blinked, they were gone._

_Lingering, she decided to leave him alone to his suffering._

_It was times like these that she understood best._

_When she didn't want anyone else's pity and would overcome it herself._

_It was what made her stronger._

_Now it was Uncle Vince's turn to become stronger._

_

* * *

_Sakura felt that she had grown so much in these past few months. She had experienced so much in life already.

She was startled when a boy reached across and touched her shoulder, asking if she was ok.

Instinctively she glanced across and saw Naruto and Sasuke.

She noted how Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the boy, a displeased look evident on his face.

Smiling broadly, she politely excused herself, grabbed Hinata and wandered over to the two boys.

Each step she took, she felt was another step into a brighter future.

One step, her thoughts lingered back to Akira.

Two steps, her mind thought back to Gaara and Kiba, wondering what they were doing right now.

* * *

"Gaara...what are you doing holding my car keys...?"

Kiba glanced up, worry and fear apparent in his eyes. He had just recently bought a new car and had been adamant that Gaara would not be able to drive it until he had obtained his licence.

But yet, there stood Gaara, with Kiba's precious car keys in his hand.

Gaara gave him a what-do-you-usually-do-with-car-keys-look.

"I'm going out to drive it"

Kiba gulped.

"Hey…Gaara, didn't I tell you to get your licence?"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I already got my licence"

Kiba sighed. It was true that Gaara had miraculously gotten his licence…but after personal experience, Kiba couldn't help thinking that whoever had passed Gaara's driving test must have not only been blind but loved the thrill of sharp swerves.

"Yeah…true. How about…I'll drive you to where you want to go….?" replied Kiba, warily gazing at the keys in Gaara's hand.

"…Why?"

"…Cause I don't want you to kill Sakura?"

Yes, that was right. Since Sakura wasn't by their side, Gaara and Kiba had declared that the car be named Sakura in honour of their far-a-way friend which Sakura had laughed at them for but good naturedly agreed to having a car named after her.

Gaara paused.

"Fine…"

Kiba grinned, the keys safely in his possession.

* * *

Three steps, Sakura thought about Itachi and his constant teasing aimed at Sasuke.

Four steps, she thought about her family and Uncle Vince.

The minute she stood in front of the two boys, she smiled teasingly at Sasuke's annoyed look before shifting her eyes towards Naruto.

"Why are you grinning to yourself Naruto?"

Naruto merely grinned even wider before greeting both her and Hinata and Sakura was satisfied to see her shy friend blush a deep crimson.

If only Naruto wasn't such an idiot.

Then he might have noticed how much Hinata liked him.

Plopping herself down next to Sasuke, she purposely sat close to him, her hand reassuringly brushing his.

"Uchiha"

Her voice held a teasing edge to it and as she shifted her gaze at him, she noticed how he gazed back down at her, his eyes challenging. His fingers tenderly stroked the scar on her wrist affectionately. She had long since accepted that the scar would always be there but it made her feel slightly better whenever Sasuke kissed it tenderly or touched it lovingly as if wanting to remove any lingering bad memories.

"Sorry dobe, Hinata. I think Sakura and I needed to go to the library for something"

Sakura fought the urge to laugh but followed him nonetheless, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone, at which she winked at Hinata , urging her to talk to Naruto.

Hinata merely turned a deep red.

* * *

"Were you J-E-A-L-O-U-S…Uchiha?" smirked Sakura, running her fingers through her long pink hair, which had grown in the past months.

Sasuke smirked and took a step closer to her.

They were near the back of the library where hardly anyone was, not that Sakura or Sasuke minded.

"Jealous…Of course not"

Sakura rolled her green eyes.

"Uh huh"

Smirking, Sasuke wrapped his arms securely around his girlfriend, resting his forehead against hers. He was content, finally having her in his arm and his smirk widened when she glanced up at him, her bright green eyes peering up at him tauntingly.

"A jealous Uchiha…how cute" she drawled.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes at her as he bent down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Cute? I thought that you were calling me an arrogant jerk with chicken hair only a few days ago"

She mumbled something against his chest.

He smirked.

"What was that? I didn't hear"

She glared up at him before she smiled.

"You still are…but you're my arrogant jerk"

With that said, she pulled him down for a warm kiss. Their lips moved against each others lovingly before he nibbled at the bottom of her lip. She smiled against his lips before opening her mouth slightly to which he responded with a smirk.

Their tongues danced with each others, challenging, tasting…marking.

Pulling away slightly, Sasuke was satisfied to see his fiery girlfriend looking flushed and thoroughly kissed.

Gently, his eyes softening, he ran his thumb over her lips.

"What a feisty girl…luckily you belong to me Sakura"

Sakura glared up at him.

"I'm not a possession" she snapped up at him, her eyebrow twitching slightly at his possessive remark. She remembered how when she had first encountered him, she had absolutely despised Uchiha's except for Itachi…but now, she didn't mind them so much anymore. Although she noticed that both Itachi and Sasuke had the same arrogant aura.

Sasuke chuckled, sending warm shivers down Sakura's spine, not that she would ever tell him how much he affected her.

"I know that" smirked Sasuke, leaning down to kiss her once more, his arms tightening around her securely as she wrapped her arms willingly around his neck, tilting her face up to give him more access.

Pulling away, Sakura smiled up at the clouded look in Sasuke's eyes.

"So you DO love me Uchiha"

Sasuke growled, pulling her to him once more to ravish her lips.

Flushed and thoroughly kissed, she smiled at him, her fingers gently rubbing his lips. Her long lashes fluttered against her upper cheek as she closed her eyes before she gazed up into the onyx pools that could melt her on the spot.

A mischievous grin spread impishly across her pretty features.

"Don't worry Sasuke…I love you too"

He chuckled once more.

He mouthed his response before letting his lips place butterfly kisses along her jaw and on her cheek before wrapping his arms even tighter around her, swooping in for a heated kiss that she eagerly responded to, refusing to back down.

As Sakura's mind flittered back to his response, she smiled against the kiss.

'_I love you'_

She was finally at peace and Sakura couldn't be happier.

She had finally moved on.

* * *

The door has closed on the past but a new door has opened, allowing those to instigate a new beginning. New goals, new challenges and new found happiness lay waiting for these characters to discover and treasure. All the icy barriers surrounding one's heart have dissolved with the warmth of the future as the brightness of new prospects caress one's heart tenderly.

One should never forget their past but remember it, knowing that it is because of your past that shapes your character but it is your future that will allow you to develop your character. It is your choice to determine which road to take, which dream to fulfil.

Your future lies in your hands.

It is your chance to shape and mould it.

The curtains have closed on this final show.

Now it is time for a whole new show to begin.

_'Be brave and live your dreams because no one should outline your future for you, those choices are soley yours'_

_

* * *

_**Ta DAH! It's sad to say but this story is over now…I'm particularly sorry for this very late update but things have been pretty hectic with all my exams and parties and events happening because I have officially graduated from high school last week XD But yes, it's not ALL over because I still have my final exams (THE MAJOR ONE) in 2 weeks. But THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, because I absolutely love reading all of your reviews because everyone is so absolutely AWESOME, and for dealing with my late-ness at updating.**

**P.S. If any of you have questions, I'll happily answer them so that none of you will be left confused.**

**P.P.S. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review XD**

**Hopefully I'll have a new story for you all after my final exams but until then, thanks and later all you brilliant, fantabulous people!**

**3 s2CherryBlossoms2**


End file.
